Just Silly
by music4soul
Summary: Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Ikuto try playing matchmaker with Nagihiko and Rima, but the two have something else in mind. The end of the year school festival might have something to do with it...
1. Interrogating Nagihiko

**Hi everyone! This is my first story that I wrote a month ago but didn't 'cause I was too lazy .  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit. Which means I don't own it.**

* * *

"OI! Nagihiko! We need to ask you something!" shouted a certain russet-haired boy from inside the Royal Garden. Nagihiko sighed and put down the watering can. Drying off his hands, he walked inside, only to find that Kukai had set up the meeting table like the ones you saw in interrogation rooms. Meanwhile, Tadase was standing off to the side chuckling nervously and trying to stay out of suspicion.

"What would you want that is so important, Souma-kun." It was a statement, not a question. "I was watering the plants."

"I know." Kukai replied simply. "It's because Mashiro is also supposed to take care of the plants and you don't want to miss her right?" he said raising his eyebrows. It was true, Rima and Nagihiko had been assigned to water the flowers this week, but Nagihiko had no idea why Kukai had brought it up.

"I have no ide-" Nagihiko started but was cut off by none other than Kukai.

"Tadase, hit the lights!"

"Um, Souma-kun, I don't think-"

"Come on! It adds to the effect."

"No, Kukai. This is a greenhouse. We have natural light from the windows."

"Then pu-"

"And no, the windows don't have blinds." sighed Tadase ending the conversation.

"So much for that idea." muttered Kukai under his breath. He then reached for the flashlight next to him and flashed it at the chair where Nagihiko was supposedly sitting, only, Nagihiko had traveled all the way to the other side on the fountain when…

"HOLY CROWN!" yelled Tadase, enveloping our poor purple-headed friend in a crown-shaped plasma.

"Nice Tadase!" said Kukai. Nagihiko, who was still recovering from the shock of being trapped in yellow jell-o, was picked up by his shoulders and plopped down into his original seat by the older boy.

"What do you want?" demanded Nagihiko. He was getting impatient. Rima would get angry with him if he left all the watering to her. He didn't want her to hate him even more than she already does.

"Do you like Mashiro-san?" inquired the King.

"Wha-?"

"Come on Nagihiko! We know you like her. Wherever she is, you are. And you always happen to catch her whenever she's about to fall or something." explained Kukai. _Not true,_ thought Nagihiko,_ I pulled her into a whole once. Ah, they probably don't need to know that._

"They're called coincidences." Nagihiko explained, "And I don't like her!" he added defiantly.

"Tell us Fujisaki-san, we just want to know."

"Yeah Nagihiko, there's absolutely nothing wrong with liking a girl."

"Oh? Then how are you doing with Utau-san?" Nagihiko smirked. Kukai had turned red. The Guardians have seen their senpai hanging out with the pop star more than once. "Mashiro-san and I are just friends, well in her case, mortal enemies." he said standing up. "If you have nothing else to say then I'm leaving." and with that he walked out of the greenhouse.

"Maybe he doesn't like her." Tadase sighed. He felt a little guilty of jumping to a conclusion about his friend's love life.

"Oh no, my dear King, for he is in denial."Murmured a now recovered and normal colored Kukai.

"What? How do you know?"

"I'm older than you guys, of course I'd know."

"Ah, so you do like Utau." Smiled the King.

"No!" Shouted a, once again, flustered Kukai.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It might take a while to upload more since I'm such a procrastinator but that all depends on how bored I am (I am very bored right now) and whether or not people like this story .**

**Review! :D**


	2. No Excuses

**Yay! A new chapter, but I don't think it's as good as the last one for some reason. Oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'M SO HAPPY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

* * *

**

"Rima~!" sang Yaya skipping over to the blond. Amu soon came up behind her.

"Hey Rima, where's Nagihiko?" Rima's expression darkened once she said the boy's name.

"I don't know. He left me here to water the flowers by myself." She answered grudgingly. They were both watering the third flower section when he just disappeared making her water the plants all on her own.

"Well, Nagi doesn't sound like the kind of gentleman to leave a girl to work on her own." Amu offered. Rima hmphed. Amu was sticking up for that crossdresser. The best friend stealer was, well, stealing her best friend again. And he wasn't even here!

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to run errands for the Headmaster?" Rima asked while going back to watering the plants.

"We finished early and decided to drop by!" Giggled Yaya, grinning. Just then, Nagihiko came back. "Nagi!" squealed Yaya.

"Hello Yaya, hey Amu."

"Hey Nagi." All of the sudden, they felt a dark aura seeping through the air. Nagihiko stiffened and nervously turned around.

"H-hello again, M-mashiro-san." Nagihiko stuttered bracing himself for Mt. Mashiro to erupt. Surprisingly, Rima didn't do anything except glare at the guilty person. After about ten seconds of the intense staring contest, Yaya got scared and ran away, crying, towards the Royal Garden. Amu and Nagihiko sweat dropped. Rima, seeing that this was the perfect chance, summoned all of her athletic abilities, and threw her watering can still half filled and Nagi's head. It actually hit its mark.

"Jerk." She muttered, and walked off in the other direction leaving a distressed Amu and Nagihiko with a head concussion. Hopefully.

"I'm guessing 'sorry' won't cut it." Nagihiko called after Rima.

"Darn it." Rima whispered. Amu was helping Nagihiko up when Rima left.

"Ah, she really hates me." Nagihiko laughed. He rubbed his head and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together. "That's going to leave a mark." And dusted off his pants. Amu stole a glance at him.

"Do you hate her?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Why do you ask?" Nagihiko returned with his accusing smile that could break anyone under pressure, except Rima, of course.

"Eheheheh. I'm…going to go see if Yaya is okay, bye!" Amu said making her getaway.

_~Nagi POV~_

People have been asking such weird questions lately. I wonder what they're up to.

…

That's it! I know what the Guardians, and Kukai, are doing! But, I'll give them one more day to confirm my suspicions. And devise a plan, it might have to involve Mashiro-san though. _That_ will be the hard part.

_~Narrator POV~_

Amu ran in the Royal Garden to find Yaya clinging to Kukai while still crying and both him and Tadase trying to peel the younger girl off.

"YAYA GET OFF OF ME!"

"WAH! BUT THEY'RE SO SCARY!"

"Yuiki- san please…"

"Um, hi?"

"Amu-chii!" Yaya immediately let go of Kukai and jumped on Amu instead. Amu patted her head.

"So, Hinamori, how did it go?" Asked Kukai, taking off his uniform coat soaked with tears.

"Um…he…well…"

"You chickened out?"

"He gave me that accusing smile!" Amu excused.

"What smile?" Put in the King.

"You know, that one," Amu was pushing her to index fingers together now and looking down blushing.

"Which on is 'that' one?" asked Kukai.

"The one he gave you right before he forced you into skirts…" She was now as red as a tomato. Both boys wore horrified expressions and got down in the fetal position with a depressing aura. Amu didn't know the true horrors of being stripped and then forced into the girls uniform. That is a memory that must never be brought up ever again.

* * *

**YES! REFERENCE TO EP 57! Yaya still has those photos Tadase...:) I think I'm making Kukai a little OOC. :P  
Anyway, I don't like things that move too fast, I'm just naturally a slow person, so if you get impatient with the plot or w/e, just tell me and I'll try to speed things up a bit. Same thing with chapter uploads.  
**

**Review and I'll love you forever! :D  
**


	3. The Horrors of PE

**YAY! I GOT OVER WRITER'S BLOCK! Sorry for the late update but I had trouble on figuring our how Nagihiko should recruit Rima. :P  
But here it is! The new chapter of of Just Silly! And thanks you all of you who reviewed 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara, I don't.

* * *

**

_~Rima POV~_

P.E.

The worst class ever. Forcing kids with low athletic abilities like me to run around like a bunch of hooligans playing pointless sports like basketball. Especially with the boys. Especially with _him._ The cause of all my misery, ladies and gentleman, _Fujisaki Nagihiko…_.I hate him. Always smiling and asking me if I needed help. That smile was so annoying. It was almost as fake as my crocodile tears. Speaking of the devil, there he was. Passing the ball to Kirishima-kun. He passed it back once Fujisaki was free and he made a shot. Why does he have to be perfect?

"RIMA!"

BAM!

I felt a round surface collide with my head. I lost balance and tried to straighten myself up but stepped on my foot weirdly. I felt pain shooting up my ankle and my head throbbing. The last thing I saw was Amu and Fujisaki running towards me before I blacked out.

_~Normal POV~_

The boy's basketball game had just finished with Nagihiko's team winning by eight points. Meanwhile, the girl's basketball team was on its last 30 seconds and Amu was cornered with the ball. Seeing a blond head off in the distance with no one else around. She tossed the ball.

"RIMA!" she called out hoping her friend would react fast enough to catch the ball. And she did. With her head. Amu saw the petite girl side step a little then fall limp to the ground. Nagihiko, seeing this whole scene, rushed to the other court with Amu already heading towards her fallen friend. Kirishima followed him in hot pursuit.

"Teacher!" a girl on the other team called, "Mashiro-san fainted!"

"Hmm, someone will have to carry her to the nurse since she obviously can't walk." The coach said noting her unconsciousness and hurt ankle.

"I ca-" started Kirishima but Amu cut him off not wanting to let this perfect chance go to waste.

"Nagihiko can take her!" Amu said in a rush

"Wha-?"

"Very well Fujisaki, take Mashiro to the nurse."

"But she hates m-"

"Go on!" the coach urged leaving poor Nagihiko no choice.

"Fine." Nagihiko picked Rima up, bridal style, Kirishima pouted at his lost chance, and Amu beamed with victory.

Nagihiko walked down the halls with Sleeping Beauty (literally) in his arms. Two girls walking back to class from the lavatory giggled as they passed. Nagihiko could practically feel the jealousy of Rima's fanboys seeping through the classroom windows as they passed by. He shivered involuntarily. Rima's affect on people was scary. Being a snob but they still worship her. When they arrived at the nurse's office it was deserted. _Great, _thought Nagihiko. He placed Rima in an empty bed and checked her ankle. _It looks like she sprained it. _He got up from the stool beside the bed and searched for the cloth and ice packs.

_~Rima POV~_

I woke up and found _him _lifting up my _foot_.

"What are you doing to my foot?" I growled at him trying to sit up. He put my foot down and walked over to sit on the stool next to me. I felt his hand on my back to support me and turned red for some reason. I looked away.

"Elevating it. Amu accidentally hit you with a basketball and caused you to lose consciousness and sprain your ankle." He explained. Curse you Amu.

"I would've caught it if you weren't distracting me." I huffed.

"Oh?" he had an evil glint in his eyes now. "I was distracting you now, was I?" Darn it. He cornered me. Think Rima, think. Ah hah!

"Yes, I was thinking about how _much_ I _hate _you." I replied finally looking back at him. His head dropped a little and his left eye twitched.

"Of course." He muttered. "Aside from that, I need your help." I looked at him suspiciously. "The Guardians, and Kukai, are trying to play matchmaker with us." This time I looked at him like he grew two heads. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay, that didn't really hurt but, why did you punch me?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"…Hmph" I answered him.

"Anyways, I need your help with my plan." He continued, smiling again. Darn him.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"They'll torture you until you admit that you like me which will probably never happen." True. I was contemplating my options.

"Fine." I answered him.

"Perfect." He said before he whispered the plan into my ear.

_~Normal POV~_

"Kukai! Tadase!" shouted a certain pinkette running towards the Royal Garden.

"Oh! Hinamori!" Kukai shouted back.

"Hello Amu-chan." Greeted Tadase.

"Where's Yaya?" Amu asked.

"She said she went to meet someone but didn't tell us who." Replied the King.

"Fine then, she won't be able to hear about what I did to help Nagihiko and Rima's relationship." Amu said almost beaming with pride."

"Oo, let's hear it, Hinamori!" Urged a excited Kukai.

"Well I hit Rima with a basketball and she fainted."

"You knocked out Mashiro-san?!" Tadase was shocked. The Amu he knew wasn't the type of person who would go around knocking out their friends.

"On accident!" Amu explained realizing how wrongly she worded her last sentence. Tadase relaxed a bit.

"Go on." Kukai told her.

"Okay, since she couldn't go to the nurse by her self, let alone walk, I volunteered Nagi!" She said finishing up her little story. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes a certain blue-haired boy with cat ears popped his head out of the trees.

"Yo." He said as he dropped down and land on his feet.

"I-ikuto!"

"Onii-san!"

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Kukai asked as the only one not in shock.

"Hmm, I heard that you were trying to get pretty boy and pipsqueak together. I came to observe."

"Lie!" shouted Amu with still a hint of red on her cheeks.

"True." Ikuto replied.

"Don't you have school?" asked Tadase.

"Also true, but I think you guys are much more entertaining, especially you, _Amu._" He said stepping closer to an Amu so red she could explode, but nobody wants that. So, in stepped our one and only, King.

"Nii-san, please step away from Amu-chan."

"T-tadase." Sighed Amu; relieved that he had stopped Ikuto from, well, doing whatever he was doing that made her so flustered.

"_Anyway,_" Kukai said butting in their little conversation, "How did you find out about our little plan?"

"Y-yeah, your not spying on us are you?" asked Amu, calming down.

"Don't worry, I don't follow you 24/7, Utau told me." Ikuto said.

"How did Utau-san find out?" asked Tadase. Ikuto jabbed his thumb in Kukai's direction and glared a little.

"_Him._" He muttered quietly.

"Ah, hanging out with Utau _again _now, are we Kukai?" Amu asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Sh-Shut-up!" Kukai said, once again, turning red.

* * *

**This one is longer than the last two....Anyway, I stopped the nurse's office scene there because I really had no idea what Nagihiko plan was T.T  
And the appearance of our favorite Perverted Kitty! I wanted him to have a brotherly relationship with Tadase because I don't hate either of them (Tadase's so cute and innocent!)  
And yes! I will end each chapter either embarrassing or torturing on of the boys, be it Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kairi(he comes in later) or even Yuu! You can even request a boy to be tortured if it fits in with the chapter idea. :)  
**

**Review! Whether I procrastinate or not depends on it!  
**


	4. Visiting the Handicapped

**Okay, I finally got out of writer's block. And came up with Nagihiko's plan. But I can't tell you or else that will ruin the ending. I'm REALLY sorry for the late update XP. Thanks to all who reviewed :) they have made me very happy :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: Peach-Pit created Shugo Chara. I created wasels because my friend made a typo.**

* * *

"Oi~! Nagi~!" called, madly waving her hand and running down the hallway.

"Good morning Amu-chan." He replied.

"Hmm? Where's Rima?" The short blond was nowhere to be seen.

"Rima-chan is resting at home after she sprained her ankle." The boy replied casually. That was it. Amu felt like she had been shot with an arrow.

"Rima lost consciousness…….and sprained her ankle……..and has to stay home………..because I hit her……..with a basketball…………" By now, she had already obtained the fetal position and was facing the nearest corner. Simply put, Amu looked like she was in chronic depression. Not knowing what else to do, Nagihiko tried to reason with her.

"Amu-chan, I'm sure that you didn't hit Rima-chan on purpose right? So it's ok." Nagihiko tried. It didn't seem to work but she got up anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…wait a minute, did you just call her Rima-chan?" asked Amu whilst wagging her eyebrows. Amu clearly remembered Rima telling Nagihiko he wasn't allowed to refer to her by her first name. Nagihiko's eye twitched. " Ha! So you did!"

"Only to annoy her, of course." Nagihiko replied putting on his winning smile. Amu sighed in defeat, there was no way she was going to be able to get him to admit it anyway. And the was he said it was just to annoy Rima.

"Gosh, you just like that guy." Amu muttered.

"Which guy? Ikuto?" and with that Nagihiko had the honor of witnessing the worlds one and only, Tomato Amu. Of course, this reaction was also vital to his plan. Nagihiko made a mental note of Amu's blush.

"I have to head to class now, see you later, Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled as her left Amu to her own devices.

"What? Oh, yeah, see you after school!" Amu called after him with still a little bit of pink donning her cheeks. Amu entered the classroom and saw Tadase getting out his schoolbooks.

"Hi Tadase-kun." Amu greeted smiling.

"Hello Amu-chan." Tadase said as he smiled back. Suddenly, Amu flung herself over Tadase's desk and huffed. Then, out of nowhere, Amu started streaming great waterfalls out of her eyes.

"Um, Amu-chan?" questioned a very distressed boy about why his fellow Guardian would suddenly fling herself over his desk.

"Rima got a c-concussion-" Hiccup. "a-and a sprained a-a-ankle-" Hiccup. "b-because of me and she has to stay home from school today because she can't walk!!!" Amu cried, screaming the last part the pouting.

"Ummm, why don't we just go visit her?" suggested Tadase.

"That's a great idea! We can see how her foot is and…" Amu paused as if realizing something. Then she flung herself over Tadase's desk, again. "I don't wanna go." Amu said looking like she was about to let loose Niagara again.

"W-wait! Uh, how about we just make Fujisaki-san go!" Tadase said as he was now in panic.

"That's a great idea! We c-" Amu said starting again but Nikaidou-sensei had entered the room.

"All right class, please take you-" but he never got to finished his sentence due to tripping over books. Tadase sighed, still very confused. He had no idea what had happened. But he was pretty sure of three things, girls are very spontaneous but sensitive, Amu was very emotional when it came to her friend getting hurt of in trouble, and the fact that Nikaidou-sensei will never change. Tadase sighed again.

All the Guardians except Nagihiko were gathered in the Royal Garden. Apparently, the absent boy said he had basketball practice for a while so he might be a little late, which mad it all the more perfect for our little schemers.

"Guys! I have another idea. We all vote to go to Rima's house and visit her but find an excuse leaving only Nagihiko to go to her house!"

"Brilliant!" said Kukai entering the Royal Garden.

"All right so, when Nagi comes back, we carry out our plan~!" cheered Yaya obviously excited.

"Okay, let's start, making excuses. I can say I have to run errands for Tsukasa-san." Said Tadase.

"I actually have tutoring in a while so I'll use that as my excuse." Offered Yaya.

"Ummm, I can say that I forgot that I had to baby-sit Ami, I guess.

"I don't think I can come up with an excuse." Said Kukai. "Oh wait, Tadase, can you call me as one of my brothers telling me to buy groceries?"

"I don't think I can, I don't sound like any of your brothers." Replied Tadase looking sorry.

"My tutor kind of sounds like Shuusui." Said Yaya.

"Okay, we're all set then. Fujisaki should be done in about five minutes. Then we start the carry out the plan." Stated Kukai.

"…Shouldn't we give our plan a name?" Tadase asked thinking that the topic would come up sooner or later.

"OOO~! How about-" started Yaya but was interrupted by the Joker.

"PERVERTED HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO MIMI!" she shouted as Ikuto landed a surprise hug on her from behind. Amu thrashed out at him but he jumped away just in time.

"Whoa, down girl." Smirked Ikuto. Tomato Amu had once again made an appearance. The pinkette was tongue-tied.

"Nii-san!" Tadase said accusingly.

"What up, my brutha?" Kukai said while jokingly posing like a gangster.

"Brother? Wow Kukai, already pop the question? You're both only in middle school you know." Yaya asked mischievously.

"It's not literal!" shouted Kukai. It seems Tomato Amu wasn't the only red one. At this time our favorite basketball player made his own entrance.

"What's not literal?"

"NOTHING." Kukai said covering himself up. Yaya rolled her eyes. Tadase laughed nervously like he was the only sane one at this moment, which he probably was aside from Nagihiko who just joined in on the fun. "Anyway, we're going to go visit Mashiro now and your coming. Amu snapped out of her trance at that point.

"Yeah Nagi let's go!" Nagihiko took a look at Yaya, Amu, and Kukai; all of them had determined looks on their faces.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." The purple-headed boy sighed. "I'll come."

"Oh, wait!" Tadase spoke up. "Tsukasa-san wanted me to run some errands and they might take a while. Please send Mashiro-san my regards." He said getting up and heading for the glass doors.

"Um, I think I'll help him." Put in Ikuto, not wanting to walk to the shorty's house. They were going to meet back up in the Royal Garden anyway.

"Okay, let's go now." Amu said standing up while the others followed her.

"Rima-tan! Here we come!" giggled Yaya.

About ten minutes later, Yaya suddenly exclaimed that she had tutoring that she forgot to attend and ran off. Nagihiko shrugged it off as nothing. Yaya tends to forget things a lot. After five minutes Kukai got a phone call from his older brother telling him to buy groceries. Nagihiko was starting to get a little suspicious but brushed it off as Kukai was always running errands for his brothers. But, he was pretty sure they were up to something when they got to Rima's house and Amu declared that she forgot she was supposed to baby-sit Ami and ran off. Not before making lots of apologies though. Nagihiko sighed and watched Amu run off in the direction of the school instead of her house. He then turned and faced the Mashiro residence. Taking in a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

**Royal Garden  
**  
Amu was the last one to arrive at the Royal Garden. Ikuto was insisting on rubbing Tadase's head. Amu giggled. Their relationship had gotten so much better after the Easter incident.

"What are you laughing at Amu?" Ikuto asked putting his face an inch away from hers.

"N-not at you." Amu said turning away from his gaze and putting on her 'Cool&Spicy' act, but the blush forming on her cheeks was inevitable.

"Oh? Amu, that hurts." Ikuto said popping his ears out and drooping them as he pouted. Amu dared to take a look. Wrong move. He looked like a lost little boy and the light was hitting him just right creating a teary sparkle in his eyes. Little did Amu know, Kukai was behind her messing with the flashlights again and pointing them at Ikuto. Then, the little lost boys suddenly turned into the perverted teenager he truly was and kissed her nose.

POOF

"Nii-san!" Shouted Tadase, distressed for the second time that day.

"Hinamori!" exclaimed Kukai, dropping his flashlight.

"Oh? She fainted." Smirked Ikuto.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan?" Tadase said as he tried to wake her up.

"Here, lemme try." Ikuto demanded. Tadase handed Amu to the blue cat carefully, and a little reluctantly. Ikuto woke her up. Yep, Ikuto awakened Tomato Amu by biting her ear.

"PERVERTED HENTAI COSPLAY NEKOMIMI!" She shouted. But Ikuto's ears suddenly twitched towards the doors and then he made a run to the bushes.

"…What was that?" asked Kukai, who had retrieved his flashlight. They then heard the clicking of heels and a blond middle schooler with her hair tied in pigtails entered the Royal Garden.

"Hi Amu, have you seen that cat?" she asked.

**Mashiro Residence**

A woman in a business suit answered the door.

"Hello ma'am, I'm one of Rima-chan's classmates, I came to see how she's doing." He greeted the lady, who he presumed to be Rima's mother.

"Oh what a charming young man, I'm Rima's mother." She said holding out her hand. Nagihiko took it and shook.

"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"Why don't you come in. Rima's room is the middle door on the right." She said pointing down a hallway.

"Thank you ma'am." Nagihiko smiled and headed towards Rima's room. Before he reached for the knob he heard a man's voice talking to Rima's mom. It must be her dad, Thought Nagihiko.

"Who was that boy?" He asked.

"Just one of Rima's classmates." She answered.

"But…he's…a boy…" He said desperately to Rima's mom.

"Oh shush, she 12 already."

"My little angel…"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Nagihiko saw Rima's dad walk over to the living room and get into a fetal position on the couch.

_~Na__gihiko POV~_

I knocked twice on Rima's door and heard a mumble. I'll just take that as a yes. I took a step in and found a pillow flying at my head.

"GET OUT!" she shouted. I closed the door as fast as I could. Okay, maybe I should've taken that as a no.

"Mashiro-san, it's me, Nagihiko!" I called to her through the door. Silence. I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Nothing's flying at my head. Does this mean I can come in?" I tease her.

"Shut up. What are you doing at my house?" She asked turning her head back towards her desk, but not before I caught a trace of a blush on her face.

"The Guardians decided to pay you a visit but set us up." I answered her smiling. She looked at me.

"Then why didn't you go do something else?" she asked me.

"Well, I got more information for our plan." With that she smiled evilly.

"Good, because I would have kicked you out of my house if you didn't."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me would you Rima." I smiled my fake smile, even though I knew she could see through it.

"Oh yes, I would, Nagihiko." She smiled the same smile back.

"Aw, look, you're learning from me." Her smile dropped.

"You're digging your own grave, Nagihiko." She said dangerously.

"When did we get on first name basis?" I teased again. Lets just say I lost the feeling in my left foot for the rest of the trip.

_~Normal POV~_

"Utau!" Amu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Utau never came to their school.

"I'm looking for my brother." Utau answered her.

"You mean Ikuto?" Kukai said butting into the conversation. "He's righ-" the bush Kukai had been pointing stuck out and foot and tripped him.

"What th-" Then it shushed him. Kukai was about to say something again but felt a increasingly dark aura forming behind him. He quickly scrambled out of the way of the twin-tailed beauty and hid behind the chair Tadase was sitting in.

"S-souma-kun." Tadase sighed at the boy who was currently trembling in fear behind him.

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!" Utau screamed stomping over to the bush. "There is a REASON you have a CELLPHONE." By this time she had him by the collar. "I don't care if you're a senior in high school, you could at least call Mom so that she doesn't worry." She finished letting go of her older brother.

"U-utau." Amu had never seen the idol act like that to her brother. "Wasn't that a little scary?" Amu said as she looked over to Ikuto, who had now moved to the spot next to Kukai. Both of the older boys were hiding behind their King, and apparently, shield.

"No, he does this all the time and it worries our mom sick. Then I have to come out and look for him." Utau said angrily.

"Y-your sis is scary." Kukai whispered to Ikuto. This was definitely one side of Hoshina utau that he had never seen.

"You don't have to live with her." Ikuto whispered back. Tadase, once again, laughed nervously. Maybe he was the only normal one…

* * *

**It's finished! I swear the chapters just keep getting longer and longer. T~T They're so OOC. Especially Amu, but I really wanted to show the kind of relatioships certain people shared with certain people. This takes place after the Easter battle thing like Amu says, but everyone meets eachother regularly so, like, no where the heck is Ikuto (unless it's Utau) episodes 8D. The next chapter will probably be up faster, I just neede a plan for Nagihiko and Rima :P.**

**Review please! **


	5. Who? What?

**OMG I'M SO SORRY!!!*cries uncontrolably* Writer's block sucks just about sums up why the chapter update was so late. And the fact that if I add up all the days I spent like, a week at my friend's house :P. Thank you to all my reviewers as always. And, a wasel is like this, fairy, pixie thing 0.0. Anyways, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

"Rima!" Amu said as she glomped her small friend. Meanwhile, Rima, who was currently on crutches, was about to topple over from the sudden embrace. Nagihiko just wanted to greet Rima and Amu, but when he walked over both of the girls fell on him.

"Ooow." He groaned.

"Nagihiko!" Amu exclaimed. She proceeded to fuss over the boy when she noticed the still fallen Rima. "Rima!" Amu was in turmoil. She had knocked down Rima, again. As Nagihiko went over to help Rima up, he couldn't help a smile from forming on his lips. Amu finished her little rant and stared at her two best friends. Rima looked up at Nagihiko. Oh no, thought Amu, expecting the handicapped one to glare or slap Nagihiko's hand away.

"Thank you." Rima said quietly. Amu could do nothing but stare. This was new. Rima never said anything that was even close to nice. At least, not to Nagihiko. "Amu, you're going to be late for class if you just stand there." Rima called. She and Nagihiko had already traveled across the school ground and were standing at the front doors. The Joker snapped out of thought and raced to where the two other Guardians were standing. Rima giggled at the exhausted Amu. "Come on, let's go." She said lightly.

Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko entered the Star Class classroom.

"Good morning." Tadase said as he smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be in your classroom, Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked as he noticed Nagihiko.

"There's still some time before class starts." The boy in question replied. "Besides, my classroom is right next to yours." The four friends chatted for a while before Nagihiko made his exit. About a minute later Yuu entered the room to start class.

"Alright class, today we'll be-"

~Time Skip To The End Of The Day!~  
("WHAT?!" Yuu shouted)

Nagihiko was just serving tea while Tadase was reading student complaints on homework and Amu and Rima were busy chatting about some thing when Yaya burst into the Royal Garden.

"Guys, guys, guys! Meet my tutor!" Yaya said as she dragged a tall green-haired boy with glasses out from behind her.

"Kairi?" Asked Tadase and Amu. The two other Guardians just stared. Nagihiko confused as to who the boy was and Rima indifferent.

"Ah, hello Joker, King, Queen," He said nodding to each one, "And greetings, New Jack. I-"

"He was the Jack before you Nagi!" Yaya interrupted. As she said this Kairi noticed her still clinging to his arm and blushed.

"Yaya-san, please let go of me." He mumbled.

"Kairi!" the girl whined. "I told you it's just 'Yaya'!" Nagihiko put his teapot down. He glanced at Rima, who nodded and took out a notebook from her backpack. The other Guardians were busy fussing about Kairi so the two went unnoticed.

"Did you get that?" Nagihiko whispered to Rima as she finished scribbling something down. Their faces were only inches apart. Rima noticed this and blushed, not looking up from her notebook.

"Of course I did, idiot." She snapped back, still in whisper mode.

"Alright, alright," He chuckled. "Let's go greet the former Jack before we raise suspicion."

"Whatever." She grunted as she grabbed her crutches.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" Amu asked, blushing a little.

"My mother decided to move closer to my sister, and there was only one week of school left. I'm also skipping a grade, so I will be in the same grade as Y-_yaya_" he forced out nervously, "next year."

"So you're going to become the next King," Nagihiko smiled, "Congratulations."

"Well Sanjou-kun, there's a school festival on the last day of school, would you like to help us prepare for it?" asked Tadase as sparkles started coming out. Not a lot of people could resist Tadase sparkles, except Rima and Nagihiko, of course.

"Yeah Kairi! Help us!" Yaya urged.

"Well I-" He started but was cut off as Ikuto came waltzing through the front doors of the Royal garden. Utau stomped in after him, which made him freeze, and then run behind Amu, who blushed. But it wasn't over, Yukari came chasing after Utau and chaos ensued.

"_Amu_."

"Ikuto!"

"Nii-san!"

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

"IKUTO!"

"Utau?"

"Kairi?"

"Utau!"

"Onee-san!"

"Kairi?!"

"Sanjou-san?!"

And the confusion went on, until our favorite jock decided to pop in.

"Am I, interrupting something?"

"Kukai!"

"Oh, hey Utau." He greeted with a thumbs up. Ikuto let out a low growl as Tadase and Kairi sighed. Amu was still lost in all the confusion and still had some side affects from when Ikuto shoved his face in hers. Yukari impatiently tapped her foot. Nagi had moved in front of Rima and unnoticeably whispered to her now and then as she furiously scribbled in her notebook.

"Guardians~! Tsukasa-san wants to see you~!" Yuu called in his carefree tone as he entered the Royal garden thus completing the set. "Oh, hello Yukari." He said to the manager and engaged in conversation with her. Tadase decided this would be his cue and got up.

"Well, I think Tsukasa-san needs us so I'll head out first." Rima and Nagihiko followed in his stead.

"Ah, hold on!" Amu said running away just as Ikuto was about to glomp her.

"Wait for Yaya!" Yaya called and grabbed Kairi's arm again. He was about to protest when she interrupted him. "You're coming too!" And silence for the Tsukiyomi siblings and Kukai followed. But it wasn't about to last. Utau turned around slowly to where her older brother was.

"Ikuto…" She whispered dangerously. The said boy shuddered and turned to face his doom.

"U-utau calm down." Kukai said placing a hand on her shoulder. He twitched his left eye at Ikuto meaning to tell him to run but the older boy didn't seem to get the message. Suddenly Utau charged at Ikuto and the poor teen could only get in two words before running for his life.

"Oh CRAP!"

**Tsukasa's Office**

"My, my," Tsukasa smiled, "What do we have here?"

"Tsukasa-san, you're the one who called us here." Tadase said. His uncle was as strange as always. It made him wonder how he even managed to convince the district concil he could run a school with his strange antics. Tadase decided not to ponder more on that fearing it would lead to something he really didn't want to know.

"Ah, yes." The Guardians sweat-dropped. "I'd like to discuss what our theme for the school festival will be." He stated.

"Love." Rime deadpanned. If Tsukasa agreed then it would make her and Nagihiko's plan easier.

…

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Tsukasa, Nagihiko, and Rima shouted.

"I don't have a problem with it." Said Nagihiko catching on, "Do you?" he said turning to the other Guardians with 'The Smile'. Tadase spoke up, though a bit scared.

"W-well, n-no but-"

"It's settled then!" Tsukasa declared. "Dismissed."

"Bu-"

"Go on." He shooed. The Guardian's walked out not knowing what the heck just happened. Except for two certain ones. Nagihiko walked up to Tsukasa.

"Headmaster, we have and idea." He proposed.

"Yes, and what might that be?" Tsukasa listened, smiling. Rima answered him.

"A raw play. The Guardians can perform it for the _whole school_." She said emphasizing the last two words.

"Raw play?" Tsukasa asked, now interested.

"Yes, a play where the actors don't get to rehearse and performs with scripts." Nagihiko explained.

"Hmm, it sounds ok. What play will you be doing?"

"Oh, we're writing ourselves." They said as they exited the room exchanging terrifying smiles with eachother. Tsukasa saw the smiles before they closed the door and felt an amazingly evil aura seep in.

"…Kids these days." He muttered as he took a sip of tea.

**Royal Garden**

"IKUTO STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Utau screamed as she chased her brother he was becoming more and more like an irresponsible teenager with each passing day ever since they were freed from Easter. That did no good to their mother. And so Utau had to go brother hunting every day.

"That only makes me want to run faster!!!" Ikuto called back to his sister. Sometimes he wished she still had that brother complex. Sure she still loved him, but now she was more like an evil little sister. _Maybe I should charge his phone once in a while. It's not like I'm going to use it for anything other than texting Amu though. _He thought.

"Utau calm down!" Kukai exasperated. If he didn't stop her they might have a murder in their hands. Kukai shook his head. He'd rather not think about it. "Utau!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 complete! Ah, I'm so happy right now. And in case you were comfused with the whole name thing, here's the order: Ikuto, Amu Tadase, Kairi, Utau, Amu, Utau,Yukari, Kairi, Yukari, Tadase. Yeah, confusing, I had to scroll up like 10 times. :P  
****Sorry again for the slow update, hopefully I won't get writer's block again so the next one will be published sooner (I think I said that last time o.o) **

**Please review! They make me happy. :) **


	6. Nagihiko's House of Horrors

**YAY!!! IT'S THE DAY WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! KUKAI'S BIRTHDAY! :D Okay, done with my Kukai celebration thing (not really). This chapter is dedicated to him, because I was writing it and I was on the last part when I glanced at my calendar and went "HOLY SHIP IT'S KUKAI'S BIRTHDAY AND I DIDN'T WRITE IT IN T-T" so, yeah. BUT, there's going to be a surprise twist in the story so be prepared… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

DISCLAIMER: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara. I own Prince Lennon. :)

* * *

Nagihiko's hair swished as a breeze swept by. It was Sunday morning, 9:00am. He was nervously standing outside the Mashiro residence. Bracing himself, he rang the doorbell. Disaster rose from the other side of the door. Nagihiko heard the couch being kicked over, and then somebody screaming plans of murder. The boy sweat-dropped. It was his fifth time visiting Rima to discuss their plan. Her mother adored him but her father was another story. The second time he visited, instead of going into the fetal again, Rima's father glared at Nagihiko. When her mother welcomed him in again, her father screamed that he was stealing his precious daughter away from him. And the incidents just kept on piling up after that. The doorknob turned and Nagihiko held his breath. Surprisingly, it was Rima who opened the door. She looked back for a second and dragged him in quickly.

"Um, Rima?" He asked cautiously.

"Walk faster, Mama can't hold him in much longer" She answered him sternly. As he passed by her parent's bedroom he saw Rima's mother holding the door closed and heard banging from the other side.

"Why, hello again Nagihiko." Mrs. Mashiro said smiling. He nodded to her.

"LET ME OUT! IT'S THAT BOY AGAIN! I KNOW IT! HE'S GOING TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! LET ME OUT!" Mr. Mashiro screamed from the other side of the bedroom door. Nagihiko twitched. "YOU CAN HEAR ME CAN'T YOU FUJISAKI! I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING I'M GOING TO-" Before he could finish, Rima threw Nagihiko into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Good morning Nagihiko." She greeted. The boy gawked at her. "Don't worry about Papa, were going to put a lock outside his room the next time you come over." She sighed as she plopped down on her chair and swiveled around to face the boy. Nagihiko straightened himself up and got in a sitting position on Rima's bed.

"Has your dad always been that way?" He asked.

"No, but he really didn't think the first friend that I invited to my house would be a boy." Rima said as her spun in her chair. "Anyways, do you have everyone we need?"

"Yep, they're all down, I even wrote some parts for some of them." He answered, smiling as he pulled out his notebook.

"What about Tadase?" Rima asked as she flipped through her own notebook. "I don't have anything on him."

"Good point." He cogitated, looking up at her. Rima blushed and looked back at the paper in front of her. The two sat in silence for a while. A sudden thought came to Nagihiko as he stood up abruptly. Which caused poor little Rima to fall out of her chair.

"Owww." She groaned.

"Sorry about that," Nagihiko said offering her a hand. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her with his big golden brown eyes. Rima kept her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She said as she took his hand. "Crossdresser." Nagihiko winced at the insult for making her fall over.

"Please," He begged, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Don't be so kind."

"Hmph." She replied. "Anyway, what were you saying about Tadase." _Demanding_, thought Nagihiko.

"My sister is coming soon, and something tells me she'll be perfect."

"Your sister?" Rima didn't know he had one. She brushed it off. "Okay, when will she be here?"

"Hmmm, around, two 'o'clock? Maybe?" he said tapping his chin.

"Today?!" Rima asked. At least that meant they would have time to write a script.

"Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his head. Then, he suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we go over to my house later? You could meet her." He suggested. Rima agreed. And so they proceeded to brainstorm ideas for the raw play. Of course for the next several hours of planning there was much goofing off and petty little arguments along the way.

**Royal Garden**

"Guardian's secret meeting, commence!" Kukai declared. Sitting around him were Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Utau, and Ikuto (a bit uncomfortably, the chairs were too small).

"I don't think Guardians is an appropriate name for this group." Tadase sweat-dropped. "Two of the real Guardians are missing and four of you don't even go to this school."

"He's right, we still have to come up with a name for the plan too." Amu put in, crossing her arms.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Yaya shouted raising her arm enthusiastically.

"Okay Yaya, shoot." Kukai sighed.

"Plan Get Together Rima And Nagi So They Can Live Happily Ever After!" Yaya announced proudly.

"Um, isn't that a bit long?" Amu asked as her mouth twitched.

"And obvious." Utau added.

"Um, why are you guys here again?" Kukai asked to the Tsukiyomi siblings and Kairi. "Not that I don't want you here. The more the merrier!" he said grinning.

"Somehow I feel as if that wasn't directed to me or the kid." Ikuto hissed, sending a glare Kukai's way. Utau kicked him in the shin and he winced.

"I had the day off and decided to drop by." Utau answered.

"Yaya-san ("It's just Yaya!") told me to participate in this scheme." Kairi replied, pushing up his glasses.

"I was bored." Ikuto said easily.

"So you harass elementary students when you're bored?" Amu said sarcastically.

"No, but I could." Ikuto smirked moving closer to the pink-haired girl.

"P-pervert." Amu backfired as she turned red and pushed him away.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Kairi suggested using his strictly business voice.

"Oh, yeah!" Amu agreed as she gave one last shove and got the giant cat off her.

"How about, Plan Rimahiko?" Tadase offered.

"Great! Awesome! It's decided!" Kukai declared, relieved that they could move on to the actual plan. "Okay guys, now, what kind of situations are we able to use." Kukai had his game face on. Everyone got serious. They were going to spend the rest of the day on topic for Rimahiko......Yeah, right.

**Mashiro Residence**

"We'll be leaving now Mrs. Mashiro, see you later." Nagihiko said to Rima's mother.

"You guys will be back around five 'o' clock right?" Rima's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, have fun at Nagihiko's Rima." She said, smiling at her daughter.

"Yes Mama." Rima answered. Loud banging suddenly erupted from her parent's bedroom.

"NOOOO! HE'S ABDUCTING MY DAUGHTER! DON'T GO RIMA! PAPA'S THE ONLY MAN YOU NEED TO LO-" Rima slammed the door before he finished. _Stupid Papa_, she thought.

"Come on, let's go. I want to meet your sister." Rima said as she dragged Nagihiko down the steps.

"Nadeshiko." The dragged one put in.

"Why'd you suddenly mention her?" Rima asked as she and Nagihiko walked down the sidewalk.

"She's my sister." He replied. When he glanced over, Rima was giving him a skeptic look. "My real one."

"…Wait, is she your twin?" Rima inquired.

"Ehehehe, um, yeah." Nagihiko laughed nervously. Rima was shocked, and angry, but mostly confused.

"Wait, so, you pretended to be your twin sister, who actually exists, for the whole time. Even when I wasn't here. Why?"

"Well, I had to live as a female because of the tradition. Nadeshiko wanted to learn ballroom dancing in Europe, thus we were separated. And She said I could pretend to be her." Nagihiko explained, shrugging. Rima nodded at this. "We're here." In front of Rima and Nagihiko stood the Fujisaki mansion.

"…Big house." Rima pointed out.

"It's been said before." Nagihiko smiled reminiscing the time with Amu. He went up and opened the door open for Rima. A very pretty woman walked along the hallways and spotted the two.

"Ah, Nagihiko, you're back. You sister should be here in about five minutes." The lady said. Nagihiko nodded. Rima tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her.

"Is that you mother?"

"Mmmhmm. Come I'll show you my room." Nagihiko led Rima down mass of hallways before finally entering a room. That is, if you can call a four-walled spaced without a floor a room. Rima screamed while Nagihiko looked perfectly calm. His legs straight and his hand on his hip. The casual 'Nagi' pose.

"How can you be so calm!?" Rima shouted through the wind whistling past their ears.

"Why are you so scared!?" He answered.

"We're FREE-FALLING in a BLACK HOLE!"

"Not really, free-falling is with parachutes!"

"Don't get all smart-alecky on me when we're about to DIE!"

"It's about time!"

"WHAT!"

"Get to the nearest wall!" Rima didn't understand him, but obeyed. She air-swam to the direction in front of her and felt something soft. She clutched it and pulled close.

"Your walls are soft!" She shouted in a random direction.

"That's because you're holding on to me." Nagihiko said in his normal voice, since they were so close. Rima suddenly was very happy it was pitch black, otherwise, Nagihiko would have seen the blush on her cheeks. She was about to push him away when he grabbed her close to his chest. Rima's blush got darker.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed at him.

"Out of time." He replied. Suddenly, Rima felt the wall curve and thrust them upwards. They shot up at such a speed it should be illegal for flying kids to go that fast. The speed had brought up another fit of screaming from Rima. Nagihiko thought his ears were going to fall off. I didn't help that Rima was also hugging him so hard he couldn't breath they then shot up into a room. That was lighted, of course. The two pre-teens landed on the soft padding surrounding the hole they just shot out of. "Well, this is quite a position to be in." Nagihiko said as he propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Rima. Her arms were still around him, and her head was on his chest. Furiously blushing, Rima punched him and got up.

"So, this is your room?" Rima said scanning their destination. Hmmm, it was actually like a normal boy's. A desk, a bed, a window, a closet, a door- _Wait_, though Rima, _a DOOR_? "Nagihiko,"

"Yes?"

"Is that a _door_?" She hissed.

"Um, y-yes?" he gulped.

"If you had a door, why the HECK did you drag me into a tunnel/ laundry shoot thing?!" she yelled at him.

"Aw, come on Rima-chan, it's more fun. Besides, that's for getting out of my room." He smiled at her. Rima was about to retort back, but someone interrupted her.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?" A girl who looked exactly like Nagihiko asked walking in. _Nadeshiko_, thought Rima.

"No." Nagihiko said quickly.

"You must be Rima." Nadeshiko said grabbing Rima's hands. "It's nice to meet you." Rima smiled at her. "Nagi~" Nadeshiko sang as she let go of Rima to face her own brother.

"Y-yes?" Nagihiko asked, suddenly nervous. Nadeshiko put her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"It's nice to see you again." She said as she smiled. Nagihiko felt his blood run cold. Before he could do anything, his younger sister brought her heel down on his foot. Nagihiko doubled over, clutching his foot. Rima gawked at the twins. "I said you could have Temari for one year not two, _Onii-san_." Nagihiko groaned. Rima looked down at him. Then she looked back up at Nadeshiko. Rima grabbed the back of her shirt and gave a little tug. Nadeshiko looked back at her.

"I like you better." She said Nadeshiko. The taller girl smiled at Rima.

"O-of course." Nagihiko sighed. His classmate who despised him and his younger sister were teaming up. Oh, the _horrors_. The two girls glared at him. He involuntarily shivered.

"Come on Rima, I'll show you around the house." Nadeshiko said as she dragged Rima out of the room, using the door.

"Girls." Nagihiko said, shaking his head as he finally got up from clutching his foot. He kept a 5ft. radius from the girls as the walked around the house.

* * *

**Oh my god it's finally done. FYI for everyone (I forgot to put this in the last chapter) Amu and Tadase will only be OOC to each other (friendship wise). The Tsukiyomi siblings will only be OOC to each other. Rima and Nagihiko will only be OOC to each other. OKAY! YES! I DID IT! This one made me sit and stare at my screen for hours. BUT I DIDN'T PROCRASTINATE!!! :D And so at least this update was sooner than the last one ^_^ it's longer too :)**

**Review! In honor of Kukai's birthday!**


	7. Things That Happen Before School

**FINISH AND PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL MISSION…FAILED (Wow, my naming skills are almost as bad as Yaya's 0.o). School sucks, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Plus I had summer band which kept me from writing before school started DX. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

DISCLAIMER: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara. I own this really cool flower and its like- (rambles on about flowers)

* * *

****

Monday Morning, 1 hour before school, Fujisaki Mansion

"Explain why I'm doing this again?"

"Because you stole my egg and now you feel guilty about is so you let me take whatever form of revenge I want."

"…Right."

"Come on, we're going to be late. I want to meet Amu."

"Fine."

****

Royal Garden, 30 minutes before school, Extra Guardian meeting called by Nagihiko Fujisaki

Two longhaired kids walked in the Royal Garden with matching grace and elegance. The current members already there stared. Some in shock, some in confusion, some in scrutiny, and some in a daze.

"NADESHIKO!" Some said in surprise.

"NAGIHIKO!" Other's stated at the same time just as equally surprised. Suddenly, the male of the two was dragged away by the current Queen. This went unnoticed, for Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi were surrounding the female of the twins.

"Nadeshiko! What in the world are you doing?!" Rima hissed under her breath. The person that seemed to be a boy smiled.

"Awww, I didn't think that my cover would be blown so soon. How did you know?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You're eyes are slightly sharper then Nagihiko's." Rima answered simply. "Now tell why in the heck you two are cross dressing as each other."

"Fine." Nadeshiko sighed. "Nagi-nii-san borrowed Temari's egg without permission, that drove me crazy with worry. When I found out my brother had her, I had to go against Father's commands and jump on a plane to Japan. This is his way of saying sorry." She explained.

"And he did this willingly?" Rima asked.

"Of course!" The girl-in-boy-uniform replied smiling again. Rima sighed, and then joined the Guardians and co. that were still bombarding 'Nadeshiko' with questions.

"Nadeshiko! How was Europe?" Amu asked

"I-"

"Did you bring back presents?" Yaya interrupted.

"Well I-"

"Fujisaki-san can I talk to you later?" Tadase said upon seeing 'Nagihiko'.

"Ok." The twins said at the same time. Tadase lost his train of thought at this. Kukai was still holding out his finger and stammering incoherent words with confusion written all over his face. Amu was sparkling so much that Kairi was shielding his eyes. Yaya was still clinging onto 'Nadeshiko'.

"Nagi-nii~," 'Nagihiko' sang. The other Guardians (aside from Rima) gave 'him' confused expressions. "I think I've had enough fun." 'Nadeshiko' sighed, then slumped down in a chair, putting 'her' face in 'her' hands.

"Yaya is confused!" Yaya whined. "Why did Nagi just call Nade-chan Nagi?" Yaya then stopped squirming. As did the other Guardians. What she just said was way to confusing, much like the situation at hand.

"Okay, let me explain." 'Nadeshiko' sighed, then took in a big breath. "I am actually Nagihiko and I'm dressed up as a girl because my –cough-evil-cough sister," he pointed to 'Nagihiko' who was smiling with much contempt, "wanted me to pay her back because of something I did and this is her revenge." He finished with just enough air left.

"That's right." The now exposed Nadeshiko agreed. "I'm Nadeshiko, nice to meet you all. Nagi-nii has told me a lot about you guys."

"Wait, what are you talking about Nadeshiko?" asked Amu. "We were best friends."

"Busted…" Rima whispered under her breath and Nagihiko stiffened to the point of being mistaken for a rock almost.

"…You didn't tell them?" Nadeshiko smiled at her brother as an ominous aura seeped out of her. _Yeesh_, thought Rima, _they really are siblings_. "Well then, what a wonderful time to expose a secret since everyone is gathered here." Nadeshiko delared.

"No! Nade-"

"My brother has been cross dressing as me the whole time while I was in Europe so you guys don't know I exist." She smiled. Nagihiko dropped his head on the table. Rima face palmed.

"EHHHHHHH?!?!"

"Yeah," Nagihiko said, not picking up his head. "What she said." Before any exclamations could made or questions asked, Rima changed the subject.

"Nadeshiko, why don't you help us with the school festival too?" Rima asked.

"I'd love to." Nadeshiko turned and smiled at Rima, but it wasn't the creepy one.

"Great, go get changed." Rima said pointing to the restrooms. "You too emo boy." Rima grunted as she attempted to pull Nagihiko up.

"Emo boy?" Nagihiko looked at her.

"CHANGE. NOW." Nagihiko obeyed and ran to the restrooms after his sister. Rima was now left with five confused idiots who were gaping like fish.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
Poor Rima, bombarded with questions of all types at the same time.

****

Tsukasa's Office, 10 minutes before school

"I'll need you to tell them that, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Yuu walked out of the office and down the hall. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "This is the reason I'm late for class everyday. I swear he always calls me to do his strange little errands. Crazy principle." He muttered, shaking his head.

****

Royal Garden, 5 minutes before school

"Okay guys, now that that has been cleared up," Tadase announced, a little exasperated after a more clear explanation. Amu wasn't mad at Nagihiko at all. Yaya was a little upset about 'not being let in on the secret' but quickly got over it as she was fussing about the real Nadeshiko with Amu. "I think classes are about to start."

"Hold up," came a voice from the glass doors. Yuu was leaning against the doorframe tapping a rolled up workbook against his shoulder. "Tsukasa-san wanted me to tell you the Guardians have the school day off to work on the school festival." And with that, he left.

"…How is it that we always miss school but our grades are good?" Rima asked.

"Hey, at least we're doing normal stuff this time." Nagihiko commented. Rima shrugged. The Guardians walked out of the Royal Garden and towards the auditorium.

* * *

****

THIS WAS HORRIBLE T-T. You must all hate me :(. (skip this part if you don't want to learn about my horrible life) Okay, the thing is, I absolutely HATE my GT ILA class and it makes me miserable. I usually get writer's block when I am miserable (unless it's like an emo diary but this is not an emo diary). So I asked my mom and she's probably going to help me change my schedule, hopefully I won't be miserable by then and I'll try to update more. I was going to make this longer but I am dead tired and sore from tennis and it's like, 12:30am right now :P. I will try to write the rest of this and update tomorrow as Ch8. Don't get to excited thought, you know I am with procrastination.

Review! I won't feel miserable if you do! :D


	8. Butterfly Lovers And Decorating

**Ok so this is the continuation from the last chapter. Right now I can't go anywhere (even the bathroom which is pure torture) because I'm so sore. But that means it forces me to type considering I have nothing else to do. :P**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. It belongs to Peach-Pit

* * *

**Seiyo Academy Auditorium**

"TADASE PASS THE TAPE!"

"Do you know were the scissors went?"

"WOAH! Heads up!"

"YOU DON'T THROW SHARP SCISSORS THROUGH THE AIR YOU-"

"Hand me that paintbrush will you?"

"Here."

"What the? Why did you hand me the brush side?!"

"Because if I handed you the handle side then my hand would be blue."

"Hey, don't walk under the ladder."

"I think we're going to need more ribbon paper."

"Raise that up a bit, it's drooping."

"Hold on, let me just-"

_CRASH_

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT WALK UNDER THE LADDER" Kukai shouted to Yaya. The girl had been looking for more ribbon paper and accidentally stumbled and tripped on a ladder leg. Kukai had just finished painting a yellow banner and was tying it up when she tripped and the ladder fell over. The can of yellow paint fell on Kukai's head. The other Guardians around sweat-dropped. Nagihiko climbed down from the ladder on the other end of the auditorium towards his fellow peers thinking now would be a good time to leave.

"Rima and I have to go work on the project that the Headmaster gave us. I'll leave the rest to you guys I guess." This caused glances of suspicion from everyone except Amu, the dense one.

"What project?" Amu asked, curious.

"Classified." Rima spoke, walking up to the others.

"Oh."

"We'll be leaving now. We can probably come back around… four? Seeya." Nagihiko said as he waved his right hand to them and walked off down the hall behind Rima. Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kukai (who by now had pulled the can off his head) stared in shock at what they just saw on Nagihiko. Kukai shook his head, getting some paint on the ground.

"OI! FUJISAKI!" Kukai called down the hallway, hoping Nagihiko could still hear him. "YOUR HAND IS BLUE!" and the Guardians could have sworn they heard a sigh of frustration coming from that same direction.

****

Music Room

"I think I might have gotten the storyline good. Do you want to come up with the names or do we just use them?" Nagihiko asked Rima without looking up from getting papers from his book bag.

"Actually, I had an idea about that." Rima smirked and grabbed her notebook.

"Oh? This I have to see." Nagihiko smirked back as his eyes glinted with evil. "Hmmm. That might be good. We still have to collect some information those two though. And they just met so it'll be harder." Nagihiko said flipping through the names.

"One week should be enough." Rima replied looking a bit distracted. She was staring towards the front of the room.

"I guess…" Nagihiko sighed as he followed Rima's line of vision. It led to the piano. "You play?" he asked her.

"I used to." Rima whispered walking over to the giant instrument and sitting down. Nagihiko sat down beside her.

"What a coincidence," Nagihiko smiled at her and placed his hands on the keys. "So did I." He pressed down, one key at a time. Creating a familiar tune to Rima. She smiled at this.

"I love this song." She stated, slightly blushing and looking down at the keys. "My teacher used to play it all the time. She only taught me how to play the right hand though. I was too young to learn the left."

"Strange." Remarked Nagihiko. "I only know the left hand." He chuckled. "Shall we?" He genuinely smiled at her. Rima pushed down the gigantic blush forming on her cheeks and gulped. She looked up at him and into his eyes.

"We shall."

And so they played. A beautiful piece. Rima added a few dynamics here and there, but just at the right moments too. Nagihiko new when exactly when to push down the foot petals to let the notes ring. The two together created a perfect flow of melody and harmony. And they finished. They're unused hands intertwined. That was unnoticed, of course, for both of them were lost in the beauty of the music. Tears streaked down Rima's eyes. Nagihiko wiped them away with a sad smile. The tragedy of love.

_Butterfly Romance._

"Let's get back to work." Suggested Nagihiko. Rima shook her head a bit and stood up. Nagihiko followed in her suit and the sat back down at the desks.

"I have an idea." Rima declared.

"What is it?" Nagihiko questioned. Glad the sad mood had diminished.

"We should put in some music." She smiled.

****

Seiyo Academy Auditorium

"Okay guys they're gone." Kukai (hands dangling at his sides for they were still wet from the paint and he was stubborn to go and wash it off) whispered to everyone, which was unnecessary and inconvenient since they were all spread out across the auditorium. Kairi and Tadase, who were moving a giant sun to the left side of the auditorium looked up at him. Amu, Yaya, and Nadeshiko looked up from the paper rings they were hanging around.

"Who do you mean? Nagi-nii and Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"Yup! Yaya and everyone are trying to get them together." Yaya exclaimed cheerfully to the girl sitting next to her. "Do you want to help?" Yaya asked expectantly. Nadeshiko's eye twitched.

"I-I guess…" She replied uncertainly. She didn't like to meddle in with her older brother's business very much. Actually, yes, she did. She just didn't like showing it.

"Awesome!" Kukai cheered. "Hey Tadase, get my cell phone off the stage and call Utau. She should be speed dial three." Tadase raised his eyebrows but proceeded to do so anyhow. "Don't forget to tell her to bring Ikuto too!" Kukai shouted, then turned around to meet the expectant eyes of Amu and Yaya. Nadeshiko was just smiling creepily and Kairi was standing off to the side, not wanting to get involved.

"You have her on speed dial?" Amu teased putting her hand over her mouth. Kukai opened his mouth.

"Suspicious." Yaya added, mimicking Amu's movements. Kukai closed his mouth, this time turning red.

"You've been hanging around with her very often haven't you?" Nadeshiko stated.

"How do you even know about that?!" Kukai exclaimed. Nadeshiko couldn't be psychic. Could she?

"My brother may not write to me a lot, but when he does, his letters are very long and detailed." She smirked.

"Why you Fujisaki, I'm going to-" Kukai muttered but was cut short.

"She says she'll be here in about-" But Tadase was also interrupted.

"I'm here." Utau declared walking in. "So is he." She pointed to her brother who was behind her.

"Yo." He said to everyone. Then proceeded to walk over to Amu to give her a special greeting. Utau walked over to Kukai and pointed to Nadeshiko.

"Why is he cross dressing again?" She put bluntly.

"Um, no, Utau, this is the real Nadeshiko. Fujisaki actually had a real twin sister." Utau stared for a moment.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you Fujisaki-san. You can just all me Utau." The blonde said sticking her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Nadeshiko." The purple-haired girl smiled and shook the older girl's hand.

"She's going to help us with Plan Rimahiko and they're not here right now so I called you and Ikuto so we could dis…cu…ss……. Is there something wrong? Utau?" Kukai asked noticing the unusual stare the pop star was giving. She paused for a moment, as if contemplating something then looked him straight in the eye.

"You look good blond." She remarked.

* * *

**It's 2:41am… That's not too good :P But at least it was a quick update. And now, for my explanation on the song. I was thinking about Rima and Nagi's plan and decided to spice it up a bit. That's when I got the music room idea and a piano and the song just came mind. It's my favorite and always brings tears to my eyes :'( It's such a sad story. Search up butterfly lovers on Google and you'll find the story. This chapter has more rimahiko then the last. I don't know it Rima is in character enough though… Anyway, I'm still sore (I think its worse) and my grandpa made my help carry groceries. Which was hell. WHO THE HECK BRINGS A 5 GALLON BUCKET OF SOYSAUCE HOME?! Um yeah, I think that's it.**

Review! For the can of yellow paint!


	9. Cellphones and Storage Rooms

**A new chapter! I'm going to an Anime-con tomorrow! There's so much to be excited about :) I have many ideas and funny situations for this fic but you have to wait 'til next week, because I can't write on homework nights and I'm busy tomorrow. So unless I'm super determined to add a chapter, I'll probably update every Friday I guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I own a really sucky printer.**

* * *

**Seiyo Academy, 4:30**

"Okay everyone!" Tsukasa exclaimed bursting through the auditorium doors, "Your all free to go now for today!" And slipped back out before anyone could say a word. He didn't even notice Ikuto and Utau** (A/N: Yes he did :P) **who were supposed to be in afternoon classes. They had just transferred to Seiyo yesterday. It's kind of weird considering there were only four days of school left, three if you didn't count the festival day. But their mother had insisted because Tsukasa was such good friends with Aruto.

"Crazy Headmaster…" everyone sighed in unison. Except Ikuto and Tadase, they knew Tsukasa was _way_ beyond crazy…maybe.

"Let's just put the tools away for today." Utau said with a paintbrush in her hand. One of the jobs was to paint the whole auditorium a different color "Brown is to bland." Tsukasa had mention to then. She and Kukai decided to have a competition on that. Whoever finished two walls first wins. Utau had different colored streaks all over her face and some purple in her hair from when Kukai splashed her with it for calling him 'blonde'. Kukai, on the other hand, was colored from head to toe. And he was also no a half redhead. Wiping her forehead with the clean back of her hand (it left a streak anyhow), and picked up the can of paint she was using. Kukai picked up the two cans of paint sitting next to him and dashed after Utau.

"Wait up! Idol-san!" he called, using the pet name he gave her.

"Don't call me that, Ramen Boy!" she growled firing his own pet name back at him.

"……I'm going to take these cans of paint and bash them into Kuk-" Ikuto started but Amu shot him a dangerous look. "I mean, put them in the storage room." He corrected looking the other way. He quickly grabbed the cans he was referring to and stalked after Kukai and Utau. Amu followed soon after with the rest of the paint.

"Fujisaki-kun," Tadase called over to Nagihiko, "Can you move the stuff over there?" Tadase asked. Then he pretended to catch sight of Rima suddenly and added, "Mashiro-san, can you go help him?" Smiling innocently. Rima paused for a while, then went to go help Nagihiko lift up a box full of party balloons, streamers, and other colorful things.

"Hotori-kun, can you help me lift this box?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase as she attempted to lift up a box full of giant rolls of tape.

"Ah, sure." Tadase replied turning around and jogging towards her. They lifted the box with some struggling. The box itself was fixing to fall apart and any moment due to the heavy weight of the tape. The two finally got a good grip and smiled at each other.

"It's a wonder where the Headmaster gets all this tape." Nadeshiko noted.

"A wonder indeed." Tadase's smile got wider.

_~Rima's POV~_

Tadase and Nadeshiko finally got the tape box and had a brief exchange of words. Then, get this, they started to _sparkle,_ and since it was both of them, it wasn't just any sparkle. It was the Ultra-Super-Deluxe-Tadase-and-Nadeshiko-Combo-Charming smile. Yeah, _that_ powerful. I looked towards Nagihiko, who also witnessed the sight but had put a hand above his eyes to preserve at least some of his eyesight. I leaned in close.

"You're really good at this matchmaking stuff." I whispered to him. He nodded slightly. I looked over again and immediately slapped my hand to my eyes. Under my eyelids I could see spots. They were sparkling so much now it was blinding. "M-maybe too good." I added wincing. He frowned, then nodded again, this time like he really meant it. Nagihiko and I quickly exited the room and down the hallway so we won't have to get eye therapy.

"You think the whole moving thing was part of their plan?" He asked me suddenly. I nodded.

"Definitely."

"It doesn't seem like much though, does it?" He added with a suspicious tone.

"I guess. But they can't do anything else right? Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Amu are busy being dysfunctional and Tadase and Nadeshiko are too busy oogling at each other. That's about it, except…" I thought out loud as we set the box down. Out of nowhere, there was a squeal, a complaint, and the sound of dragging.

"Come on Kairi! It's time to go home! I need help on grammar!" Yaya cheered as she and Kairi passed the storage room. And just as she passed she happened to push it closed and there was a click.

"…Kairi… and Yaya…" Nagihiko growled. He lifted his hands up like he was trying to strangle something. Me on the other hand, I was completely calm. Yeah, right. I was totally freaking out.

"NO! We're trapped! The door's locked what if we run out of oxygen?! Help me somebody! Where's my cellphone?! I need to call for HELP!" I cried banging of the door. I felt long arms envelope me and a hand over my mouth to stop my rambling. Nagihiko whispered in my ear, which made it tickle and I turned red.

"Yes, we are trapped, there's an air vent on the ceiling, no one is at school right now except for the Guardians and they're on the other side of the school. Your cell is on the stage along with everyone else's, and you can scream all you want but no one is going to hear us." He hushed answering every comment and question I had. I looked at him with pleading eyes and I was about to cry. Really cry.

"When are we going to be able to get out?" I whispered hoarsely. I think I just saw his cheeks tint pink. He looked down. Then back up again.

"Don't worry, this is probably just another part of their plan, they'll probably lets us out in one or two hours." He whispered reassuringly. I smiled at his and I think he turned redder. Looking up, something caught my eye. It was round, with a string attached to the end connecting it to the ceiling. Then it hit me.

"Look Nagihiko! A light bulb! We won't be stuck in a cold dark room like those shoujo mangas!" I was very happy our school was actually wealthy enough to put light bulbs in the storage rooms. He looked up and grinned. He tried jumping up to reach the switch but it was too high. He frowned.

"I'm going to need something to stand on." He sighed in frustration. I looked around. Nothing here looked like it could support his weight. Then a bigger object in the back corner caught my eye.

"There's a swivel chair over there." I pointed to it. Nagihiko looked over.

"I guess we have to use that then." He grunted pushing up his sleeves.

"Isn't it dangerous though?" I asked a tad bit worried.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He quoted. I chewed my lip, still worried.

**Seiyo Academy Auditorium**

_~Normal POV~_

Team Rimahiko reassembled in the auditorium as soon as the supplies were put away.

"Ok, so we let them out at 6:00, okay?" Kukai said as the official team leader. The others nodded. Then, Amu thought of something of utmost importance.

"Hey, what'll we do if Rima's par-" She was interrupted by a cell phone going off. Amu froze and turned to the stage. The all scrambled over to see whose cell phone it was. Amu threw them left and right (everyone ran to catch they're own cell phones. Nadeshiko had to catch her's and Nagihiko's at the same time) until she came to the bottom of the pile, Rima's phone. It was her dad. Amu nervously picked up the call.

"H-hello?" she asked cautiously. A voice answered back. "Yes, yes….u-um, y-yeah, I'm the pink haired girl that told you guys off…Rima will be staying at my place until 6:00… no, there won't be boys, (Amu did a cut throat sign at the boys at this) uh, you're welcome? Okay, okay. Bye~" Amu sighed in defeat and hung up the phone. The team looked at her expectantly. "We have Rima 'til 6." She smiled and the team cheered.

**Seiyo Academy Crafts Storage Room**

_~Rima POV~_

Nagihiko managed to get the string switch and shouted out in success. The light bulb was alive and well. We were so happy I let go of the chair arm that was holding Nagihiko still and started to dance and Nagihiko decided to also dance_ on_ the swivel chair. He lost his balance and fell and hit his head pretty hard. I rushed over to him and checked to see if he was okay. Aside from the gigantic bruise forming on his head, he was fine. So, the good thing was I could actually see clearly what was in front of my eyes. The bad thing was I was stuck in a room with an unconscious boy and I'm worried sick. The other Guardians were _so _going to get it.

* * *

**Done! Okay, the box that holds the tape is really sucky, like when you opened and re-opened a Christmas Tree box and it gets all weak and bent, thats basically the tape box, to don't call Tadase or Nadeshiko weak :| Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm going to be streatching the week into so many chapters that one week will be more of a time loop then the fillers xD.**

**Review! Nagihiko's head will get better if you do! :D **


	10. How NOT to be a Shoujo Manga

**I have a _very _****good reason why I didn't update on Friday. I had a last minute sleepover/birthday party I had to go to. :P But I got it on today so it's no that bad, I think ^_^'. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I own a giant pink goldfish kite 0.o.**

* * *

_~Rima's POV~_

You know in those shoujo animes and mangas? Where the girl and boys gets stuck together in a locked room? And then they have this take about their problems and have a romantic almost kissing moment and just before their lips touch someone barges in and save them? Right now, I wish my situation was like that, well, minus the romantic parts, that's just ew. My situation right now considered of 1. Were actually locked in here on purpose. 2. Nagihiko was unconscious still. 3. We already know about each other's problems. 4. This is _not _a shoujo manga (if it was Amu would be the main character, not me.) 5. This is the most neglected and forgotten fact in all stories. I needed to use the little ladies room. Do you see my dilemma? I looked around the room for something that might help our situation. Pencils, screws, clipboards, miscellaneous box, paper clips, and other useless junk. I sighed in frustration and stared at the door. There was a keyhole on the inside, which is pretty stupid if you as me. Wait, could Nagihiko pick locks? I looked over at sleepy beauty. Okay, all I had to do was wake him up and ask him. Even if he couldn't pick locks I would at least be able to have a conversation with him. Maybe even some new ideas about the play. I crawled over and sat on my knees by his side, leaning forwards a bit and using my arms to support me.

"Nagihiko!" I hissed at him. "Hey! Nagihiko!" No response, it must have been a hard fall. I grimaced at what I thought it would have felt like. Using all the strength in my little arms (I confess it's true), I hauled him in a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. I grabbed both his shoulders and shook them furiously. Still no response. Suddenly, I froze in terror. I quickly held up my index and middle finger to his neck and felt a normal pulse. Thank goodness he wasn't dead or in a coma. Now that I was positive he was okay I could pull my last resort. I stretched my arm back and swung it full speed so that I slapped him across the face. He was STILL unconscious. Great, another two reasons why my situation far from shoujo. The purple-haired freak (a name I use only when I'm _extremely_ mad at him) was still out cold, and my hand hurts from the impact. "Darn it Nagihiko I hate you." I growled clutching and massaging my hand.

"What….did I…..do…this time….Rima..chan." He breathed out. So softly I barely heard him.

"Nagihiko? Are you awake? Nagihiko?" Rima grabbed his shoulders and shook again. He didn't say anything else. His eyes were still closed as if he was still sleeping. Wait, could it be? Nagihiko sleep talks? I he did then I could try to manipulate his dreams! My mom woke me up that way when I was little. I thought for a moment.

"Yes Nagihiko. I hate you. You fell asleep in math when we were working on a partner project."

"I'm…sorry…….don't remember"

"Yes! And you look like your about to pass out now! Wake up Nagihiko! Wake up!"

"Am…..awake…..what are you…..talking….about?" Um, okay, if I went on like this it could take some time. Why does he have to be so logical even in his sleep?! Think Rima, think! I got it!

"Nagihiko! Hurry and wake up! I'm being attacked by an X egg! Nagihiko help it just hatched! Ahhh!" I had to whisper scream but it should be enough. Nagihiko twitched uncomfortably and he tried to move his arms and legs. He grunted and his eyes tightened but slowly opened. "You're awake! Finally!" I shouted in joy. He held up a hand to his face to block his dilated pupils from the light. He turned over to me and caught my gaze.

"I had the weirdest dream." He said thoughtfully. I broke eye contact trying to muffle my laughter. "At the beginning I was in a dark chasm," He continued, this time looking ahead. "then light started to seep through and I heard mumbling. You suddenly appeared in my English class and stated that you hated me. From what dream Rima ( when he said this he smirked at me) told me I fell asleep during math and she needed my help." At his point I had to hold a hand over my mouth. "She kept on telling me to wake up even though I was already awake. Just a bit sluggish for some reason. We suddenly popped up in the park and you were being attacked an X egg that hatched and I was about to Character Transform but out of nowhere, you father was running after me screaming bloody murder. I made a run for if but ran off a cliff somehow and woke up." Whoa, I was not expecting that last part. I burst into a fit of giggles. "I wonder how my dream turned out that way?" His smirk forming into a genuine smile. I blushed and twiddled my thumbs.

"It was the only way to wake you up." I stubbornly objected. "I tried everything else." I crossed my arms.

"Is that why my cheek hurts so much?" He asked teasingly. I glared him.

"Yes, and if you don't shut up your other cheek is going to start hurting pretty soon also." I retorted. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Anyway, what was so urgent that got you bent on waking me up?" He questioned.

"Oh right!" I remembered. "There's keyhole there and I was wondering if you could pick locks." Nagihiko looked uncertain for a moment but nodded his head.

"I'm going to need something thin and strong though." He frowned. I looked around the room again. I remember there was _something_ I just couldn't remember what it was. And then, it hit me. The paperclips! I sprung over and grabbed the box, running back and giving it to Nagihiko. He smiled and looked through to find the thinnest one. He picked a small one and examined it for a bit before declaring it will do. After bending it in a crazily weird shape he put it in the keyhole and open sesame! It actually worked!

"Finally." I sighed. He looked at me.

"No 'thank you'?" He asked.

"…you could have been faster." I criticized him. His head dropped and his smile twitched. I ran down the hall and turned right.

"Where are you going?!" He called after me in confusion.

"Where do you think?!" I shouted back at him. "I haven't been relieved for 5 hours."

"R-right." He sighed and stood where he was, waiting for me. As I walked down the hallway I passed him without a glance. He followed me to the auditorium, when we got there the place was deserted. "Maybe they got tired of waiting."

"So they just decide to leave us here?!" I growled.

"No, they were planning on coming back." He explained, pointing to the pile of schoolbags. I went up and picked mine up along with my cell phone that had been sitting next to Nagihiko's on the stage. He copied my movements. As we headed for the door, I decided to bring up an important subject.

"How are we going to get back at them?" I asked Nagihiko.

"Oh, I think disappearing on them will be enough." He smiled as he held the door open for me. I nodded at this.

**Seiyo Academy Campus Grounds, 5:55pm**

_~Normal POV~_

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Tadase were chatting and joking with each other as the entered the auditorium. They had just come back from a nearby café, where they had waited until six 'o'clock. "Okay, I'm going to pretend to find Rima and Nagi and when I shout out that I found them, you guys all comes running like you've been looking for them. Okay?" Amu asked, explaining the battle plan.

"Yup!"

"Agreed."

"Hn."

"Mmhmm."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"…Yeah."

"K."

"Um, okay, let's go!" And Amu took down running to the storage room door. As so opened the door she put her panicky voice on. "Nagihiko?! Rima?!" She exasperated. There was no answer. The light bulb was on though. Amu stared, mouth agape, at the empty room. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and the rest of team Rimahiko dashed down the hallway to see what had scared their friend so. The peered in the room and found the horror. It was empty. Rima and Nagihiko were gone. Poof, nowhere to be seen. And as they proceeded to panic in a _very _chibi-like fashion, two certain elementary students grinned evilly.

* * *

**It's done, I'm sleepy, and this is going to be a very long week. Storywise I mean, geez, 1 day was like, 4 chapters. Anyway, for anyone that is mad at me for updating late, feel free to hit me with a rubber chicken. I'm serious.**

**Review! Or Nagihiko and Rima will pull a disappearing act on you! **


	11. Not Gorilla Glue, SUPER Gorilla Glue

**I decided to change my updating day from Friday to Saturday, because for some reason I always jump on my bed and go to sleep when home i get home from school, then wake up just in time for dinner. Figures. I also always have writer's block on Friday for some reason :P. Anyways, yay for new chapter!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I DO own a script of Thoroughly Modern Millie, which I am Bun Foo in. :D**

* * *

**Seiyo Academy, Tuesday, 1:12pm, Art Class**

"Okay class! Today we will be making limited models of world famous monuments with your tablemates. The supplies will be at the front of the room and there is a example on my front desk. Begin!" The art teacher exclaimed. She was a retired artist so of course Miki adored her. Some of the students were suspecting that she might have Alzheimer's though. Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase sat at back table in deep thought.

"I think we should make the Great Pyramids of Egypt." Suggested Rima.

"Why's that Mashiro-san?" asked Tadase.

"It's easy." She explained.

"Of course." Nagihiko sighed from across the table. Rima gave him a look and he put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine."

"Okay then," Amu intercepted, feeling the atmosphere. "Let's go get the supplies Tadase-kun."

"Good idea." He agreed as they both got up and practically ran to the front of the classroom.

"Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into them?" Nagihiko said slyly smirking over at Rima. Upon arriving to school today, Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, and Nadeshiko asked the two where the heck they disappeared to. They pretended to have no recollection of it until suddenly, Yaya blabbered she 'accidentally' locked them into a storage room together. After getting them to admit it, Nagihiko and Rima said they still had to _thank_ them for what they did. The two proceeded to walk away leaving the five trembling in fear and mortified. (**A/N: Bonus Question!- How many people were there in all?**)

Tadase and Amu ducked their heads down as they gathered the supplies necessary. "Is it really okay to be doing this?" Tadase asked in a small voice.

"I don't know but if we don't do this then Kukai will make us dash&run and Utau will give us the 'look'." As she said this they both paled at the imaginings.

"This is absolutely okay." Tadase said to Amu, and himself.

"Y-yeah, absolutely." Amu agreed. Inside, they both tried to think of some legitimate reason why karma chose them for this task, because they would die either way. Either by the wrath of Kukai (unintentionally) and Utau or Rima and Nagihiko. Cursing their luck, they walked back to the table with paper, scissors, Popsicle sticks, sandpaper, toothpicks, and…something else. When they arrived they saw that Nagihiko was sketching out blueprints and Rima was looking on with him. "Um, here are the things." Amu stammered, which caused Rima to give her a confused look. She suddenly turned on a sickly sweet smile.

"Is there something wrong, Amu?" she asked. Amu was so scared she felt her soul crawling out. Tadase's eyes widened and jumped up and down trying to retrieve it. Rima and Nagihiko snickered.

~Time Skip To The End Of The Period~

"Okay class! You have five minutes to put your supplies away. Get cleaning!" The teacher called out. The fours heads in the back table looked up.

"Rima and I will put the supplies away." Nagihiko offered. Amu and Tadase panicked. They entered their inner thought world and time froze (**A/N: Idk**).

"It's now or never Tadase-kun!"

"I know Amu-chan."

"I-I'm still scared."

"E-eh?!"

"I can't do it! What if I die?!"

"F-fine, I'll do it." And time played again. Just as Nagihiko and Rima were picking up the papers, they were conveniently next to each other. _Dying for your fellow comrade is an honorable death, _Tadase convinced himself, _…I don't think dying by the hand(s) of a fellow comrade it that honorable though. _Tadase swallowed the fear and grabbed the white tube off the table. Amu watched in worry and anticipation. Tadase walked a little faster for the momentum. Amu got up and slowly slid just a few feet behind Rima.

"Fujisaki-kun! Mashiro-san! Don't forget this!" Tadase pretended to lose his balance right in front of them and grabbed the nearest chair with his free hand, causing his other hand to smack the table and squish the tube. The containments inside splurted all over Rima and Nagihiko hands that were right next to each other. Amu caught her cue and pretended to trip, pushing Rima side ways. Nagihiko grabbed her hand and dragged her up before she fell out of her chair. Tadase and Amu stared in awe about how their clumsily carried out plan had actually worked. Nagihiko pulled Rima up, forgetting about what was covering their hands.

"Thank you." Rima said him.

"Your welcome." He said smiling. He took his hand back and felt a jerk on it. Rima pulled her hand back from his and noticed it wouldn't budge. The two looked at each other, then at their hands, tried to unravel them, failed, and turned on accusing glares towards Tadase and Amu. "Tadase, give me that tube." Tadase quickly put the tube in Nagihiko's free hand and stepped back quickly, fearing he would get his head chopped off. Nagihiko read the title on the container and his eyes widened. "Gorilla Glue?!"

"Um, no." Amu stuttered out. "I-it's um, ah, _Super _Gorilla Glue." She explained as she took the tube back out of Nagihiko's hand.

"That doesn't help the situation!" Rima exclaimed angrily. "How long is this going to last?!" She demanded.

"Uh, it says 2-3 days on the information sheet." Tadase read, taking the tube from Amu's hands.

"Let me see that." Nagihiko growled and took the glue. "'…if glue comes in contact with human skin, effect should last 2-3 days.'"

"Isn't there a way to get rid of it?" Rima groaned and took the glue from Nagihiko's hand.

"I don't think so." Amu said as she grabbed the glue back. Just then, the teacher walked over.

"It's clean-up time. Please play 'pass the glue' later." She said and walked away. The four stared after her. The glued couple glared at the non-glued ones, who were pretending to be occupied with wiping the sawdust.

**After School, Guardian and Co. meeting**

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Nadeshiko, and Yaya were anxiously eyeing the doors, prepared to hide at any moment. The doorknob turned and everyone made a dive for a bush or chair. Amu and Tadase walked in, expecting to be bombarded with question on how the mission went out. They were both surprised and confused at the empty room. Amu walked up, not looking were her feet were going, she tripped on a tail. And landed on a cat. There was a loud screech, but not from the cat, no, Amu screamed and started punching the large figure.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" Ikuto ordered. "This is the thanks I get for breaking your fall?" He teased her.

"_Your_ the one who tripped me in the first place! Baka-neko!" He chuckled at her retort even though it was true.

"Yeah, but I still caught you." He smirked, hugging her close.

"Noooo! Let go!" she screeched. He released her and she jumped up and ran to the other side of the table. Utau chose this moment to come out of her hiding place, a big palm tree (**A/N: I was tempted to write "Utau chose this moment to come out of her hiding place, as a big palm tree." LOL! Palm tree Utau! 8D**).

"Where are Rima and Nagihiko?" She asked in a demanding manner. The others got out of their hiding places.

"Mashiro-san wanted to go home early. Of course, Fujisaki-san had to go with her. Why were you guys all hiding?" Tadase asked.

"Yaya was scared of Rima-tan and Nagi's reactions!" Yaya whined.

"Wait," Kukai interrupted. "Does that mean you succeeded?" Kukai grinned in expectancy.

"Well by the way Hotori-san said that, it would most likely mean yes." Kairi butted in, pushing up is glasses.

"Awesome!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Tadase-kun?" Nadeshiko asked, knowing full well what her twin brother was capable of.

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you, Nadeshiko-chan." Tadase smiled.

"Oooo, what's with this atmosphere?" Yaya questioned wagging her eyebrows. Nadeshiko merely smiled as Tadase started stuttering.

"Um, guys?" Utau spoke up. This made everyone freeze. Amu was in mid motion of pushing Ikuto's face away, Kukai and Kairi were plotting, and Yaya was teasing Nadeshiko and Tadase. "If there's nothing else can I go home?" Tadase's shoulder's relaxed but slumped a bit.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" He answered. Utau nodded and walked out the door. Kukai chased after her after bidding farewell to Kairi. Ikuto swiftly followed. Amu sighed in relief, which Ikuto made a great misinterpretation of.

"Sad that I'm leaving Amu?" Ikuto teased. Amu turned red.

"In your dreams pervert!" She shouted as she stormed out the door. Ikuto hopped after her.

"We should get going Yaya, I'm supposed to help you on variables today." Kairi explained and put a hand on Yaya's shoulder.

"Nooo! Yaya doesn't want do!" The girl said as she got down on the ground and started flailing her arms and legs around wildly. Kairi sighed and wrapped his arms under her arms, which were still flailing, and dragged her out of the garden. Nadeshiko and Tadase stared after them.

"So, Tadase-kun," Nadeshiko said turning her head towards him. "What was it like spilling super glue all over my brother's hand?" Tadase's eyes widened in horror of the memory and he got down in the fetal position.

"Could've……died…….the 'look'..." He murmured. Nadeshiko squatted down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"It's okay." She comforted, a sweat-drop forming on her brow.

* * *

**Whoever answers the question gets a cookie :3. I actually was going to put more but decided to save it for the next chapter. Hehehehe, I'm going to be so evil to Amu. Anyway, I usually don't rant for episodes but episode 101 had a part that had me squeal then fall out of my chair, so it deserves some pointers. DO NOT GO ON IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EP 101 OF SHUGO CHARA!!! It doesn't spoil the episode so it really doesn't if you read on or not. If you didn't watch it though, then you probably won't know what I'm talking about.**

**-**

**THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!! THEY WERE TOTALLY HOLDING HANDS!!!! It's not fair that they're not officially canon....unless I missed something crucial to Rimahiko..... **

**Review! Or else Rima, Nagihiko, AND Utau will give you the look. (HOLY SHHH THAT'S SCARY) **


	12. Your Place, Because Our's Scare Us

**OMFG I REACHED OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! -drowns in happiness- Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up earlier, Document Manager was being a retard :(. ScreamerXOXO and ThatGirl96 each get a cookie for getting the answer! WantingFreedom gets a cookie for trying and Juleskat101 gets a cookie because she demanded a cookie xP. Happy Belated birthday to Amu!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I own the cutest kitty in the world! His name is Kitty (I'm so creative).**

* * *

**After School, 6:00pm**

After finally swinging Ikuto off her track, Amu decided to take some time to think as she was on her way home. Walking down her street, she wondered why her two best friends left early and where they could've gone. Upon arriving at her front door, Amu felt a horrible and tortuous vibe coming from the other side. She shook her head and patted her cheek. _Mom's probably just watching Saeki Nobuko again._ Turning the knob, she swung the door open. Two heads popped up and shoved themselves close to her face.

"Welcome home!" They cheered and everything went black.

**One Minute of Staring Later**

"…Did she just faint?" The girl asked in a monotone.

"Yup." The boy answered easily.

"Was it our fault?" The girl asked as she turned towards the boy. The boy turned to look at her and smiled.

"Probably." And as if on cue both of them turned towards an unconscious Amu and smirked evilly. "Come on, Rima-chan, let's get her on the couch before her mom sees."

"Alright Nagihiko." Rima answered and reached towards Amu with her free hand. Nagihiko did the same and after much struggling on about how to carry the pinkette, the two managed to drag her in by her feet and throw her on the couch. Rima wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "She's heavy." Nagihiko turned and smirked at her.

"That's because you have no athletic abilities." Rima turned and glared at him. Before she could say anything, Amu shifted and opened her eyes. Nagihiko and Rima snapped their heads toward her, which had surprised and scared her so much that she fainted, again.

"Great!" Rima exclaimed, throwing her arms up and pulling Nagihiko's left arm up in a weird position.

"Ow! Watch what your doing with that arm." He whined. Rima replied with a 'hmph'. Rima sat down next to Amu suddenly and unconsciously pulled Nagihiko down on her. He put his arms (pulling Rima's hand along the way) out to stop his body from crushing hers, ending up in an awkward position. His hands (and one of hers) were on either side of her head and one of his legs trapped her knees together. Rima blushed furiously and shoved him to the side. He landed with an 'oomph'. Rima glared at him trying to hide her blush. He nervously glanced at her. "S-sorry." Rim didn't say anything but crossed her arms. Since their hands were super-glued, Nagihiko's hand was bought in front of Rima in an uncomfortable position. In attempt to stop his muscles from screaming in the awkward stretch, Nagihiko bought his arm over Rima's head so that his arm was around her shoulders. Rima glared at him again.

"Take your arm off my shoulders."

"Uncross your arms."

"No."

"Then no." And just as Rima was about to insult him Amu twitched and woke up again. Seeing her two friend glaring at each other, she was about to faint again when…

"Amu-chan," Rima smiled, "if you faint again you won't be waking up." Amu's head snapped straight up and she squeaked in terror.

"How'd you get in?!" She panicked.

"Your mom." They answered simultaneously.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Amu forced out.

"Were going to stay here until our hands come loose." Nagihiko explained.

"Why? Can't you stay at Rima's house?" Amu asked fearing the only reason they wanted to stay at her house was because they wanted a chance to brutally murder her…that was an overstatement but whatever.

"Um, well, you see…" Nagihiko started.

**_After School, 5:30pm_**

_Hearing the doorbell ring, Mrs. Mashiro ran to get the door before her husband could come out of his office. Upon opening the door, she saw the strangest sight she ever did see (**A/N: Dr. Seuss?**), her daughter was holding hands with Nagihiko. Before she could question further about the situation at hand (**A/N: PUN!**) Rima had a demand._

_"Hurry Mama! Get me a hair band!" Rima ushered. Mrs. Mashiro ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first hair band she saw and ran back to the two preteens. "Now tie up Nagihiko's hair in a pony tail!" Rima ordered. Nagihiko twitched. Mrs. Mashiro rushed to tie up Nagihiko's hair just as Mr. Mashiro came out of his office._

_"Honey, who was at the door?" He asked just as his wife finished with Nagihiko's ponytail. Catching Nagihiko out of the corner of his eye, Rima's dad proceeded to freak out. "IT'S FUJISAKI-BOY! Why is his hair like a girl's?" Then he noticed their hands. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE-"_

_"Um, Papa I'd love to stayed and chat but Amu invited me to a two-day sleepover so I'm going to pack my things now." Rima interrupted and dragged Nagihiko to her room. She grabbed a bag and threw clothes and other accessories in it, snapped it closed, and walked out of her room heading for the door. _

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FUJISAKI-BOY!" Mr. Mashiro screeched. Rima muttered something about embarrassing fathers. Nagihiko put on his high voice._

_"I'm sorry, you seemed to have mistaken me for my twin brother. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nagihiko lied. Mrs. Mashiro raised an eyebrow and Mr. Mashiro had confusion etched all over his face._

_"W-what?" He sputtered._

_"That's right!" Rim exclaimed, acting extremely happy. Mrs. Mashiro raised both eyebrows. "Nadeshiko is my best friend!" Rima clutched Nagihiko's glued hand and pressed it next to her cheek so that her breath tickled his palm. Nagihiko faintly blushed._

_"Y-yeah." He agreed. Mrs. Mashiro put a hand over her mouth. Mr. Mashiro was oblivious to the small moment but accepted the 'Nadeshiko' lie. _

_"Why don't you to get going?" Rima's mom suggested giving Rima a knowing look. She opened the door for the two of them and as her daughter walked past, she heard her whisper 'dumb friends' and 'superglue'. Mrs. Mashiro smiled. Rima and Nagihiko turned towards Rima's parents to bid them farewell when there was a SNAP! Nagihiko hair exploded like a firework and gracefully floated down._

_"I'll be back Thursday!" Rima squeaked and dragged Nagihiko down the street before any comments, or threats, could be made by her father. Rima's dad stared in shock before turning to his wife in desperation._

_"HE JUST KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER!" He cried._

_"I believe it was more like our daughter just kidnapped him." Mrs. Mashiro replied with a smile._

_"My wife! How could you abandon me?!" He accused as he ran to the couch and cried._

_"Oh, my dear husband," Mrs. Mashiro said in a sing-song voice, "I was never on you side in the first place._

**Present Time**

"I-I see." Amu sweat-dropped. Rima nodded, taking a sip of her tea that Amu's mom had brought them earlier on. "Well, lets move your things to my room then." Amu suggested as she cleared her throat. After the three moved everything up to Amu's room (with much struggling from Rima and Nagihiko) Amu had a sudden thought. "What are you going to do at school?"

"We have an idea." Rima responded not giving Nagihiko a chance. Then another thought came to Amu.

"Why couldn't you two stay at Nagihiko's? His place is huge!" Amu accused.

"We actually went there first." Rima told her. "You see…"

**_After School, 4:30pm_**

_"Mother, I'm back." Nagihiko called out. His mother appeared, walking down one of the hallways. "Nagihiko-san, I see your…" Nagihiko's mother trailed off as she saw Rima and Nagihiko's hands so tightly clasped together they looked as if they'd been glued (_**A/N: You have no idea.**_). "Baaya-san! Quickly! Get my old wedding attire!" She called out to the old housekeeper. _

_"Yes, Mistress." Baaya appeared out of nowhere and disappeared behind one of the many doors._

_"I don't want to stay here." Rima sweat-dropped._

_"I don't think I want to either." Nagihiko agreed. "Come on, we need to get my stuff from my room as fast as possible and leave before they try to start taking your measurements." Nagihiko said with a determined look. _

_"Wait, you don't mean…" Rima asked with a scared look._

_"Yup!" Headphones popped up around Nagihiko's neck and he threw Rima over his right shoulder (which was amazingly possible). _

_"No Nagihiko! Let me go!" Rima pounded on his back with her single hand._

_"It'll be fun!" he laughed. And he jumped into the entryway to Nagihiko's room, which Rima officially dubbed 'laundry chute of horror'. Coming out of his room with three days worth of clothing, just in case, the two ran into Mrs. Fujisaki. She eyed Nagihiko's bag full of clothing and then turned to look at Nagihiko and Rima like she was watching a very sad soap opera. _

_"Oh, no! My son is growing up and taking Rima-chan to elo-" Nagihiko and Rima instantly turned red._

_"NO!" Nagihiko cut her off. "Sleepover. I'll be back Thursday. Goodbye Mother!" Nagihiko saluted as he and Rima ran out of the house to avoid further embarrassment. Just as they reached the exit, they saw a figure very much like Nagihiko's. Nadeshiko looked at the two and smiled, about to say something._

_"Not. One. Word." Nagihiko threatened, and dashed (with Rima in a tow) down the street._

**Present Time**

"Yeah." Nagihiko smiled nervously. Rima glared at him.

"Well, that's…nice, um." Amu desperately tried to change the subject.

"Amu! You father's home! Why don't you and your friend come down and have dinner!" Midori called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Let's go guys." Amu smiled and ushered them downstairs. As Nagihiko took the last step along with Rima and the two of them headed towards the table, Tsumugu dropped the chopsticks he was getting.

"IS THAT A _BOY_?!?!?!"

* * *

**DOCUMENT MANAGER IS THE BIGGEST LOSER }:( But it's done! Again I thank all my reviewer for helping me reach over a hundred! YOOZ ALL ROX!!! :D And Shugo Chara! Doki!!! has come to an end. Next week will be the premiere of Shugo Chara! Party!!! (ugh, I think I got the exclamations wrong XP) I really don't have any comments on the subject, if it's good, I'll watch it, if it's bad, I'll still watch it, just for shipping needs *_* I mean, it's bound to have more Rimahiko, right?**

**Review! Or face the wrath of Amu _and_**** Rima's dads. (Boys, if any, you better review...then run xD)****. **


	13. How Is This Going To Work

**I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! I just had this stupid research project and it was really getting to me :(. But this chapter is longer so I'm hoping that makes up for it a bit. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**

Due to certain reasons, Nagihiko had been kicked out of Amu's house. Explaining Rima and Nagihiko's super glued situation didn't help (Amu did _not _mention it was partly her fault). Tsumugu shoved Nagihiko out of the house while repeatedly apologizing to Rima. Amu knew that if she didn't let them stay they'd have nowhere else to go. Acting fast, Amu shouted out the first thing that came to her mind that would distract her father. Taking in a big breath, Amu shouted at the top of her lungs. "AMI IS HAVING A PRIVATE CONCERT FOR PAPA IN HER ROOM!" Tsumugu immediately stopped shoving Nagihiko and hearts popped in his eyes.

"PAPA IS COMING MY LITTLE ANGEL!" He sang and skipped upstairs to Ami's room, where he was then forced to join a tea party. Amu dragged in her two friends and proceeded to run to her room. Throwing her two friends in, she shut the door. Nagihiko and Rima glanced at each other, then at Amu.

"…At least he's not as bad as your dad when I come to visit, Rima." The petite blind nodded in response. Amu looked at Rima, eyes wide with shock.

"That makes me wonder- wait, YOU GO VISIT RIMA?!"

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all." Nagihiko smiled. Amu took mental note of it and reminded herself to tell the others about it later.

From across the hallway, Amu heard her father complain and stiffened. "You guys stay on the balcony until Papa goes into his office." And pushed them both onto the balcony. Luckily, they weren't going hungry, since Midori gave them a bento box before they were shoved outside like homeless puppies. Rima was now talking to Nagihiko as she helped him hold up the bento box so he could use his chopsticks, unfortunately, there was only one set so they were forced to share. A rattle came from above and the two looked up to see a familiar mop of blue hair, complete with a set of ears. Nagihiko and Rima's eyes widened slightly.

"Yo, shorty and Jack." Ikuto greeted. Mildly miffed at his last comment, Rima muttered the word 'stalker' to Nagihiko, who snickered. Ikuto's ears twitched and he looked down at the two.

"What was that?" He asked oblivious. The two glanced at each other.

"Nothing." They said at the same time, smiling creepily. Back in the room, Amu took a peek out of her door.

"Okay guys, Papa just went into his office." She whispered towards the glass door. Rima nodded and quickly stepped into the room and set the bento box on Amu's desk. Nagihiko, unsuspecting of the sudden force, tripped on the doorframe and fell on his face. This brought Rima down with him.

"Amu? What was that sound?" Tsumugu called from his office downstairs.

"Get off me Nagihiko!" Rima commanded. Rima was in a sitting position with her legs out in front of her. Nagihiko's chest was resting on her thighs and had his hands sprawled out in front of him. "Amu?! I'm coming in!" Tsumugu warned. Thinking fast, Amu made an 'Eeep!' sound and threw both Nagihiko _and_ Rima out onto the balcony.

Shouts and squeals were heard as Amu drew the curtain to cover up her friends.

"Amu?" Tsumugu asked. He eyed the bento box sitting on her desk. "What's that doing there?" Amu fidgeted under her father's stern look.

"Um, uh, I, um, Mama gave this to me, um, as a snack for when I'm doing homework?" Amu lied. Tsumugu looked thoughtful about this but suddenly changed personalities.

"Ah! My wonderful Honey for thinking about our daughter~" Tsumugu sang and danced back downstairs. Amu let out a sigh of relief and slid open her door to reveal Nagihiko and Rima standing right next to each other, backs stiff and faces bright red. Amu stared at the two.

"Um, s-sorry?" She apologized uncertainly. The air around her suddenly cracked as her two friends lifted their heads.

"What is your worst fear, Amu?" Rima asked, even thought she already knew.

"Enlighten us." Nagihiko added. Amu gasped in horror.

"I-I'm not afraid of anything." Amu answered putting on her 'cool&spicy' act. Nagihiko sweat-dropped as Rima stared indifferently. Amu glanced back at them and smiled, excited about the unexpected sleepover that might be her doom. Of course, she was oblivious about the last part. "So what do you want to do?"

"We cou-" Started Nagihiko but was quickly interrupted by a tall figure walking into Amu's room.

"Can I spend the night too?" Ikuto whispered, popping up from behind and wrapping his arms around Amu's waist. Amu freaked out and started thrashing her arms around.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERTED CAT!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Amu?!" The four heard Tsumugu call from downstairs. Using her incredible only-possible-in-anime strength, Amu picked up the three refugees and tossed them on the balcony, slid the door closed and drew the curtains. On the other side of the glass doors, Rima and Nagihiko glared at Ikuto, who shrugged.

**Two Hours of Chaos Later**

"Okay guys, lets get into our pajamas." Amu announced, seeing that it was already nine 'o'clock.

"I need to borrow some…" Ikuto remarked.

"You not staying here!" Amu hissed at him, but made no move to throw him out of her house. Nagihiko and Rima had a sudden epiphany (**A/N: Just learned what that meant last week :D**). How in the world are they going to change? Amu had also suddenly realized as Rima was giving her a look. "Uh, I can put a sheet up." Amu offered. Rima pouted, but figured there was no other way. Still, she was not satisfied. Looking around, she grabbed a thing strip of cloth and held it out to Amu.

"Tie this around his eyes." She commanded. Nagihiko looked at her.

"Aw come on Rima-chan, I'm not-" He was silenced with a glare. Amu tied the cloth around Nagihiko's eyes and raised up a sheet. Then, catching sight of Ikuto, she shoved him out on the balcony.

"Wha-"

"You're a pervert." She stated and locked the door. "Okay Rima, I think were good now." Amu told her as she brought over Rima's bag. Rima lifted her shirt over her head with difficulty only to figure out that I was hanging on her arm, unable to come off because of obvious reasons. There were only two ways to solve this problem.

a) Cut Rima's shirt in half (NO).

b) Slide it over to Nagihiko's side of the sheet and take it off from there.

Rima looked at Amu. Amu looked back, then at the shadow of Nagihiko's figure through the sheet.

"N-nagihiko?" Amu stammered, thinking of the awkward question she was about to ask.

"Hm?"

"We kind of need you to, um, take off Rima's shirt." There was silence on the other side.

"You want me to _what_?" Nagihiko asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"N-not like that! Since your hands are connected and all and Rima can't cut her shirt in half so you-"

"I get, don't worry." Nagihiko reassured. "I might need some help getting through Rima's shirt thought, seeing as how I'm blindfolded and all."

"Ah, ok." Amu said and walked over to Nagihiko's side.

"Nagihiko." Rima finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Nagihiko turned to the direction of her voice.

"I hope you fit through a size small." Nagihiko swore he could hear her smirking.

As it turned out, their pajama tops had to be put on the same way their day clothes had been taken up. So through all the confusion, putting on pajamas for Nagihiko and Rima had taken half an hour, in all. Amu plopped down on her bed after taking her sheet down.

"I have to change now too so go out to the balcony Nagihiko."

"Okay." He responded and walked towards the doors. Rima was pulled along with him Nagihiko drew open the curtain and slid open the door, to reveal Ikuto playing with a bird. The three elementary students stared.

"IKUTO YOU LET THAT POOR DEFENSELESS CREATURE GO." Amu commanded causing Ikuto to jump up on the roof in shock. Luckily the bird took this chance to fly away. Nagihiko looked back at Rima with his eyebrows raised. She shrugged in response.

The boy exited the room and Rima slid the door closed, leaving a little crack for her and Nagihiko's hands, and drew the curtain closed so that Amu could change. After she was done the boys were finally let in. The four were then faced with another dilemma.

"Ikuto still needs pajamas." Nagihiko noted. Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"No, he doesn't because he is no-" Amu started but was interrupted.

"Oh, so you want me to just sleep in my boxers, _Amu_?" Ikuto breathed in her ears as he hugged her from behind. Due to the sudden rush of emotions and certain mental images of a half-naked catboy, Amu Hinamori, age 12, blushed crimson and fainted, limp in Ikuto's arms. Nagihiko and Rima stared at Amu, then directed their stares to Ikuto. The older boy looked away.

"…she looks like she's going to be out for a while." Rima said.

"Yeah." The boys agreed.

"So," Rima drawled, "you're going to have to get the pajamas yourself." Ikuto looked horrified. He had heard the commotion with Amu's dad spotting Nagihiko from the roof. Frankly, he didn't want it to happen to him. Ikuto looked twitchy, then in one swift move he set Amu down on her bed, grabbed Nagihiko's arm, and dragged him towards the door, which in turn also dragged Rima.

"What the?" Nagihiko asked, surprised.

"If I go down you're coming with me." Ikuto told them and led them out the door. Tiptoeing across the hallway in a spy-like fashion, the three musketeers sneaked into Amu's parent's room. Rima occasionally peeked out the door to check if anyone was coming. Ikuto and Nagihiko dug through the clothes as neatly as possible. Picking a shirt and a pair of pants from the very bottom of the pile of perfectly folded clothes, Ikuto gave Nagihiko a nod and he pushed Rima's hand forward a bit. Rima poked her head out into the hallway and snapped back as quickly as possible.

"Her dad's coming hide if you value you life!" Rima whispered screamed. Ikuto and Nagihiko's eyes widened. Chara-changing, Ikuto jumped onto the eight-foot-tall dresser like a cat that just got the shock of its life. Rima and Nagihiko awkwardly crawled under the bed.

"Tsumugu?" Midori called from downstairs. "Are you going to bed early?"

"Yeah." He replied. Tsumugu entered the room and looked around. He got out a pair of pajamas from the drawers at the bottom of the dresser, which made the whole thing shake. Ikuto clung on for dear life. After taking his shirt off, Tsumugu caught sight of himself in the mirror. "These are the muscles that fight off all boys!" Tsumugu declared to himself while making flexing poses. "Mwahahahaha!" He laughed, it was kind of like Tadase's when he chara-changed, only, Tsumugu's had a more weird superhero ring to it. It took all of Ikuto's willpower not to laugh at the sight below him. Rima and Nagihiko gave each other weird looks as they listened to Tsumugu's rambling's. He put his pajama top on and hopped on the bed. It creaked. Rima squeaked and Nagihiko slapped his other hand on her mouth. Tsumugu perked up and an intense and suspenseful aura formed around the room. It was so scarily silent they heard a cricket chirp from outside. After about a minute of Tsumugu's cautious glancing around the room and the three intruders holding their breath, he finally dismissed it as nothing and turned off his light. Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Rima, quietly let go of their breaths. After about five more minutes of waiting, they heard a loud, deep rumble. Figuring out that Tsumugu was asleep, Rima and Nagihiko crawled out from under the bed and Ikuto jumped off the dressed with the grace and silence of a cat. Rima and Nagihiko dashed out the door, quickly followed by Ikuto, who closed it silently. Re-tiptoeing across the hallway and into Amu's room, the three let out a huge sigh of relief. Meanwhile, the pinkette shifted and blinked open her eyes.

"Mmm," Amu groaned, still a bit groggy. "Why do you guys look like you just got out of a life-or-death situation?" She asked then noticed the clothes in Ikuto hand, then looked at Ikuto, back at the clothes, back at Ikuto. "…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNEAKED INTO MY PARENT'S ROOM AND _STOLE_ MY DAD'S PAJAMAS." Amu hissed at Ikuto. His ears drooped, the disappeared. Nagihiko decided it was time to intervene on their lover's quarrel.

"Um, guys, where, and how, are we going to sleep?" He asked. Rima nodded.

"I guess I can sneak a futon from the covers and Rima can sleep in my bed with me." Amu suggested.

"Aw, don't you want to sleep with me, Amu?" Ikuto pouted.

"PERVERT." Amu shouted and slammed the door in his face. Amu walked down the hallway, sighing. She stopped in front of the bedding closet and got a futon out just as her father came out of his room. "P-papa!" Amu exclaimed. "W-what are you doing." Amu asked attempting to hide the futon behind her (and failing miserably).

"Getting a drink of water. What are you doing with that futon?" He eyed his daughter suspiciously. Just then, Ami came running down the hallway whimpering. She clutched Amu's leg.

"Onee-chan! There's monstas in my woom!" She squealed. Amu looked down at her little sister.

"Ah! Yeah Papa, Ami is sleeping in my room tonight." Amu said as she left a confused Tsumugu and dragged away a confused Ami. As she went back to her room, Ikuto got up from his sitting place and his ears popped up.

"Did you get the...um?" Ikuto interrupted himself and pointed to Ami. The kindergartner stared at Ikuto in wonder.

"NEKO-NII!"

**15 Minutes of Cat-chasing Later**

Ikuto stared at the middle, his eyes occasionally wandering.

Rima and Nagihiko stared at the middle with awkward smiles. (**A/N: The ones when they were smiling in ep62 when they found out about Amu's teddy bear.**)

Amu stared at the middle, her eye, twitching.

Ami was in the middle, singing like there was no tomorrow.

It was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

**Gah! I'm done :D. I'll try to update my other stories soon too. I'm pretty sure the whole no update thing won't happen again but, just don't get too mad if I don't update. Me and deadlines don't mix xP.**

**Review! They'll give me more motivation!  
**


	14. What Happened Last Night

**I'm back! Here is why. I watched episode 7 of Shugo Chara Doki! Dokki!!! And even after like two weeks I'm still obsessing. Back to the point, I got supremely pumped to write but unfortunately still had writer's block and emoness. O.o So I went back and read my story for ideas. Then I reread all my reviews and felt supremely guilty T~T. So I'm back!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Shugo Chara. I own rubber bands for my braces (PAIN).**

* * *

Amu stumbled downstairs like a zombie. She looked like one too. The night before had been hectic. As she sat down, she thought back to last night…….

**_Last Night_**

_"Okay, are we all set?" Amu asked, hoping no one would object. The idea was for sleeping order was Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu. _

_"No." Rima objected. Amu cursed inwardly. _

_"What's wrong Rima?" Amu sighed._

_"I refuse to sleep next to the crossdresser." The petite blond huffed. Nagihiko made a confused face. She gave him a knowing look, shifting her eyes between Amu and Ikuto. Nagihiko looked at them and gave her a slight nod showing that he understood. _

_"Oh, and like I want to sleep next to Ms. Drama Queen." Rima furrowed her eyebrows. Just because they were trying to get Amu to sleep next to Ikuto didn't mean he could just right out insult her. _But this could be fun…_Rima smiled to herself._

_"Who are _you_ calling 'drama queen', Dancer-Boy?"Amu and Ikuto watched the fight with interest._

_"Oh, like you never act, Tsundere-san?" Rima had totally flushed to a brilliant magenta at the last comment._

_"Y-you PURPLE HEADED FREAK!" Rima blew up. Forget the acting, she wasn't going to be teased like that._

_"Wanna call me that again you Chibi De-" _

_"CUT IT OUT GUYS!" Amu intervened. "Ami is asleep!" she gestured to her younger sister, who was curled up in a pile of blankets sucking her thumb. "Now to get this matter settled Ikuto and I will sleep between you guys. OKAY?" Amu's voice had an edge that commanded full obedience. Rima and Nagihiko looked at Amu, shocked. Then looked at each other and shrugged all the heat from the argument gone. Mission accomplished. Nagihiko and Rima lay down on the blankets and Amu and Ikuto placed themselves snuggly between their arms. The sounds from outside the balcony entered the room. A very distinguished cricket was heard. The four teenagers lay on the ground (the bed was too small) with eyes wide open, avoiding eye contact, except for Ikuto who was intently staring at Amu. Rima decided to make a comment._

_"…This is awkward."_

**_1 hour Later_**

_Amu stared at the ceiling. She was the only one that had not fallen asleep yet. The sounds of her friends' breathing calmed and soothed her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a noise was heard._

**Present Time **

Amu glared down her breakfast. "…I can't believe they all _sleep talk._" She plunked her head on the table.

**_Last Night. 1 a.m._**

_"Don't leave me….." Ikuto sighed. Amu jerked around to face him. The teen looked like he was straining and lifted an arm to put around Amu. She gasped but didn't move. Ikuto's expression softened and he slightly smiled. "…giraffe." Amu stared up at Ikuto. _What the heck?!_ But it got weirder._

_"Stop…chewing on my toes…Doggy-san." Nagihiko breathed. Amu stared over Ikuto's shoulder at the boy. "Oh….the ride is over….." Nagihiko sighed._

_"Guys? Are you awake? This isn't funny." Amu hissed at the boys. After five minutes of silence she figured they went back to a silent slumber, but it didn't last._

_"Put down the….rubber chicken…." Ikuto frowned. Amu stared back at his with wide eyes. She sighed and turned the other way, facing Rima now, hoping it would help tune them out. But then heard a whimper come from the direction in front of her. She gasped in horror._

_"No...Amu…not that boy….he's no…good…" Rima explained. Amu stared in confusion._

_"Wha-"_

_"Go for that one…with the…blue...hair…" She smiled confidently. Amu was about to scream. _

_"How am I gonna SLEEP?" She whined. Then, somehow, Rima swung her one of her short legs over and it actually reached Nagihiko and kicked him in the shin. That woke him up._

_"Ow! What the?" He jerked up into a sitting position. Since Ikuto and Amu were lying on Rima and Nagihiko's connected hands, they were thrusted upwards. _

_"Whoa!" Ikuto sprung up and glared at Nagihiko. "What the heck did you do that for?" He growled, slightly miffed at the rude awakening. Nagihiko looked confused._

_"I don't know!" He exasperated. "Something hit me in the sh-"_

_"Amu?" a voice called from across the hallway. The four froze. "Amu what's that noise?" Her father grumbled from the other side of the door. Amu panicked and time slowed down. Before they knew it, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Rima had been tossed out the sliding doors, with so much strength that they actually went over the balcony railings. "Amu I'm coming in." Tsumugu entered the room and looked around suspiciously. Amu pretended to just wake up and looked groggily up at her dad._

_"What's wrong Papa?"_

**_Outside the Balcony_**

_Ikuto, thinking fast, Chara-changed and held on to the railings for dear life. Nagihiko panicked and grabbed for the nearest thing he could find, Ikuto's………tail._

_"YEEOOOWW!" the older boy screeched. _

_"S-sorry, Ikuto-san." Nagihiko sweat-dropped. He looked down and smiled at Rima's dangling figure, a bit thankful of the fact that their hands were glued together._

_"Are you okay? Rima-chan?" The girl said nothing. Nagihiko looked at the girl in panic._

_"Ikuto! Rima's being unresponsive!" He told the older boy._

_"What do you expect me to do about it? I'm trying to hold on so that we don't all_ die_!" Ikuto hissed, his tail still sore. He looked down at the younger boy, who's face was scrunched up with worry. "We'll just have to wait for Amu." He assured._

**_Amu's Room_**

_"What was that screech just now?" Tsumugu asked Amu. _Darnit Ikuto. _She cursed. _

_"Nothing Papa, probably just some alley cats." She faked laughed. Her father eyed her skeptically. But something caught his eye. _

_"Do you want me to take Ami back to her room?" Amu smiled at he father, glad that he didn't push farther about the voices in her room._

_"Yeah, thanks." And he left with the sleeping 4-year-old in his arms. Amu let out a sigh of relief and walked out to her balcony and found…a paw clutching the railing. Amu squeaked in surprise and rushed over to look over the edge. She saw Ikuto looking at her in relief and Nagihiko and Rima dangling below him. _

_"Amu!" Nagihiko shouted up. "Get us up! Hurry!" The girl complied and, with all her strength, pulled Ikuto's arms up so he could successfully climb over the railing. He then pulled on his tail, much to his distaste, and dragged Nagihiko up and the younger boy dragged Rima up._

_"Rima? Rima?" Nagihiko asked worriedly. "Ri…ma…" Nagihiko stopped calling her name. After a moment of silence he burst out laughing. Ikuto frowned._

_"What's wrong with squirt?" He demanded. Amu looked back and forth between the two boys._

_"Nothing!" Nagihiko laughed. "She's been asleep this whole time!"_

**Present Time**

"Amu? Amu? Here's some lunch." Midori said as she plopped down a seven bento boxes in front of Amu's face. Amu snapped out of her trance and stared at the items in front of her.

"…Mama…" She said warily.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give me _seven _lunches?" Midori looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"I thought maybe you'd like to share some with your friends." Midori winked. Amu smiled at her mother.

"Thanks Mama!" She said and rushed upstairs with the boxes. She entered the room and gave each of her friends their boxes, giving them an extra one for lunch. Rima smiled at Amu.

"Thanks." There wasn't a single thing about Rima that said 'I had a horrible night.' Probably because she slept through being throw over a balcony. Nagihiko and Rima began too eat but Ikuto stared at his. "Is there something wrong?" Amu asked. Ikuto looked at her.

"How did she know I was here?" He asked. Amu opened her mouth to answer but she didn't have one. Then Midori suddenly burst in the room with a laundry basket. The four residents froze. Nagihiko and Rima were in mid-motion of putting food in their mouths and Amu stared, her mouth still open. Ikuto quirked an eyebrow. Midori walked around the room, picking up discarded clothes and putting them in her basket. When she collected the last of the laundry and turned to leave she looked back and smiled at them.

"Don't be late for school~!" She smiled and closed the door. The four shared glances at each other.

"Do you think it's a mom thing?" Nagihiko voiced his thoughts. The others nodded. Ikuto shrugged and began inhaling the bento box the Amu hand handed to him. Amu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Nagihiko looked between the two and gave a ly smiled. He looked over to rima with a smirk. Rima gave him a side glance and finished th rest of her meal (which was quite difficult seeing as how she wasn't left-handed).

"I think we should get going." she announced.

"Yeah." Nagihiko grinned and quickly agreed with her as they exited to the balcony. Amu heard the voice of Rhythm shouting 'chara-change!' and a squeal of complaint from Rima. Ikuto stared after the figure of Nagihiko carrying Rima off. He looked back and smirked at Amu.

"You want a rid to school?" Amu blushed furiously and kicked him out the door, over the balcony railings, again. This time, Ikuto didn't react fast enough to grab the railing.

"Ow!" He groaned from his position on the ground. "You could have killed me!" He whined, looking up at the pinkette. A tick mark appeared on Amu's forehead.

"CAT'S HAVE NINE LIVES." She shouted at him and slammed the balcony door shut. Ikuto stared up at the balcony.

"What about my-" Before he could finish, Amu slid open the door and tossed his bento outside. It bounced off his head and landed perfectly in his hands. Amu quickly slid the door closed again. Ikuto stared at the bento that landed in his hands. He turned to stare down the road and stood up to walk to school.

"…girls." He muttered as he walked down the sidewalk.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know this is a Rimahiko fic but who doesn't like a little Amuto? Aside from Tadamu fans, I still respect you guys :)

**. I promise there will be more Rimahiko in the next chapter. I think I can come up with a schedule for my updates (AGAIN?!).**

**After I get at least 12 reviews, I will start writing the next chapter. I'll probably finish within 2-3 days unless something comes up. Thanks for putting up with my random deadlines! **

**Review! **


	15. Seriously We're Gonna Cook

**You all hate me. Go on, kill me, I deserve it X.x **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**

The whispers were heard from afar.

"Is that…Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun?!?!?!?" non-fanclub members exclaimed.

"Rima-sama!!!" Rima's fanboys cried in despair.

"Not Nagihiko-kun too!!" Nagihiko's fanclub(because, truth be told, they weren't _all _girls) groaned in frustration. Everyone seemed to have they're own little tantrum as the two of them walked towards the school, hand in hand, looking like everything was perfectly normal.

"MAAASHIROOOOO RIMAAAAAAA!!!!!" Screeched a girl with an inflated ego. "I, SAAYA YAMABUKI, WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!!"

Rima used her hand and the back of Nagihiko's palm to cover her ears. "Stand for what?"

Saaya glared at the girl with agitation dancing in her eyes. She gestured to their hands. "THIS!"

Rima lifted the hands from her palms and stared at the taller girl. She glanced at Nagihiko, who seemed to be very interested in a tree on the other side of the school, and sighed. "Is there something wrong with our hands?"

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

"So? Am I not allowed to hold hands with Nagihiko?" Rima asked innocently. Saaya just about tore all her hair out.

Nagihiko intervened before it got ugly. "Ah, Yamabuki-san, lovely morning isn't it?" He smiled and took her hand with his free one.

"N-nagihiko-sama…" Saaya sighed with a blush, imaging her own fantasies.

"It would be terrible to ruin it with your loud sputtering." His grin grew.

"Yes, yes it- Wait, what did you-" Her eyes widened at him.

Nagihiko glanced at his wrist (which there was obviously no watch). "Would you look at the time, we better get to the Guardian meeting, ne? Rima-_chan_?" He stressed honorific and inwardly chuckled at Saaya's expression.

"You're right, Nagihiko-_kun_." Rima smiled at the girl. "Farewell, Yamabuki-san." Rima chirped and she and Nagihiko turned away, snickering as they left the shocked and confused Saaya behind.

**Royal Garden**

Nagihiko pulled out Rima's chair pushed her in before he sat down himself. They glanced at each other for a second before both bursting out in laughter.

"The look on her face was priceless!"

"Who's face?" Kairi asked, walking into the building. Rima ceased laughing and smiled at him.

"Nothing."

Nagihiko leaned an elbow against the table. "What are you doing her so early so early, Sanjou-san?"

"I just wanted to go over today's plans for-" Kairi bit his tongue, suddenly remembering who he was talking to. He couldn't say 'the plans for Rimahiko Idea #34', he had to think quick. "-pineapples." He saved.

Rima gave Nagihiko a look and they stared at the boy. Kairi was beginning to lose his cool under the gaze of his upperclassmen. _How could I do that? PINEAPPLES? Really? I need to escape, they might find out about the plans and if I don't leave so they might melt me with their laservision. And it'll give them some time alone together. Yeah, since I _am _part of the team…and Yaya-san will praise-NO! this is for the team. For the team. _

"Is he talking to himself or the tree?"

"I don't know but either way it's entertaining."

"I must leave and study the profiles of any new students!" Kairi proclaimed suddenly and quickly exited the garden. The two left in the Royal Garden glanced at each other.

"That sounded stalkerish." Rima remarked.

"Our whole life is stalkerish." Nagihiko sighed and stood up, tugging his hand so that Rima stood up too.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The kitchen, I need to make tea and treats or we'll have to listen to Yaya complaining all day." Rima cringed.

"Can you do it with one hand?" Rima held up their connected hands.

"Nope." Nagihiko smiled. "You're going to help me."

"B-but I can't cook very well…" Rima argued.

"Of course you can, remember that time at Amu's house?"

"But you were helping me!"

"So? I'll just have to hug you as you're cooking again." Nagihiko smirked back at Rima, who blushed and attempted to kick him in the shin as he walked.

**30 seconds later**

"I can't believe it."

"Shut up."

"That _has _to be a new record."

"Shut _up!_"

"Who blows up the kitchen in less then 30 seconds from walking in?!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Rima screamed and pushed him with her free hand. Unfortunately, Nagihiko had been standing on raw egg yolk and slipped, causing them both to tumble over into a sack of flour.

When Rima and Nagihiko had entered the kitchen, he was getting the sugar from the cabinet next to the stove and told Rima to heat up some water and make tea, since it was fairly easy and the water and pots were pretty close to where he was working. Rima got a pot with her hand and held it a little unsteadily as she got water, which made it heavier. She put it on the stove and turned on the fire, as she turned around to get the tea leaves however, she knocked over a bottle of cooking oil which had been stupidly placed right next to the stove. The oil poured into the fire and there was a loud crack and bang as the pot of water flew halfway across the room and landed in the butter, Nagihiko freaked out since the explosion happened right next to him and dropped the eggs he was holding with his right hand. He screamed and looked around. The fire had caught on the napkins sitting on the counter and the little flaming paper remnants we floating all around the room. The whole scene looked like a kitchen from hell. Rima shrieked as a spark flew too close to her face.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" She panicked.

Nagihiko grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and looked her straight in the eye. "No panicking! We do not panic!" He commanded, even though she could hear the hysterics in his voice. He dragged her around the kitchen island and jumped up on the counter. Rima felt her arm get pulled out of it's socket and made a face. It popped back once Nagihiko had jumped back down with a bright red cylinder in his hand. It was the fire extinguisher.

"Pull out the pin!" He shouted to her.

"The what?" Rima stared at him.

Nagihiko stared at her. "The little stick thing with the loop." Her mouthed formed an 'o' and she hooked her finger in the loop and pulled. It popped out and they ran(more like Nagihiko ran and Rima was dragged) back to the fire and Nagihiko pulled the trigger, the white substance shooting out from the hose, that Rima held, and falling upon the fire, which was steadily diminishing. Once the fire was put out, the two teens stared at their handy work, the extinguisher dangling from Nagihiko's hand as the hose slipped from Rima's hand. This brought them to their current situation.

"You're all white." Nagihiko said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh, and like you aren't." Rima retorted. Nagihiko scowled.

"Well we wouldn't have turned out this way if you hadn't blown up the kitchen."

Rima blushed. She had nothing to say, since it _was _her fault. She grabbed the can of whip cream that had fallen on the ground next to her and shot it all over Nagihiko's unsuspecting face. He froze, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Rima stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha."

Nagihiko slapped his hand over his face and wiped the cream off. He took the cream and wiped it all over Rima's face. She gasped and dropped the can. She jumped up and ran to the other side of the island, causing Nagihiko to jump up also and their arms to swing over and rest on top of the island.

Rima grabbed the frosting designer and squeezed, laughing as it got all over Nagihiko's already ruined uniform. Nagihiko turned and grabbed two eggs, flinging them like shuriken as they hit her easily, considering how close they were. Rima growled as the goopy egg insides splattered all over her. She took the sink nozzle of its holder, turned the water on high, and pushed the jet stream button, all with one hand. Nagihiko sputtered as a onslaught of water hit him in the mouth. Still gurgling, he scooped up the half-melted butter (due to the pot) and threw it at Rima. Rima, furious, dropped the hose with water still shooting from it and threw a banana at the enemy. Nagihiko ducked and ran towards the fridge for more ammo, forgetting he was glued to Rima. She slipped on the water and fell forwards, crashing into Nagihiko.

**Royal Garden, 7:50a.m.**

"Where are Rima and Nagihiko? They left before us." Amu asked.

"I had also seen them earlier today." Kairi told them.

"Maybe they're in the kitchen?" Tadase suggested.

"Let's go check." Nadeshiko stood and walked towards the kitchen. The others got up and followed her. She arrived in front of the kitchen and opened the door, poking her head in. She gasped and Amu swung the door open.

There they were. Except, Nagihiko was on the ground, in a half twist so that his body was facing downwards and his face was turned upwards as one of his elbows supported him. Rima was on top of him; her hands on either side of him, and their faces were only centimeters apart and bright red. (**A/N: If I explained it right, this position _is_ possible with glued hands…I think…**)

Kukai coughed when he saw them. Utau stared at them and reached for the doorknob, "Sorry for interrupting…" She said as she closed the door. Team Rimahiko stared at the closed door, minds blank. Seconds ticked by before-

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Nagihiko and Rima objected as they swung kitchen door open. An awkward silence fell upon the group as they all stared at each other.

Kukai suddenly burst out laughing. "You guys look hilarious!"

And the others burst out laughing too. Nagihiko shared a look with Rima and checked the kitchen mirror. They were both covered from head to toe with kitchen ingredients and Nagihiko had water dripping from his sleeves. They looked at themselves for a whiled before Nagihiko started sniggering. Rima giggled and they went into full blown laughter also.

Once the laughter ceased, Tadase glanced at his watch(because he actually had one). "Uhm, guys? We're going to be late for school." He said chuckled nervously.

"What?! I have a perfect record!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We should probably all go." Utau said.

"Yeah." Amu agreed.

Rima's eyebrow furrowed. "Hold on." She commanded and everyone froze in motion. Rima was using a tone that said 'listen or die'.

Nagihiko sighed. "Does this," He gestured to his and Rima's current status: messy, "mean we have to _change _again?!" He groaned.

**

* * *

I KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!!!! Okay for those of you who read "****Watashi ni xx Shinasai!****" I have her problem :( And for those of you that don't, it's _really _hard for me to write romance for some reason. I know there are authors out there who write romance with no experience and I _can _do it but my romance writing skills sucks (that was a mouthful)....I probably sound like a wuss. Dx**

**Review! **

p.s. Did I already screw my update schedule last week? If not then screw updating schedules, me and deadlines don't mix x.x


	16. Awkwardness and Ikuto's Potty Mouth

**You all hate me. Go on, kill me, I deserve it X.x Hello everyone! Here speaking as the biggest procrastinator, begging for forgiveness by updating my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**

An awkward silence enveloped the room as entire class stared at the spectacle in front of them. If the scene were seen from a third party point of view, it would actually prove to be quite humorous. But, alas, no one was viewing from a third party, so everyone, but the two creatures at the front of the classroom, just gawked.

Yuu snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously. "Ah, Mashiro-san, would you mind telling me why you and Fujisaki-san are, um, ah, covered in.....kitchen......things...?"

Rima glared at him. Due to the fact that they were running out of time, Nagihiko and Rima couldn't change. And even if they did have time they couldn't. The nurse had just given out the last uniform to some deranged boy who still wet his pants in the sixth grade. So they arrived at Rima's classroom covered from head to toe in ingredients from their previous food fight.

Yuu shriveled up under the blonde's menacing look. "R-right, best not mentioned."

Rima huffed and stomped to her desk, an equally grumpy Nagihiko in a tow. Yuu looked at them curiously, then gulped. He seriously knew better than to question these certain Guardians when they were in a foul mood. But then again, a teacher's gotta do, what a teacher's gotta do.

Yuu tugged at his collar. "Mashiro-san, would you mind telling me why you are grasping Fujisaki's hand and rendering him unable to go to his own classroom?"

A depressing aura enveloped Nagihiko and a tick mark appeared on Rima's forehead as her patience reached it's limit. "It's the STUPID GORILLA'S FAULT!" She growled and pointed a finger towards Tadase and Amu's direction. Said two cringed and took sudden interest in the world map.

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "That still doesn't answer my quest-"

Nagihiko slapped his right hand over Rima's mouth before she could make another outburst. "What she means is, due to certain circumstances," He shot a meaningful glance in Amu and Tadase's direction (they were currently focusing on Canada with great intensity). "Our hands have been super-glued together, thus we cannot be separated."

Yuu stared at them, then at the blonde and pinkette (who were now looking at Ireland), his eye twitching. Just when he thought teaching kids with charas couldn't get worse. "Wonderful..." He groaned. "Just…just sit." Yuu told them, instantly regretted teaching again. He had forgotten all the drama that came with the job. But who could blame him, after trying hard to forget his high school years when-

Well, let's not go into detail.

"NOOO! NAGIHIKO-SAMA!" Saaya screeched. The kids around her winced and edged away from her, then turned their attention back to the 'Together Forever (Glued) Couple'. For some reason, when they asked for an extra chair, an errand student said that all chairs were being used for other purposes. Like, for instance, being tied to a tree to make a swing, courtesy of the _Guardians. _Or replacing a window in the Royal Gardens to let in the breeze, said the _Guardians._ Thus, the two were forced to sit close, very close, to each other on the same chair. Of course, this made Saaya, very unhappy. (Sad face)

"Yamabuki-san, please have a seat." Yuu consoled tiredly.

"I WILL NOT! SHE IS NOT WORTHY!"

Rima was losing her patience. "Worthy of what? Your annoying voice? Because I gladly decline."

"WHY YOU-"

"I'm thinking you're going to finish that with 'lovely girl?" Nagihiko smiled and propped his chin up with his right hand.

"B-But Nagihiko-sama I-"

Amu 'Cool&Spicy' mode: ON. "Will you shut up already? My ears will start bleeding if you don't stop ranting in that egotistical and snarky voice of yours." Amu pinched her nose as she spoke, trying to mimic the other girl.

"HINAMORI AMU! MY ARCH NEMISIS!" Saaya screeched again.

Yuu, coughed, the full authority as a teacher backing that very cough. All heads turned to face the rarely serious figure of their homeroom teacher.

"Please go to the Headmaster's office for disrupting class, Yamabuki-san."

"Bu-"

"_Please go to the Headmaster's office for disrupting class, Yamabuki-san._" His tone was calm, but it commanded obedience.

Saaya's head hung low. "Yes sir." She sniffed. The class let out a sigh of relief, which was greatly misinterpreted. Saaya's head snapped upright, an annoying laugh erupting from her and a hand placed under her chin. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! FEAR NOT, MY DEAR DEVOTEES, FOR MY ABSENCE WILL BE SHORTLIVED!" And with that she stomped off, hand still on cheek.

Yuu sighed. "Okay class; please turn in your homework!" Yuu smiled cheerfully.

Rima's eye twitched in annoyance. She whisper-screamed, "Is everyone at this school bipolar?!"

**Lunch Break**

"…………………………" Rima dropped her chopsticks…again. Curses. After first period, the two had gone to the girl's bathroom (on Rima's insistence. "There is _no _way I am going in the boy's bathroom." She had said) to clean up a bit. Now that it was lunch time, Rima had some trouble using her left hand. Nagihiko had taken all her notes for her in class.

"…And so when Yaya showed everyone her dream picture everyone was…"

"Ah, do you need me to help you, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

"I'm fine on my own." Rima huffed and picked up her chopsticks from the table.

"You're so cute like that, Rima-chan." Nagihiko chuckled, pointing out Rima's stubbornness.

Rima instantly flushed. "Wha-what?"

Nagihiko, as if finally realizing what he just said, also turned pink. "W-what I mean is, uh, um, well, anyone would say that really, I mean you just…yeah…" Nagihiko stuttered.

Rima picked at her lunch awkwardly. _Stupid chopsticks._ She bit her lip and was about to say something when…

"I SENSE LOVE!" El popped up between the two striking her cupid pose.

Nagihiko's right hand and Rima's left hand both shot up at once and grabbed the meddling creature.

"Why you little-" Rima started.

Amu cut her off. "El?" She looked at Nagihiko and Rima. "_Love?_" She smiled the two and wagged her eyebrows.

"She deranged." Nagihiko laughed nervously.

"Definitely crazy." Rima agreed quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

"Suspicious!~" Yaya sang.

Ikuto walked over to them, lunch in hand when he accidentally hit his foot. Hard.

"OW! F–censored :O- THAT HURTS!" He shouted out, interrupting the interrogation.

Rima and Nagihiko sighed in relief, but…what did he say?"

"Did he just…" Tadase trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes, I think he just did…" Kairi awkwardly pushed up his glasses.

"Ikuto…" Amu stared at him.

Yaya, for once, was shocked speechless.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO YOU DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT!" Utau screamed at him and shook him back and forth violently.

"What? They're all in 6th grade now…" Ikuto excused.

"NOT YAYA AND KAIRI! KAIRI IS STILL _TEN_ FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Utau smacked him on the head. The other Guardians stared…and stared…and stared some more.

Nadeshiko walked forward and coughed, gaining Utau's attention. "I believe there is only one way for him to atone for such a crime."

Utau slowly loosened her grip on Ikuto's collar. "Yes…yes there is only one way." Utau grinned. "Come on Ikuto, you're going to atone for such language in front of innocent ears.

The other Guardians involuntarily twitched. If it was Nadeshiko and Utau, it had to be bad.

"Kukai."

"Y-yes, Utau-sama?" Kukai stammered, scared out of his wits by her easygoing tone.

"Send a message to Tsukasa for me, will you?"

**Tsukasa's Office**

Tsukasa sipped some of his tea. His appointment with a certain student this morning had unnerved him a bit.

_"I'm here!" Saaya exclaimed, slamming the office doors open. If Tsukasa was surprised he didn't show it._

_"Ah, yes, Ms. Yamabuki, Nikaidou-sensei has told me about your…outburst in class." Tsukasa sat down in his seat and gave her a soft, but serious, look. Saaya took a seat and pretended to be regretting. _

_"I'm so sorry about that, Headmaster-san. I-I don't know what had gotten over me." Saaya pretended to wipe tears._

_Tsukasa sighed, from Rima to Nagihiko, it was fairly easy for him to see the anything now. "I see, well, as long as you have recognized your actions as inappropriate, you are free to go with a warning. I trust this won't happen again, Yamabuki-san?"_

_Saaya sniffled. "Yes sir."_

_Tsukasa gave her one of his dazzling smiles. The one Tadase had inherited from him. "Thank you, Yamabuki-san. Please have a nice day."_

_Saaya blushed and bowed. "Okaaaay ~ " and she skipped out of the room, doors closing behind her. She cupped her face in her hands. "Soooo dreeaaamy…" she sighed. "I must tell the others!" She declared, referring to her 'posse'. _

Tsukasa sighed. He's been through way to many schoolgirl crushes over the years. In fact, it was the main reason why he rarely showed his face around the school.

A knock came from his door and Tsukasa frowned. "Come in." He called, expecting the girl from earlier. Instead, a nervous Kukai stumbled in, panting.

"Ah, Souma-san, what brings you here?"

Kukai looked at him wearily. "Utau told me to tell you the Guardians need to have the rest of the day off to work on festival stuff." Kukai gasped. Utau had sure sent him running, literally.

Tsukasa smiled like there was absolutely nothing wrong. "Sure, Souma-san."

"Okaythanksbye!" Kukai said, dashing out of the room. Tsukasa chuckled.

"Well, it's clear who wears the pants in their relationship."

**Outside Water Fountains**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, eat you words." Utau smiled evilly. Ikuto looked at his little sister sternly (but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl).

"Come on, Utau, cut it out."

"You have to learn your lesson, Ikuto." Rima wagged her finger at him. Nagihiko glanced at her warily.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?" Ikuto asked the other boys. They shook their heads slowly. Ikuto cursed under his breath.

"What did you just say Ikuto?" Utau asked dangerously.

"Mr. Black Cat's a Potty-Mouth!" Yaya pointed a finger at him.

"Give me a break!" Ikuto slapped his forehead.

"I'm back!" Nadeshiko called and ran up to them with a bucket, three bars of soap, a toothbrush, hand towels, and rubber gloves.

Utau smiled. "Perfect."

Ikuto backed up closer to the sinks. "Utau…what are you doing?"

Utau snapped on the gloves. "Here, kitty kitty kitty." She sang.

Ikuto grimaced and turned around to make a run for it, but behind him, in all her glory, was Ms. Hinamori Amu. Ikuto's grimace turned into a pout. "_Amu, _I don't wanna." Ikuto gave her the cutest face he could muster, which was pretty darn cute.

Amu hesitated for a moment, a slight blush forming, but stood her ground. "Sorry, Ikuto, but you deserve it."

Ikuto turned around sadly, then suddenly looked like he saw a ghost. "Oh my God, LOOK! IT'S A DISTRACTION!" Everybody turned their heads towards the direction in which he pointed. Ikuto smirked and started walking towards the woods when someone tackled him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kukai had landed on his back and pulled him up in a headlock. "Sorry man, but it was either you or me, and I'm not taking my chances with her." Kukai apologized. He dragged the old boy over to the chair (that had magically appeared, Rima noted) and tied him up.

"This, is _so_ wrong." Ikuto muttered.

"Yaya, hold his shoulders, Nadeshiko, keep his head still, Amu, keep his mouth open."

"Why do _I_ have to keep his mouth open?!" Amu whined, not to keen on sticking her fingers into Ikuto's mouth and prying it open.

"Oh Amu, you know you want to." Ikuto smirked.

Utau smacked the back of his head. "From this point on you are to remain silent until I say so."

"What is this, military camp?" Ikuto gave his sister a look. Utau smacked his head again, harder this time.

Yaya gripped his shoulders and Nadeshiko held his head. Before Amu opened his mouth though, Utau noticed something. Ikuto was starting to turn purple.

"Um, Nadeshiko, could you loosen your grip a little? Anymore and you might squeeze his brains out or something."

The other girl giggled lightly and loosened her iron grip. Just a little.

Amu, much to her distaste, pulled open Ikuto's mouth with her index and middle fingers. Utau filled the bucket up with water and soaked the soap and toothbrush in it before taking them out and furiously scrubbing the soap bar with the toothbrush.

She took the soapafied toothbrush, held it in front of Ikuto's face and smirked. "This is what you get, Onii-san."

"Hah HAAGA KA AHA." Ikuto tried to say something. Utau plunged the toothbrush in his mouth and brushed like mad.

"AHHHH!"

Rima and Nagihiko winced at the scream. They had taken a seat on next to the flower beds. Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase backed up each time Ikuto looked like he was having a seizure.

Rima got up and walked away, pulling Nagihiko with her. "Um, Rima, where are we going?" Nagihiko asked her.

"I don't know; somewhere where someone isn't being tortured." She replied. He gave her a look. "We're walking; it puts a little strain on our hands so we'll separate faster. He continued to look at her. "What?" She asked, getting uncomfortable.

"And you know this…how?" Nagihiko gave her a knowing smile.

She blushed. "Shut up. It's not like you're best friends with super-glue either." She huffed. Nagihiko chuckled.

After a few minutes of walking, the two ended up in the meadow in the forest behind the school. A first grade teacher was letting her class collect flowers, also. Nagihiko and Rima stopped walking for a moment and leaned against a tree.

Nagihiko sighed, relaxed. "At times like this I think my life might be normal." Nagihiko smiled.

Rima looked up at him. "Yeah right."

Nagihiko chuckled awkwardly. He was about to say something when a bloodcurdling scream was heard. Everyone in the meadow froze, even the little first-graders with ADD. Then, the sound of a monster stomping through the woods was heard. The children started panicking and screaming. Nagihiko looked up and stood in between Rima and the wild stomping. A creature, fast as lightning, burst out of the woods and looked both ways. A little girl started crying.

"He has rabies!" A little boy shouted in terror and hid behind the teacher.

It was true. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Cat-Boy Extraordinaire, looked like he had rabies. He ran away from the four devil girls (Nadeshiko, Utau, Amu, and Yaya) when they were getting the second soap bar. Now, since he really didn't have the time to wash off his face, there were white soaps suds all over him, leaking out of his mouth. And his eyes were blood shot red since Utau 'accidentally' got soap in his eyes.

"GET HIM!" A shrill voice sounded. Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase burst through the trees (with looks of regret on their faces) and jumped Ikuto, all at once. The girls ran in the meadow after them with rope and tied Ikuto up. "Sorry for the disturbance, he needs our help." Utau explained to the first-grade teacher and gestured at Ikuto.

"I-I see…" The teacher replied shakily.

"Take him back boys!" Yaya told them and they started to drag Ikuto back. Said boy was thrashing like a fish out of water, still unable to talk because of the soap.

Nagihiko and Rima stared at the scene from behind a tree, happy to be unnoticed.

Rima shuddered. "We don't know them." She told Nagihiko, who just shook his head.

**

* * *

**

**Excuses time! Last week was exams (PURE HELL). And I had writer's block (EVEN WORSE HELL). This week my mom's putting a lot of stress on me and going all Asian like 'you have to pass the test!' it's the SATs but I'm still 12 (T.T) Anyone know DukeTIP? That's it. And I have to take it this SATurday (Haha I made a pun!) **

**BUT! I'm back from hell and telling everyone that once this week rolls over and my mom stops naggin me, I will most likely be updating more often......hopefully. This was a pretty long chapter too, I hope that makes up for some of the lateness.......**

**Review!**


	17. Dinner With The Fourth Wall

**I'm really sorry about the late update T~T This hates been haunting me everywhere I go, especially when I turn on my computer and it's #1 on my to-do list. It didn't help with the writer's block either and the fact that I kept beating myself up at how much of a fail writer I am with all my mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. But I really want to go to the studio and slap them all after Shugo Chara Party! ep23.

* * *

**

Rima and Nagihiko meandered down the busy street, occasionally stopping to look through the windows. The two wanted to spend as much time as they could away from Amu's house for obvious reasons (e.g. she had helped "clean" Ikuto and her dad was crazy).

Peering over his shorter companion's head, a small restaurant caught Nagihiko's eye. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he felt the rectangular shape of a well-filled wallet. He tugged at Rima's hand.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" He asked her, taking his hand out of his pocket and pointing at the business.

Rima glanced at him suspiciously before looking towards where his finger was pointing. The store seemed decent enough. But Rima just couldn't pass off an opportunity like this. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Nagihiko's breath caught. Where had _that_ come from? Of all the things, she had to consider their situation, right? It was what he himself was thinking, anyway. No Amu's house= no dinner= eat out.

Nagihiko hesitated with his answer. "…No, of course not." He gave her a winning smile. "We just need to have a meal or else go back to the Chamber of Awkwardness." He explained, the Chamber of Awkwardness meaning Amu's house.

Nagihiko expected Rima to smile at that. Instead, he read a expression on her face that was…well, unreadable. Had he somehow made her upset?

Rima knew the answer and got what she expected, but for some reason, she had dared to hope that he might just say 'Yep'. When she noticed his prying eyes she snapper out of her thoughts. "Ok, but you're paying."

Nagihiko swore that someday this girl was going to give him whiplash. "But of course my lady."

And the two walked, hand in hand, into the restaurant.

* * *

"No."

"Rima, don't be difficult."

"No way. Not ever."

"Rima…"

The girl remained determined to not let him go through with it.

Nagihiko sat across the table from her, just as determined not to give up.

"There's no getting around this Rima, either I feed you or you're not getting any food."

Rima pouted. "I can just use my left hand."

Nagihiko's smiled twitched. "And what? Drop everything on the ground and still not get any food?"

"I bet I can do it!" Rima fumed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jerk." Rima made a grab for the chopsticks but Nagihiko snatched them away just in the nick of time. "He-"

Rima's protest was cut short when Nagihiko leaned over barely an inch from her face and held up her food.

"Eat." He commanded.

Rima was now blushing so furiously that she was giving Amu competition for National Miss Tomato of the Year. Avoiding his stare, she slowly took the food in her teeth, the quickly shot back and slid down in her seat; chewing slowly and bending her head down so that her bangs covered her face.

Nagihiko huffed and also sat back, content for just a second before he realized the gravity of his actions.

A young waitress walked up to their table. "Would you like your drinks refilled?"

Nagihiko gave her a smile. "No thank you."

Rima eyed this action with intensity. When the waitress walked away, Rima spoke. "Do you like older girls?"

Nagihiko blinked in surprise. "Oh? Where did that come from?"

Rima furrowed her eyebrows. "Just answer the question."

Nagihiko rested his chin upon his free hand. "Maybe."

Rima glared at him. "That's not an answer."

Nagihiko's smile widened. "Sure it is." Rima glare didn't waver. After 30 seconds (it felt like forever in the silence) of staring and smiling, Nagihiko sighed in defeat. "Fine." He plastered a smile on his face again. "I like girls who are…" Rima leaned in just slightly. "…are the same age as me." Nagihiko finished simply.

The only thing that kept Rima from slamming her head on the table was self control and her own pride. But Nagihiko on the other hand was now grinning like a madman. Rima settled for just putting her fingertips on her forehead. "Do you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Nagihiko raised his eyebrows at her.

Rima paused and bit her lip. "…Yes."

"Then yes." Nagihiko picked some food up with his chopsticks.

"Who is it?" Rima inquired further.

Nagihiko held up the food to Rima. "If you let me continue to feed you I'll tell."

Rima stared at the food in front of her, blushing madly. She _really _didn't want to be fed, but then again, she _really_ wanted to know. Rima hesitantly ate the food and chewed stubbornly, cheeks still tinted red while Nagihiko smirked. "She's in the Guardians."

Rima looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "I knew it."

Nagihiko's own eyes widened in shock. "You did?"

Rima smirked at his expression. She had the upper hand this time. "Well you didn't give Amu that marriage badge for nothing."

Nagihiko almost smacked himself. "N-not her."

"Well if it not her and it can't be Yaya or your sister or Utau (**A/N: Favorite crack couple UtauXNagi xD**) then the only one left is…me…" Rima finished lamely.

Nagihiko nodded slowly and a awkward silence fell around the two. After a while, Nagihiko felt the need to break free the awkwardness. "So, what about you and Kirishima?" He avoided eye contact.

Rima raised her head and gave him a suspicious look. "What about me and Kirishima?"

Nagihiko's left finger twitched. He gave her his all-knowing smile. "You know, have you given him an answer yet?"

"Y-yes. I have. He fully understands how I feel about him." Rima blushed.

"Oh? But didn't he confess a second time?" Nagihiko smirked.

"How did you find out about that?!" Rima pointed her finger at him then, realizing her mistake, slapped a hand over her month.

"I was right?" Nagihiko almost laughed.

"Why do you care anyways?" Rima muttered.

Nagihiko simply smiled. "Shouldn't I care?"

Rima almost slapped herself. "Y-you're actually admitting that you're jealous." Nagihiko shrugged. "You're impossible."

Nagihiko chuckled. "I'm simpler than you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Nagihiko opened one eye to look at her. "Maybe."

Rima's eye twitched. "You're being so…_evasive_." Rima said for lack of a better word.

Nagihiko shoved a piece of food into Rima's mouth. And he kept doing without letting Rima get a word in between the bites until her meal was done. And of course, both the teenagers in this failed attempt at a romantic comedy fanfiction did, in fact, notice that the glue had worn off and their hands were free.

But the held on anyway.

(_Yukari suddenly popped up on the screen. "YUU! Are you breaking the fourth wall again?!"_

_"Wha-wha?! Yukari what are you doing here?! How did you know I was breaking the fourth wall?!"_

_"The big boss (**A/N: Me! :D**) made an order that no one but she could break the fourth wall."_

_"B-but I'm the narrator."_

_Yukari shrugged.)_

Rima shivered as she and Nagihiko walked up the steps to Amu's house.

Nagihiko looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

Rima shook her head. "Nothing, I just got this really weird feeling that someone was fighting about the fourth wall."

Nagihiko opened the door and held it for Rima. "That's not weird."

After realizing that their hands had come loose, the two had traveled back to Amu's house to collect their belongings. As they crept along the walls while Amu distracted her parents (the pinkette had rejoiced over the fact that their hands came loose and they could finally get out of her house), Nagihiko slowly opened the door to Amu's room. A bright light filtered through the crack and Nagihiko flung the door open to be met with such a horrible sight the both of them cringed.

Ikuto was in the fetal position on the ground, rolling back and forth whilst chanting, "I'll never curse again, I'll never curse again, I'll never curse again…"

**

* * *

**

**I'm the worst. And, oh yes, I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! xD. And I'm not completely mad with Shugo Chara Party! because of the ending :)**

**Review! Please don't kill me!**


	18. I Have Something To Say

**Dear Readers,**

**I have come to you with another Authors Notice from me with news that is worse than the last one. I'm am sorry to say that due to the fact that I have not been updating recently, I am discontinueing this story. Though there is also the fact that I read over this story once, immediately noticed the mistakes, and then decided it wasn't very good. Plus I really don't know where I'm taking the plot either.**

**So once again, I regret to inform you that I WILL be discontinueing and deleting this story. Again I am very sorry. But here's the start of chapter 18 that I attempted to write, if anyone cares.**

**~Music**

* * *

Nagihiko never thought that he would actually hold Rima in his arms one day. In fact, when she ran towards him with arms stretched, pronouncing her love, he was so happy (and a bit scared) that he felt he could fly.

Of course, it was all a dream. And embarrassing enough Nadeshiko caught him snuggling his pillow saying "I've always loved you." That was sure to turn up some questions.

Nadeshiko stared at her brother and he stared back, a _very_ awkward air hung around them. "So…Mom said it's time for breakfast." Nadeshiko smiled sweetly fake.

Nagihiko returned the smile and laughed. "Heh, yeah, um, tell her I'll be down in five."

"Ok…" And she quickly ran away from the boy's room and down the stairs.

Nagihiko scowled at his pillow and sighed. "Just wait until we get out of the house. She's never going to let me get away with it..." Nagihiko stood, staring and the buttons on his uniform that he was buttoning. "...Unless, I escape now!" He kept the 'epiphany' pose for about 10 seconds before smacking himself on the forehead and putting on the rest of his uniform.

**

* * *

**

JUST KIDDING! Happy April Fool's Day everyone! I'm sorry if that was a really mean prank or if you really didn't find it the least bit amusing xP I just couldn't resist.....You're probably mad at me for pranking you an updating a useless chapter -sigh-

**P.S. Just to lessen the anger, I'll be posting the new chapter sometime during the weekend :)**


	19. FYI: You're In A Play

**Haha~ That prank was so fun! So a lot of you got mad at me, laughed at it, didn't care, or didn't get the joke(?) _Anyways_, here is the new chapter! I've pretty happy that I actually made it :) I'm also wondering if you guys will get mad at me if I upload a new story...? It'll be very short, so, anyone like Tadeshiko? (TadaseXNadeshiko)**

**Sidenote: OMFG JUST SILLY GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thanks you guys so much for reading this story and helping me reach this achievement. You all get cyberpudding ('cause pudding rules).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. However, I _do_ own this...12in bone I found in the woods. It looks about the right size to be a human femur...e.e**

* * *

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko strolled down the street in an awkward silence.

"…So, Nagi-nii, what was this morning all about."

_Ack,_ time stopped for Nagihiko as he entered his inner world to deal with this emotional turmoil. _Should I lie? No, she'll be able to tell. But I definitely can't tell the truth. What should I do?!_

"Or you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nadeshiko smiled at her brother.

Nagihiko let out a sigh of relief. "Than-"

"I'll just find out on my own." Nadeshiko's grin stretched ear to ear. Nagihiko felt the dread forming within him at this sisters expression and suddenly lost the will to live. The girl just carried on walking. "Oh look, we're here already. Come on Nagi-nii." She called back to the horror stricken boy. Nagihiko knew, that he and his sister were known for getting anything thing they wanted, even if it was information. But one twin was just as bad as two.

**Royal Garden**

When Nagihiko arrived in the Royal Garden, everyone rejoiced over the fact that Nagihiko and Rima's hands had come undone, securing their own future safeties except for Tadase, for Nagihiko had reminded him that it was his fault in the first place that their hands got stuck. After the little seperation celebration, the Guardians started cracking down on all of the festival related things that they had to attend their attentions to.

"Oi! Fujisaki, Mashiro, stop flirting with each other and help us with this!" Kukai called, gesturing to the mounds of work in front of him and the other Guardians.

"We're not flirting." Rima said defiantly.

"And we're trying to work on adding some finishing touches to our play." Nagihiko explained.

The others stared at the two. "Play?" Amu asked warily.

Rima gave them a weird look. "You mean we didn't tell you? Tsukasa gave Nagihiko and I permission to do a play for the festival. It's the Guardians' contribution, so you guys will be the stars."

"…" Was, of course, the first reaction. It's not every day that you're a Guardian who has to finish a bunch of forms, help out a bunch of clubs with their activities, _and_ find out that you're friends wrote a play for the festival (which is, in fact, tomorrow) and you're actually _starring_ in it. And the second reaction would be

"EHHHHHH?! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Well _that_ sounded suggestive." Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry guys, you all get scripts to read from onstage." Nagihiko smiled reassuringly. It didn't work.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Amu whined.

"Just how long have you been keeping this from me?" A dark aura surrounded Nadeshiko.

"You're kidding about this right?" Kukai asked in a desperate voice.

"Hmph, how immature." Utau crossed her arms, but she was secretly panicking on the inside.

Ikuto just slapped his forehead.

"You meanies!" Yaya accused.

"Does _everyone_ have to say something about this?" Tadase asked, but he was unheard by the others.

"What _I_ want to know is what you're play is about." Kairi pushed up his glasses nervously.

That silenced the rest of them in an instant and they turned to Nagihiko and Rima with pleading eyes.

The two glance at each other before smiling at the others. "Sorry, it's a surprise." Nagihiko winked and put a finger on his lips, the basic Nagi look.

"Anyways, you guys go worry about your future safeties again; we're going to check on how the other clubs and classes are doing." Rima hopped down from her chair and grabbed Nagihiko's hand, pulling him along.

As the exited the Royal Garden, Amu looked at the others around her. She furiously rubbed her eyes about three times before turning back to the door. "Were they…holding…?" Amu trailed off. There wasn't a reason to finish the sentence.

**School Grounds**

"It wasn't very nice to hold my hand like that and leave then wondering you know." Nagihiko spoke casually.

Rima raised an eyebrow at him. "Touché."

Nagihiko chuckled. The two walked down the path that lead to the main school building, passing by club members buzzing about, borrowing or returning supplies. At first they thought that everything was going moderately well, until…

"M-mashiro-san!" An auburn-haired boy ran up to them, cheeks flushed and panting.

Rima glanced up to the unsuspecting figure and Nagihiko tried to hide his scowl. "Kirishima-kun, is there something you need?" Rima asked, slightly tilting her head which made her look impossibly cute. Kirishima stood, awestruck, at her beauty. His mind went blank and he totally forgot his purpose. Basically, he just stood there, gaping like a fish. "…Kirishima-kun?"

"Ah! S-sorry! I was, uh sorry!" The boy blushed and bowed repeatedly. Rima sweat-dropped she gestured for him to continue. "Oh! Um, I was wondering if you could help my class with our café." He asked shyly.

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows. "What kind of café?" Rima shot him a look.

"Cos-cosplay…"

Nagihiko nodded. "I see…"

Kirishima suddenly got the idea and frantically waved his arms about. "No! I mean, we, uh, our class thought that if we got the female Guardians to help us we'd have more customers!" He stuttered. Nagihiko and Rima slowly nodded in understanding. "Um, so, can you ask the other girls for me?" He clapped his hands together and brought them above his head as he bowed once again.

The two Guardians glanced at each other. "We'll…see what we can do." Nagihiko put a hand on his hip.

"Thank you!" Kirishima grabbed Nagihiko's hands and beamed, then ran off to his class.

Nagihiko stood, dumbstruck with hands out in front of him, and Rima just plain stared at Kirishima's retreating figure. Nagihiko looked down at his hands. "It's…really hard to dislike that guy." Rima twitched and jumped away from him, her arms forming an 'x' and gave Nagihiko a weird look. The boy's eyebrow twitched and he put his face in his palm. "Not like that."

**Royal Gardens**

"Absolutely." Ikuto nodded with finality in his voice.

"Absolutely _not_." Kairi blushed and pushed up his glasses, his tone allowing no argument.

"Aw _come on_ Sword Boy." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I will not permit them to dress in such costumes to serve people!" Kairi shouted frustrated.

"Gee, thanks mom." Utau raised an eyebrow. Kairi glared at her.

"If you guys take the job can we get discounts?" Kukai asked, looking up from a flyer.

"Be quiet Souma, this doesn't involve you." Ikuto growled. Kukai threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It's not like we have anything else to do tomorrow, we're supposed to get all this work done today." Nadeshiko said.

"What about the play that Nagihiko-kun and Rima-chan wrote?" Tadase asked innocently. The others glared at him for bringing it up.

"That won't be until the afternoon, right before the fireworks." Nagihiko told him.

"Why are you doing this Nagi? Yaya doesn't want to perform." Yaya complained.

"Yeah, and you can't _make _us do the play if we don't want to." Utau added. There was a dreadful silence.

"Oh, but we can." Rima smiled.

"…What?" Kukai furrowed his eyebrows.

Nagihiko stood up. "I got a hold of Kukai's cell phone once," Kukai and Utau froze, and Nagihiko grinned, "and I saw some texts…" the two older teens twitched. (**1**)

"Okay fine, I'll do it!" Utau crossed her arms and pouted.

"I will too." Kukai said in a small voice.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Did the Ego King and Queen just give up? Now I'm curious."

"Not as curious as everyone else is about you're secret addiction." Rima smiled sweetly. (**2**)

Ikuto froze. "I'll do it." He mumbled.

"And Kairi, I wonder what you're cyber-life is like…?" Nagihiko glanced at the boy. (**3**)

"I will participate it this activity." Kairi forced out in a steely voice.

"Yaya, we know that you-" (**3**)

"Yaya wants to!" She interrupted then stuffed a cookie in her mouth and ran to sit in the corner.

Nagihiko was about to say something when his twin interrupted him. "It sounds like fun." Nadeshiko smiled falsely.

Rima turned on the waterworks and faced the two remaining rebels. "You wouldn't decline would you? Amu? Tadase? And I worked so hard to write it." She sniffed.

Amu's strength cracked. "Alright I'll do it just please don't cry Rima." Amu pleaded.

Rima's expression immediately brightened. "Thanks Amu."

Tadase still remained defiant until Nagihiko suddenly appeared behind him. "You wouldn't let your fellow Guardians down, would you? If one person doesn't then the whole play will be ruined. You wouldn't want that now, hm?"

Tadase shivered. "Actually I-"

"Hmmmm?"

"Okay…" Then the King fainted under the pressure.

"Y-you guys are evil." Kukai hid behind a chair. There's been a lot of that these days.

"Pure evil." Ikuto agree, for once.

"We know." Rima smiled. "Come one Nagihiko, we need to set up the technical stuff." Rima walked out of the greenhouse and Nagihiko followed her.

Just before the door closed, the heard Nagihiko's voice call, "Don't forget to practice your singing voices!"

The door slammed and left each of the remaining people with their jaws dropped so low they touched the ground.

"SINGING?!"

**

* * *

**

**1- Reference to Shugo Chara Encore! Ch.1**  
**2- Catnip and cat toys.**  
**3- I really don't know.**

**Did anyone read the new Encore! chapter yet? I just about died and went to heaven! It was so much awesomeness I can't bear it gah! -still fangirling- I only wish it were in anime form too :P  
Btw, I know I haven't mentioned this before but I had a poll up (WUT?! Yeah.) for quite a while. I'm gonna be closing it down in about a week. Just a heads up.**

**Review! You guys rock!**

**P.S- The weather's really nice over here. It's like, perfect, and I'm wasting my time decaying in front of a computer instead of getting fresh air just so I could update this chapter. You better be grateful xP**


	20. That's Just Weird

**Sorry for the late chapter, really sorry. And I know this chapter doesn't really advance the plot much but, hey, they should enjoy the festival they worked so hard on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

"Food."

"Games."

"Food!"

"Games!"

"FOOD!"

"GAMES!"

"Will you two _shut up_?!" Utau pushed their faces apart in aggravation.

"Utau-nee! Kukai is not giving me what I want!" Yaya cried and clung to the older girl's waist.

"See?! You see how immature and unfair she's being?! _I_ wanna play the stalls!" Kukai whined, unaware of his own immaturity.

"BOTH OF YOU ZIP IT OR I'M TAKING YOU BOTH HOME." Utau ordered, not shouting but her voice carried over.

Kukai and Yaya froze in motion. "Yes ma'am."

"Geez. I thought you guys got along better than that." Utau pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wow, you're just like a mom, Utau." Amu giggled.

Utau gave her a strange look. "But, I am."

Amu froze in mid-motion. "WHAT?!"

"Oh come _on_ Amu, she was obviously joking." Rima raised an eyebrow. She then looked warily at the older blonde. "It…_was_ a joke, right?"

"Duh." Utau rolled her eyes.

"Um, guys?" Kairi spoke up hesitantly. "It's almost 12'o'clock. I recall that a certain two people dragged you girls into assisting sixth year moon class's café?"

"Oh…right." Amu said slowly.

"Oo! Oo! I can't wait! Let's hurry up and go; I want to pick out a good costume!" Yaya cheered throwing a fist in the air.

"Well if you want a cool costume then stop lagging behind." Rima called over her shoulder. The older girls and the guys had already started walking towards the classroom during Yaya's miniature monologue.

"Hey! That's not fair." Yaya pouted and ran up to the others, now forgetting about them getting a head start and instead rambling on about how much fun they were going to have.

**6th Grade Moon Class**

"Welcome!" Rima smiled sweetly in her clown costume. Due to certain circumstances known as 'sorry we don't have enough costumes so could you possibly be able to make your own?', the girls didn't have costumes. So instead of crowding around the sewing machines, they just character transformed.

Rima led the customers to a table by the window. "What would you like to order, sirs?" Rima asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

The boys were practically drooling everywhere on the table. Rima cringed inwardly in disgust. "C-cake." They requested before melting into a puddle of goop.

"Coming right up!" The short blonde winked and hopped away, doing cartwheels and flips to go along with the costume. They two boys she was waiting reformed back into boys then melted again. Rima rolled her eyes in exasperation.

~*~*~

"Is that all?" Nadeshiko smiled at her customer and brought up her sleeve to cover her mouth. Her wings shimmered in the sunlight streaming through the windows, creating quite a sight the caught the attention of many boys and girls even.

The man looked up. Since school festivals were open to the public, all kinds of people where in the café. "Uh, yeah, thanks." He smiled back at her and resumed scanning the classroom.

Nadeshiko tensed up. "Are you sure? You only ordered water."

"Hm…" He nodded and took a sip, eyes still looking away.

"Well then, since you're finished," Nadeshiko gestured to the empty water glass in his hand. The man bit his lip and stared scornfully at the glass. "Or, could it be that you want to stay to look at the girls?" Nadeshiko's smiled widened tenfold. The man scratched the back of his head shyly and chuckled, thinking that Nadeshiko understood him. "If you are," Nadeshiko continued, now picking up a strand of hair and twirling it between her fingers, "The please leave _immediately_."

The man put his glass down and stared at the elementary student that was at least 20 years younger than him. "Wha-?"

Nadeshiko's eyes glinted dangerously. "Get out of here you perverted bastard before I force you." growled.

"But I-"

She suddenly closed the fan she hand in one hand and pointed it dangerously at him. Her size multiplied until she towered over him and flames sprouted up from behind her, well, that's what the mand saw, at least. "We don't want your kind here you scum of the earth. I'll give you to the count of three, one."

"Can't I just-"

"Two."

"I'll order-"

"Three." Nadeshiko hissed, but he was already out the door, leaving only a trail of dust and his dignity, not that he had any.

~*~*~

Amu walked over to her table and placed a hand of her hip, looking down on the blank order form blandly. "Whaddaya want?" She had absolutely refused to be character transformed in front of a bunch of people so they decided to just let her be in her school girl uniform as protagonist of some magical girl story…or something.

"Cool&Spicy!" The girls swooned together and cheered in unison.

Amu bit her lip. "Well, we have the cinnamon ice cream, that's about as spicy as it gets."

"Can we take a picture with you?"

Amu rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was truly embarrassed with herself. "Whatever."

The girls excitedly jumped out of their seats and started snapping away. All the flashing lights of the camera made Amu start to see random spots everywhere. After what seemed like hundreds of photos, they girls finally settled down and ordered a sundae.

"G-got it." Amu stumbled away dizzily.

~*~*~

Rima walked into the kitchen to see a monster digging into the goods and the kitchen staff backed into a corner, staring helplessly. The shorter but older girl stared and sweatdropped. "Yaya…what are you doing?"

The accused turned around surprised and burst out in tears. "Waaa! Yaya didn't mean to! The just look so yummy!" Yaya cried and tore a chunk out of the cookie in her hand.

Rima slowly circled around Yaya and her pile of sweets. "R-right." Rima grabbed what she needed and ran out of the kitchen.

~*~*~

Utau snapped twice in front of a boy's gigantic inch-thick nerd glasses. "Hey kid, eyes are up here." Utau decided to go with her devilish appearance, because, truth be told, being nice to customers was just too hard. The boy she was serving didn't go to Seiyo from what she could tell, and looked well into his teens.

The otaku boy suddenly grabbed her snapping hand. "S!" He giggled hysterically. "Please, slap me! Whip me! Hurt me!"

Utau flinched and her left eye started twitching. _What the heck?!_ "Sir, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you don't have an order to place then please leave, _now_." Utau gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to kick him where it counts.

"But please! Run away and elope with me, I have found you at last! Don't ever leave me again!"

"Wha-_ELOPE?!_" Utau was about to scream for Nadeshiko to scare him away or stab him with her trident when red-brown hair donning an aviator hat and goggles popped up between the two.

"Yo! Please don't distress the waitresses! I'll take it from here Devil-chan!" Kukai smiled and gave her a 'v' victory sign.

The teenage boy came to his senses but still looked at Utau despairingly. The girl flinched un digust. "I'll…I'll take a latte." He muttered.

"Done and done!" Kukai grinned and, hooking arms with Utau, marched away.

~*~*~

Rima had just finished doing her run and was returning her tray that held two empty glasses whilst juggling three bowling pins with her other hand. She looked across the room to see Sky Jack dragging Lunatic Charm away. "What the, Kukai?" She had stopped what she was doing to stare at them and wonder what the heck Kukai was doing here and had forgotten about the three bowling pins that were now beelining straight for her head.

A hand shot out and caught the first bowling pin, making the second land on top of the first and the third on the second, so it created a three pin stack on the savior's hand. "Well, that would have been messy." Nagihiko grinned, resting his other hand on his beanie. He balanced the bowling pins for a second before throwing them up again and catching them expertly between his fingers.

"Nagihiko!" Rima whisked around. She looked back and forth between Kukai, who was still hooked onto Utau, and Nagihiko. "What are you guys doing here?" She hissed.

"We wanted to help out with the customers." Nagihiko winked at her. "After all, business is booming, with all the men in here that are only here for the 'food'." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"It's nothing we can't handle." She contradicted weakly. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Well, nothing Nadeshiko and Utau can't handle anyway."

"Give it up Shrimp, we're not leaving." Ikuto hopped in from a window and all the girls started screaming. He was, after all, in his transformation, which meant skin-tight clothing and a bare stomach to show off his muscles.

Rima plugged her ears and winced in agitation. Without saying anything, she rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Amu to deal with the Cat-Boy's antics. She heard something about 'slash claw' and 'dangerous' and then a 'THWACK!'. Rima decided that ignoring the rest was probably better for her.

"You guys are way too protective." Rima said as she unplugged her ears and set down the tray. She walked towards the door to greet the new costumers.

"Oh, you know you love us." Nagihiko smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Rima whipped around to face him, face red and hands cupping her head. "Wh-what was that for?!"

Nagihiko raised his hands up in wonder and shrugged. "No reason."

"Um, can we have a table for two?" A kind-looking girl asked, but there was a devious glint in her eyes. Another girl hopped out from behind her and immediately jumped up to hug Nagihiko.

"Oh my god the Jack's chair! Fujisaki-san, I'm the VP of your fan-club at Seiyo and I _love_ you." HyperGirl squealed and spun him around in circles with her.

"VP? Fan-club?" Nagihiko looked at her innocently.

"_Love?_" Rima snorted and rolled her eyes again. She turned to the other girl menacingly. "You can sit over there."

MellowGirl smiled gently and thanked Rima, who was surprised at her behavior compared to her friend's. She tipped her head in apology to Rima and grabbed HyperGirl's collar, "But _why?! _You're the president even! Why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy, but unlike you, I'm composed. And I only came here for a quick drink so be lucky that I even considered bringing you."

"Meanie." HyperGirl quieted down but still continued to squirm, eyeing the boys carefully like they were her prey, especially Nagihiko and Ikuto. MellowGirl yanked her collar harder and they both sat down, HyperGirl now complaining about how her neck hurt.

Rima and Nagihiko stared at the two awkwardly. "I think…I just met the President and VP of my…fan-club." He choked out the last word. Rima just nodded slowly.

"Hey guys, how are the costumers?" Amu walked over to them while slapping the her hands together to wipe off what seemed to be soap bubbles. Poor Ikuto.

Rima looked to the far end of the café where the two girls had been sitting. "Fine, I guess."

Amu raised an eyebrow. She looked over in the direction in which Rima was staring. "Who are they?"

"President and VP of my 'fan-club'." Nagihiko sighed.

"At this school?"

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean 'at this school'?"

"For elementary and middle-schoolers, you, Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi are pretty popular."

Nagihiko chuckled. "And like you girls don't dominate the female world."

"Hm? What was that?" Rima looked up at him. She had still been glaring daggers HyperGirl and MellowGirl. Strangely, MellowGirl was peering into the broom closet at the back of the room.

"Well, anyways, Ikuto somehow got a big fish," Amu interuppted the thought process. Nagihiko and Rima looked at her with weird faces. "And Kairi's about to cut it up with his swords. Wanna see?"

The two raised their eyebrows at each other, then turned to Amu and smiled genuinely. "Sure."

_（Nikaidou sputtered coffee everywhere and stared in shock at the set. "What the- what's the Boss doing on set?!"_

_Yukari pushed up her glasses and sighed. "Geez, she told me she was going out for a coffee break but…" She trailed off. "Anyway! Just keep on narrating! I think she's looking over here!" _

_"Ack, ah ,okay. Ku-)_

Kukai raised a fake plastic microphone to his mouth. "And now, presenting," Kukai managed in his lowest voice, "Samurai Soul and the art of cutting fish!"

Kairi blushed and made a mental note to chastise Kukai about that introduction later. He breathed in slowly, hand empty, and in a flash that was too fast for the human eye he pulled the (sanitized) sword out of his sheath and chopped away, always narrowly missing his nimble fingers by a millimeter then drawing out his other sword and used it along with the cutting sword to toss all kinds of ingredients in the air before they all landed perfectly stacked in the right places. Kairi sheathed his sword and let out his breath, just as the entire café burst out into applause and lined up for the sushi. Kairi opened one eye to survey the many people crowding around the table to get some and smirked. He closed his eye and sighed in content.

"Success." He whispered to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Ack, please don't get mad at me about the self and friend insert, it was her idea (yeah I'm blaming you, you know who you are) but I also just _love_ making Nikaidou break the 4th wall.**

**On another note, I have the TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills) tomorrow. For those of you in other countries, it's a big-arse state test that everyone has to take to make the next grade and it is BORING AS HELL. I hate tests.**

**Review! I need motivation to keep me going!**


	21. Photos and Fake Hostages

**Yeah, I'm late....again. The good news is that there's only 9 more days of school (!:D) so I'll be updating sooner (hopefully). The bad news is finals is coming up and that means big arse review packets. -Sigh-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, and the awful truth is that I NEVER WILL. **

* * *

The midday sun shone high in the sky as somewhat normal people bustled around the stalls compromised of food and games. Among them were many different types of people with different social settings, a group of friends, a couple, the bored individual, or one of Seiyo's own students, who were either off their shift or monitoring the settings. Ah yes, it was a fine day indeed, and everyone was waiting for the grand play that the famous Guardians were setting up, but that was reserved for the afternoon.

"Guys, we need to get a grip." Kukai clenched his fist and looked each person in the eye. The huddle consisted of Kairi, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, and Nadeshiko. Nagihiko and Rima we some paces ahead of them looking at the art club display.

Yaya licked the giant lollipop she bought. "On what?" The other team members muttered words of agreement. Frankly, they had no idea what Kukai was talking about.

Said boy smacked his forehead. "Plan Rimahiko? Does that ring a bell?"

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, frowned a bit, and looked up for an answer. "Rima…hiko…" He repeated slowly. "Rimahiko…" He put his forefinger around his chin. "Oh!" He exclaimed raising his finger in the air causing everyone except Kukai to jump. "You mean the plan to get Girly Boy and Shrimp together? We were still doing that?"

Kukai smacked the older boys hand down. Ikuto glared at him. "Of course we are! I'm not resting until I see those two embracing each other lovingly!" Kukai flared with the flames of passion burning behind him.

"Kukai…you sound like a meddlesome grandmother…" Tadase felt a sweat drop slide down his head.

"Yeah, you're acting really weird." Yaya put bluntly.

"That was kind of harsh." Nadeshiko laughed nervously. Yaya shrugged.

Rima grabbed the back of Nagihiko's jacket and tugged. "What are they doing back there?" She asked glancing in 'Team Rimahiko''s direction.

Both of them stared for quite a while at the fiasco trailing behind them. After seeing Ikuto get hit in the head by both Amu and Utau and seeing Kukai get hit also for laughing, Nagihiko turned and looked down at Rima with a smile. "Just keep walking Rima-chan, just keep walking."

"Alright guys, today, we get it right."

Nagihiko looked around and saw a prize drawing. "Hey Rima-chan, take a look at that."

"Today, we will not accept failure.

"Rima peeked over his shoulder and saw the stall exhibiting a giant plastic container full of slips of paper. "That's interesting, elementary students don't usually participate in drawings as much. I wonder what the prizes are."

"And remember, this is for their own good." Each group member put their hands in the middle of the huddle, some less willingly than others.

Rima and Nagihiko's jaws dropped when they saw the prize. "Pictures? Of us?" Indeed, there were pictures of Nagihiko and Rima together in a photo, and just the two separately.

Rima glared at the stall owner, who was currently busying himself with the boxes in the back and totally not trying to avoid the two soon-to-be-middle-schoolers. Rima ordered him to come over. She then gave him her mightiest glare. "Who took these pictures? And why are you giving them out as _prizes_?"

"Go Rimahiko! Break!" They all cheered in unison and threw their hands up in the air and ran off in different directions, not really knowing where they were going.

The stall boy trembled under her gaze. "I-I can't mention any names, but the president of Fujisaki-san's fanclub took them." Nagihiko slapped a hand on his forehead. Rima's glare intensified. She imagined MellowGirl sitting in the tree in front of the Royal Garden with her $750 Canon EOS Rebel T1i (**A/N: I wish I had one XP.**) and waiting until just the right moment to snap the shutter. "A-a-and the reason is, uh, y-you guys were announced as Seiyo's c-cutest couple in the weekly Seiyo Newspaper...?"

Nagihiko furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't really read the newpaper since was just filled with gossip, but, "I thought the Guardians and News Club wrote the paper." He looked at Rima curiously. She just shrugged.

The stall boy looked at both of them. "Didn't you hear? Last week the vice president of Fujisaki-san's fanclub took it over." Nagihiko slapped a hand on his forehead again and Rima shot the stall boy another glare as if it was his fault. A picture came to mind of HyperGirl storming into the Guardian printing office with her crazed fangirl army below her and forcing Kairi and Yaya and the rest of the News Club into submission. Yipes.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Ikuto, who had somehow met up, caught sight of the scene and walked over to investigate.

"Well, Fujisaki-sempai, Mashiro-sempai, it seems like you are in quite a predicament." Kairi noted, pushing up his glasses. The two turned around in surprise at their sudden appearance.

Ikuto smirked. "And there's only one way to stop this."

Rima and Nagihiko glanced at each other nervously. "That would be…?"

Kairi smiled one of his rare evil boy genius smiles. "You," He pointed at Nagihiko, "need to win all the pictures of Mashiro-sempai, "and you," He pointed at Rima, "need to win all the pictures of Fujisaki-sempai. And either of you can win the couple pictures."

Nagihiko frowned. "Why can't I just win the pictures of myself and Rima of herself?"

Ikuto 'tsked at him. "That would make you seem narcissistic, Pretty Boy. And you don't want those pictures around the school, do you?"

_Wow,_ thought Rima, _for such different personalities, theses two really think alike. Evil._ She was about to retort when Nagihiko started walking back to the stall with his wallet. "Excuse me," He muttered stiffly," Can I have 10 tickets for the…Rima drawing?" He forced out the last part. "And 5 tickets for the 'couple' drawing." He sighed heavily, his eyebrows knitting together in exasperation. The stall boy nervously wrote his name on the tickets and tossed them in the drawings, and then taking the cash.

Rima clenched her teeth together, not believing she had been forced to do something so embarrassing. She walked up to the boy, who shrank back on instinct. "10 tickets for Nagihiko." She growled through gritted teeth. "5 tickets for the 'couple'. NOW." She demanded from the boy. Nagihiko thought sooner or later Rima was going to make him faint. The stall boy quickly dropped the tickets into the drawing, took her cash, and dashed to the back of the stall, most likely to hide. When the two finally turned around from buying something that they really _really _didn't want to buy, Kairi and Ikuto had already disappeared. Actually, at this very moment the two very unalike boys were smiling in self satisfactory over their achievement.

"I must say we did a fine job." Kairi pushed up his glasses.

Ikuto nodded with a smirk. Now, since these two _are_ two very different boys, they couldn't have possibly struck up an interesting conversation during their time together, so they both welcomed Mr. Awkward Silence stiffly. Since awkward silences are awkward and silent, I will now describe scenery in a poetic sense.

The sky is blue,  
The cloud is cumulous,  
The tree is fir,  
The wind is slightly N at about-

"Nikaidou, what in the world are you doing?" Yukari tapped her foot on the ground.

The man looked up from his sitting position. He held up a cup. "Tea, and narrating." He answered simply.

Yukari twitched. The narrator, who was still narrating, scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yuu," She looked him in the eye using his first name, "one, stop narrating, it's getting weird. Two, you're at a festival, have some fun."

"Meh, hypocrite."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything! No! Please! Don't do tha-"

"So where do you want go next?" Nagihiko smiled at Rima sweetly.

"…It looks like we're on a date." Rima muttered and looked around.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Rima turned to face him and glared, sticking a well-aimed elbow into his gut. Nagihiko bent over and placed his hands on his wound. "O-ow…" He groaned, a tick mark appearing on his head when he saw that Rima hadn't even stopped walking and was a many paces ahead. He ran to catch up with her, a hand still placed on his side. "That wasn't very nice."

Rima simply raised her eyebrows and gave him a slight smile. "I'm not nice." She said easily. Nagihiko shook his head with an exasperated chuckle.

"Target, lock-on." A girl with short pigtails whispered, biting on her tongue.

An older girl with longer pigtails raised an eyebrow. Shrugged to herself and bent down next to Yaya. Their hiding place was behind a taiyaki stand. Unknown to them a certain Cat Boy and Samurai were buying some taiyaki from the very same stand, celebrating on their success.

"What's the plan, chief?" Utau raised an eyebrow in tease.

Yaya stiffened and was quiet for some tim before looking back at her sheepishly. "Yaya doesn't have one." She bit her tongue and tapped her forehead

Utau mentally smacked herself. "R-right. Ummm, how about…" She leaned down and whispered something into Yaya's ear. The younger girl's eyes widened in shock at the suggestion, but she quickly hyped up to the idea and started bouncing up and down. Utau shushed her and the girls ran off in hopes of finding what they needed.

"That's a really strange flavor." Rima furrowed her eyebrows at the flavor list.

Nagihiko tilted his head to the side. "Hm, I've heard of this one ice cream company in America that had really strange flavors, and they also have these jellybeans that come in almost every flavor, I think." Nagihiko wrapped a finger around his chin. Suddenly, he heard a squeak of surprise from Rima and turned around so quickly it almost gave him whiplash.

A mysterious 'man' wearing a beanie, baggy jeans, a track jacket and a fake mustache was holding Rima by the shoulders. He spoke in a very fake man voice. "Na-nahihiko F-fujisakii!" _Oh no!_ Yaya-kun thought to herself. _How could I mess up on his _name? Yaya-kun mentally hit herself over and over with her fists. "A-anyway, if you want your girlfriend back, you…you…you have to…uh…"

Nagihiko crossed his arms, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. He looked around them and saw the other festival goers swing around the strange scene giving them weird looks.

Rima on the other hand, was totally losing it. All the memories of being kidnapped came flooding back and she started to tremble under Yaya-kun's light grip, not yet realizing it was actually Yaya. "N-nagi…" She whimpered.

Nagihiko looked back at Rima with concern in his eyes, suddenly aware of how Rima might be feeling in the not-so-dire hostage-for-no-reason situation. Just as he was about to reason with Yaya-kun and ask what the heck she thought she was doing, Yaya-kun's accomplice appeared, wearing a similar outfit, only she had a beard. _U-UTAU?_ Nagihiko silently screamed, all laws binding together the seams of reality tearing apart.

"Give us the candy and hold her," Utau-kun pointed at Rima, "hand for the rest of the day, or we cut her hair off." _What is _with _everyone and holding hands? _Nagihiko whined to himself. _You mind as well just use super glue again. _He audibly groaned in frustration.

Rima suddenly snapped out of her panic attack and glared daggers at Nagihiko. "I swear Fujisaki you let them cut my hair…" She trailed off but the threat was definitely there.

Nagihiko wanted to throw something. Has everyone gone completely insane? He tossed the bag of candy at Utau, who caught it easily. Yaya started to bounce up and down happily. "There, happy now?" He tapped his foot, waiting for them to let Rima go.

"No, you still have to promise to hold her hand for the rest of the day." Nagihiko almost cursed. He sighed in attempt to calm down and walked over to them, taking Rima by the hand and leading her out of Yaya-kun's 'death grip'.

"Bye now." Nagihiko said as he walked away with Rima, who was a bit ticked off at the moment. When they thought that they were out of Yaya-kun and Utau-kun's sight, they both threw their hands down awkwardly. A split second later, Yaya-kun came racing down the path, her mustache dangling from the corner of her lip.

"You broke a promise!" She cried, causing everyone in a 20 meter radius to turn and look. "You BIG. FAT. MEANIE. LIARS!" She screeched.

Nagihiko winced and Rima's eye twitched in annoyance. "FINE." She raised her voice above the crying and yelling. She grabbed Nagihiko hand and stomped off, dragging the long-haired boy with her.

"You know, I think our friends are trying to think again." Nagihiko smiled as he was dragged.

Rima suddenly stopped walking and had her head down. Nagihiko inched up nervously. She suddenly snapped her head up, her eyes flaming with hateful passion. "Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Y-yeah?"

She turned around, with an innocent smile on her face. "I think is time for…" Suddenly her features changed into such a twisted expression of cruelty that Nagihiko felt like he was about to faint. "Revenge."

**

* * *

**

Hmmm, Rima and Nagihiko are running low on patience, huh? But we still have two more setups to go until the play so...bare with me. On another note, there's this really mean cat in the neighborhood that's bullying my precious Kitty (that's his name and he's a boy). But when he's at home he hides in my blankets so that only his head is poking out. x3  
Wow, this story is coming to an end, I only have 2-3 more chapters to go... By the by, sorry for switching scenes so much without breaks, I tried to put them in but DM kept deleting them :(

**Review! Kitty loves them too!**


	22. Foiled Again By Those Blasted Things

**And so, the horribly inconsistent author decides to update her story. Please take this moment to yell profanities at her for being late and why this chapter is so short. -waits-**

**Okay, I'm really sorry about not updating but once I realized that school was _finally_ over I did absolutely nothing except sleep (and eat, maybe). But only 2 or so more chapters to go and I'll be done! And I'm not sure if that a good of bad thing :/ And, as for the chapter title, I have no idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, it's still the awful truth.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tadase asked. He glanced at the figures of Nagihiko and Rima about to enter the classroom.

Kukai smiled confidently. "Definitely. This is a plan that can absolutely _not_ fail me."

Tadase shrugged. _As long as it was legal._

And actually, it wasn't that bad of an idea. Kukai had talked one of the girls who were serving Nagihiko and Rima, who had stopped by another café for a break, into giving them the 'couple' treatment. The two had just walked in while Tadase and Kukai were about to leave. Seeing them, the older boy called it fate and decided to play his cards. Kukai walked over to talk to the girl and confirm the plans. Tadase really shouldn't have been that worried, but he saw Rima pull out her phone and start texting and a speedy rate, occasionally glancing at Kukai and the waitress. Nagihiko just rested his chin no his entwined fingers and stared at Rima with a smile, his eyes in slits. Tadase suppressed a shudder, getting a feeling that this was not to end well. And weren't he and Kukai supposed to be hiding from those to? Kukai was just standing out in the open and Nagihiko could walk over to him any minute! But then again, since Kukai was casually discussing things with the waitress and Nagihiko looked like he wasn't going to do anything but stare at Rima's concentrated face; Tadase felt kind of silly hiding behind a pile of boxes in the back. He saw Nagihiko suddenly grab Rima's hand and she looked towards the door as he did. Just as Tadse was about to stand up and walk out of the cramped hiding space the door to the classroom slammed open to reveal demon and her underling, otherwise known as Utau and Yaya. And damn did Utau look miffed.

Kukai suddenly froze in mid-sentence and slowly turned to face the person who was supposedly not his "girlfriend". "U-utau! W-what brings you here…?" He jumped a mile away from the waitress and tried to look innocent.

Yaya shook her finger at him and smiled. She looked like she was enjoying this _way_ too much. "Kukai, Kukai, Kukai, being unfaithful are we?"

"What? Unfaithful? What are you talking about?" Kukai suddenly felt a rise in Utau's killing aura. "And it wasn't what it looked like! I was just asking her for a favor!"

Utau snapped and opened her eyes, revealing the fiery pits of hell and sucking out Kukai soul with them. "A _favor_? You were asking her for a _FAVOR?_ I'm glad to hear that Kukai, because I also need a favor." She cracked her knuckles. "I hope you're ready to help."

Kukai screamed like a girl and jumped out the window. Good thing it was only the second story.

Tadase, meanwhile, had watched the whole scene in horror from behind the boxes and was glad that he decided to hide. When he looked around the room again he noticed that neither Rima nor Nagihiko were to be found. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Perfect."

"She was scarier that what I had expected." Rima bit her thumb.

"As long as she doesn't kill him it's fine." Nagihiko said with his eyes closed, one hand in his pocket, the other holding Rima's hand. They continued to walk on like this, unaware of their hands, until Nadeshiko and Amu walked up to them.

"Rima!" "Nagi!" They shouted simultaneously. "Want to go to the haunted classroom with us?" Nadeshiko beamed at them. Amu just faked a confident laughed, acting like she actually _wanted_ to go in the haunted classroom. Rima sweat-dropped. She knew Amu was afraid of ghost and the like.

"C-c'mon Rima, please?" Amu looked at her with a sparkly aura.

Rima squinted, but she couldn't refuse _her_ best friend. "Sure Amu!" Nadeshiko smiled (evilly) to herself.

Nagihiko raised a hand, reminding everyone of his existence. "I'll come too."

Suddenly, lightning crackled through that air as Rima gave him the most ferocious glare she could muster. He returned her glare with equal force. The continued so glared at each other the whole way to their destination.

"I don't think me being here is helping them any." Amu whispered to Nadeshiko.

The other girl just smiled. "It's fine. It's keeping them occupied anyway." It was true, Nagihiko and Rima were too caught up in their ridiculous competition to even think that they were being lead to another attempt to get them together.

Sometimes, Amu wondered why they were doing this in the first place. Weren't they only still 12? Well aside from Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai anyway. Weren't they too young to be thinking about any of this? And who was to say that if they ever _did_ get Rima and Nagihiko together, that they would stay together? Amu suddenly felt cruel for meddling into the lives of her friends and trying to create a relationship between them. Sure, they had some chemistry going on now, but they were always bickering, and that was sure to make a relationship unstable, right? Hold on, why was she thinking like this in the first place? Was she being _sentimental_? This wasn't like her! She was "Cool&Spicy" Hinamori Amu! Not self-proclaimed either. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they've already arrived at their destination.

Amu gulped.

The place was scary enough on the outside. Oni masks and ghost faces were staring at her from the ceiling and windows. The was smoke coming out of the cracks in the half closed door and something on the ground looked like it moved. What _was _that? Oh, it's a greed hand, clawing its way out of the grave.

It was a hand crawling out of the grave.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!" Amu screamed and jumped into Nadeshiko's arms. The latter sweat-dropped.

"Amu-chan, you know it's not real, right?" She smiled at her hand.

"B-b-b-b-b-but i-it's m-m-m-m-MOVING!" She screeched as the hand suddenly got sucked back down into the grave.

"Amu-chan, you know they sell those at almost every store during Halloween." Nagihiko sighed.

Rima got on her tiptoes and blew a stream of air on Amu's neck. The pinkette jumped out of Nadeshiko's arms and took off down the hall screaming. Rima giggled.

Nagihiko brought a hand to his forehead and sighed again. "What kind of best friend _are _you?"

Rima just stuck out her tongue at him.

Nadeshiko stared at the trail of dust Amu left with apprehension. "Let's just go in." She suggested to the other two in an urging tone.

Nagihiko glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh," He looked at Rima. "It's already 5:30. We should probably go prepare."

Rima nodded in agreement. A tick mark appeared on Nadeshiko's forehead. "But what about the haunted house? It won't take that long."

"Sorry Nadeshiko, but we've got a show to start." Nagihiko smiled at his sister. He grabbed Rima's hand and ran off to the sunset. Just kidding, they ran towards the auditorium.

Rima huffed, out of breath with her hands on her knees, and stared towards the direction of the main school building. "Are you sure it's okay to just leave them like that?"

Nagihiko waved his hand dismissively. "Amu'll be fine as long as she doesn't run into the forest. Nadeshiko will probably just go and strangle my voodoo doll and stab it with pins or something."

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…Anyway, go call the set people and ask them if they have everything ready. I'll call my fanboy's and tell them how to work the lights and sound." Nagihiko nodded and they both pulled out their cellphones. While they waited for the other line to pick up, both their heads dropped and the thought of how much work they were going to have to do from here on out.

It really was going to be a last-minute play.

Walking down the sidewalk, Amu was suddenly aware of how many people were picking up their phones, then running off in the direction of the auditorium. She squinted against the afternoon sun. Not looking where she was going, she ran into a body with a black uniform. She was about to jump back and apologize before long arms enveloped her in a hug. "Miss me, Amu?" A husky voice whispered softly into her ear.

She immediately felt her face heat up and turn red. "I-ikuto! L-let me go!" she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Ikuto chuckled at her cute voice and let go with a smirk. Kairi finally turned around from the tree trunk he was so interested in.

"Joker! Have you had any success with the plan?" He asked in a strictly business tone.

"Uhm, actually I'm not sure. I was supposed to go with them and Nadeshiko into the haunted house then suddenly leave but I might have left a bit early."

"I see…" Kairi rubbed his chin.

"OI!" A faraway voice called out to their group of three. Kukai was waving to them, behind him walking was Tadase, Yaya, Utau, and Nadeshiko.

Ikuto squinted at Kukai's face when he was close enough to see clearly. "Whoa dude, what happened to your nose?"

Indeed there was a piece of gauze taped over the bridge of his nose and two pieces of tissue shoved up his nostrils. Utau spoke up, a red tint on her cheeks. "I think it's better not mentioned." She had decided to let Kukai explain himself _after_ she slugged him. Kukai will never belittle the strength of women in anything, ever again.

"So is it just me or is everyone heading towards the auditorium?" Tadase piped up.

"Wasn't the play later in the evening…?"Amu murmured. Everyone sighed in unison at the thought.

"Oh yeah, we're going to be in twerp and twerpette's play…" Ikuto spoke apathetically. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, we better get our dancing shoes on." Kukai grumbled.

"We have to dance?" Amu exclaimed.

Yaya nodded. "Yaya also heard they had to fly!"

They stared at her like she was crazy. "Yaya, we can't _fly_." Kairi said slowly.

"But Yaya was sure that some of us were going to have to fly!" Yaya scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Well, if some of us are going to fly it isn't going to be me." Kukai crossed his arms.

"Careful what you say Kukai, I might come back and bite you in the butt. " Utau warned him.

"Yeah yeah." Kukai waved her warning off when some whizzed past his the front of his face, just centimeter away from his injured nose.

A light breeze swept around the frozen group. For some reason none of them dare to move. Kairi was the first to recover from the shock, he cautiously walked over to the tree which the arrow, that almost took Kukai's head, and took off the note attached. He read it out loud.

"Kukai Souma  
Utau Hoshina  
Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Amu Hinamori  
Nadeshiko Fujisaki  
Tadase Hotori  
Kairi Sanjou  
Yaya Yuiki

Please report to the auditorium by no later than 6:30pm today or  
_FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."_

A shiver passed through each of them as Kairi read the last line out loud. After a moment of silence, a quiet voice spoke up. "Hey, what time is it?"

Everyone immediately flipped out their cellphones to check.

"6:28?" And so they all made a mad dash to the auditorium.

Because, really, they didn't want to know what the consequences were.

* * *

**Hm, I've realized, I never told everyone the poll results o.o Rimahiko got first(19), Amuto and Kutau tied for second(4), Tadamu, Yukaidou, Kaiya and Other(holy mother) tied for third(1), and Chara Couple came in last with no votes at all. Apparently, Guardian Characters just aren't appreciated. You're all going to put them on strike. Just you watch. I wonder what "other" couple was liked since there was only one vote...**

**Review! I live off of them!**


	23. Scene 1: Down the NonRabbit Hole

**Wow I'm late. But here it is! The start of the play, and guess what everyone? It's the one year anniversary of Just Silly! I seriously didn't think I was gonna get past two months when I first started out, but here we are now! Anyways, the following chapter could be very confusing, so if you don't get something, just ask.**

_Normal  
**-Script Directions-  
**_**In Script Speaking Onstage  
_FLASHBACK _**Flashback**_ KCABHSALF  
_**Out of Script Speaking Onstage

**Yeah I think that's about it. There are some exceptions to the rule though, watch out for them xP**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, however I proudly present to you this play, copyrighted to Nagi and Rima xD (it's a bit similar to Into the Woods.)**

**

* * *

**

_The crowd silenced as a small boy with a bowl-cut and round glasses stepped out from behind the curtains and onto the right-hand corner of the stage, tiptoeing to reach the microphone resting on its stand. "Good evening everyone." He pulled at his collar and took a deep breath, looking nervous. "If you will take this moment to silence all electronic devices it would be greatly appreciated." He waited as everyone pulled out they're whatevers and pushed a few buttons. "Thank you and enjoy the show." He stepped back behind the curtains, taking the microphone and stand with him._

_"Everyone!" Wakana (**1**) hissed. Rima had somehow gotten the whole theatre department to participate in the play as crew and extras. "Get into places! Show's starting in 5! 4! 3! 2!"_

_"W-wait! I'm not ready yet! I have to mentally prepare myself-"_

_"ONE! Action!"_

**ACT 1 Scene 1  
"The Meeting."**

_**-ALICE (Amu) enters from stage right. PRINCE ARTHUR (Tadase) is sitting on a bench surrounded by girls. ALICE faces audience.-**_

**ALICE: Th-this is it! After watching him from afar for 2 months, I'm finally going to pronounce my love for the prince!**

_**-ALICE turns to confess to PRINCE ARTHUR. PRINCE ARTHUR suddenly jumps on chair.-**_

**PRINCE ARTHUR (_to all girls_): Foolish maidens! Do not think that you can ever win my attentions! I will be king someday and will not settle for you commoners!**

**-_ALICE gasps and exits stage right. PRINCE ARTHUR and girls exit stage left.-_**

_Amu scrambled about in the darkness behind the curtains. "Wh-wh-where do I go now?" She whispered loudly (but not too loudly). She grabbed her script and started madly running over her next lines in her head. Rima and Nagihiko said they could use their scripts but then they started to go on about how "even though it's not as good it's still okay" and "I don't particularly think the audience will mind". After that Rima started crying and Nagihiko gave them a pitiful smile. Can anyone guess what happened next? You're right! Amu, being the softie that she is, told them that _none_ of them would use their scripts. The very few objections among the group were "silenced". Amu sighed and read through her lines again. Actually, it wasn't very hard to remember since she coincidentally had a past experience that was quite like the next entrance. Amu stumbled around, still not knowing which direction she was heading._

_A hand pushed her towards the other direction. "Circle around the curtains," Hissed a voice. Rima? "And get on stage from the other side." Yep, Rima.  
_

_"I have to go all the way over there?"_

_"Yes, now hurry up and go!" Rima pushed her again._

_"Argh, I HATE THIS!" Amu silently wailed to herself._

_**-ALICE enters from stage left.-**_

**ALICE: I knew it, how could I have even dreamed that the Prince would love me back? I wish I could just crawl into a hole!**

**-ALICE falls into the trapdoor onstage.-**

**ALICE: WHAT? A HOLE?**

_**-Curtains close.-**_

_**-Narrator1(Nagi) appears on left podium.-**_

_And of course, Nagi, in all his headphones-around-his-neck glory, jumped up to sit on the podium jutting out from the wall two meters above the ground._

**Narrator1: That's correct ladies and gentleman! Our lovely little Alice has fallen down a hole, and now, we end the prologue to bring you Once Upon a Fairytale, written and produced by Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima. Performed by the Seiyo elementary, middle, and high school Guardians (and extra). And now, on with the show!**

_**-Narrator1 exits.-**_

_As Nagihiko was making his debut as a narrator, the prop and set people were scurrying out and about changing the setting. It's a damned good thing he was taking his sweet, sweet time. Looking down on the changing stage, Amu was also taking her sweet, sweet time._

_"Amu, are you going to get on that walkway or am I going to have to Nightmare Lorelei you up there myself? " Utau hissed up at Amu, who was currently trembling on the ladder. "I don't see what the problem is; you've fallen on Holy Crown tons of times."_

_"But that was when I had adrenaline running through my veins." Amu cried. _

_"If I can wear these stupid extensions and these tiny pinchy shoes then you can jump down 4 meters." Utau tugged at the fake hair that was attached to her real golden locks._

_"I'd rather wear those stupid things than jump!"_

_"Yeah well that's you and if you don't get your butt on the X-marks-the-drop then I'm calling Rima over here and she can change the walkway into a tightrope." Utau retorted._

_Amu yelped and scrambled up on the walkway, placing her script between her teeth since her hands were occupied. She started to chant the lines in her head to avoid looking down._

_As she was doing that, Rima was having some difficulties herself. "_Why_ can't you ride it Yaya?"_

_Yaya puffed her cheeks out. "Because it's NOT YAYA'S BIKE!" Yaya whisper-yelled._

_"Please Yaya we don't have time for this (**2**), will you just _please_ get on the bike?" Rima prepared herself to cry a river, but was stopped by seeing a hand on Yaya's shoulder._

_"She's right Yaya, we're doing this for the students, and our parents are out there watching us. I bet even your little brother is looking forward to seeing you." Kairi told her in a warm voice meant for children. Personally, Rima never even knew he had that kind of voice but whatever. It was working, that's what mattered._

_Yaya sniffed. "Fine. For Tsubasa!" She cheered heartily. Rima slapped a hand across Yaya's mouth and shushed her, reminding her that however excited she was she was still backstage in the middle of a play._

_"Holy Crown!" Tadase directed his staff in to the middle of the stage._

_**-ALICE falls from top of stage (rope optional) onto a giant mushroom (mat/mattress optional).-**_

**ALICE: Oof! Where am I? What is this?**

_**-LITTLE RED(Yaya) enters from stage left.-**_

**ALICE: Who are you?**

**LITTLE RED: Hey! That was rude! You can at least tell Little Red your own name first! By the way, Little Red's name is Ya…..Little Red Riding Hood!**

_Backstage somewhere, Rima and Nagihiko both facepalmed. Rima held out her hand in a way that looked like she was about to crush someone's head so that their brains would come gushing out. "I told her…" She muttered dangerously. "I told and wrote it in the freaking script. What does she do? She speaks in third person! I OUGHTA CRUSH HER!" By now both clenched fist were up in the air and the flames of no mercy dancing in the background._

_Nagihiko smiled with a sweat drop, not minding the flaming midget behind him, and turned his attention back to the play._

_**-ALICE gets off giant mushroom.-**_

**ALICE: Uhm, okay then Little Red Riding Hood, my name is Alice. I just fell down a hole onto a giant mushroom, **even thought it looks more like a pumpkin.** Can you tell me where I am?**

**Little Red: Of course!**

_**-A pause.-**_

**ALICE: So…where is this?**

**Little Red: Hmmm, I don't know, _(smiling) _I'm lost. **

_**-ALICE smacks her forehead.-**_

_Amu reached over and smacked Yaya on the forehead. Nagihiko and Rima once again facepalmed from backstage._

_"She was supposed to smack her _own_ forehead." Nagihiko inwardly cursed._

LITTLE RED: Hey! What did you do that for?

ALICE: Well that what it said in th-

_Amu caught sight of Rima glaring daggers at her from backstage and remembered another talk that the two producers/directors had with the actors before the play started._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Okay guys, the most important thing about this play is to NOT BREAK CHARACTER." Nagihiko told all of them.

"But that's really hard! Yaya only got this script five minutes ago!" Yaya whined, as always.

"Then you should get to reading the script." Rima replied nonchalantly.

"Mou! That's cold Rima-tan." Yaya pouted. Utau reached over and patted her on the head, making her feel a little better.

Rima straightened up suddenly and looked each one of them in the eye with a determined glare. "I want each and every one of you to remember, we," She pointed to Nagihiko and herself, "worked our butts off writing this. You screw up this play, I screw up your-"

"Thaaat's quite enough Rima, I think they get the point." Nagihiko brought his arm around her head and placed his hand over her mouth, his other hand resting on her head so it looked like he had her in a very strange headlock. Kukai found this move to be suspicious. In fact, he found it to be _very_ suspicious.

"Hey, you two wouldn't have to be da-"

"I have the costumes ready!" Said one of the costume girls from behind the back backstage doors.

"…c-costumes?"

_**KCABHSALF**_

_Anyway, the point was, if she mentioned the script, she would be breaking the fourth wall, which would also be breaking character, which would mean she screw up the play, which would mean Rima would screw up her…something. There was only one way to save face now._

ALICE: Th-that's what the voice in my head said to do!

LITTLE RED:…You…have a voice in your head.

ALICE: Y-Yeah! Uhm, anyway. **We need to find a way out of this forest so I can find out where I am and the fastest way home.**

**LITTLE RED: Well that's simple! Ya-Little Red saw a tower over there!**

_**-Lights switch on to reveal tower in upstage left.-**_

**LITTLE RED: Maybe we can ask the person there for directions!**

**ALICE: Okay! Let's go!**

_** -ALICE and LITTLE RED exit stage right.-**_

_**-Curtains close.-**_

_The set crew scrambled about, trying to get the giant light wood tower that they conveniently had from a previous play. While that was happening, Amu, Yaya, and Utau were madly running over their lines together. Rima made one last quick round backstage before making her _own_ debut._

_**-Narrator2(Rima) appears on right podium.-**_

_**-Spotlight on Narrator2.-**_

**Narrator2: And with that, Alice and Little Red go off to see the mysterious person living in the tower. What awaits the two will not quite be what they expect.**

**-_Narrator1 appears on left podium.-_**

_**-Second spotlight on Narrator1.-**_

**Narrator1: Ah, don't give away too much, or where will the story be?**

_**-Narrators turn to look at curtains as they slowly open. Narrators exit once curtains are fully open.-**_

_**-ALICE and LITTLE RED enter from stage left.-**_

**LITTLE RED: Wow! It's so high up! **

**ALICE: I wonder who lives here…HELLOOOOO?**

**LITTLE RED: Oo! Oo! Little Red will help. HIIIII! I'M LITTLE RED! SHE'S ALICE! WE WANT TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!**

**ALICE: Friends? I thought we were just asking for directions.**

**LITTLE RED: But that person seems to be nice.**

**ALICE: But we haven't even met them yet.**

**LITTLE RED: Still!**

_**-RAPUNZEL(Utau) sticks her head out the window.-**_

**RAPUNZEL: Will you two _shut up_?**

**LITTLE RED: Oh hey! You're really pretty Miss!**

_**-RAPUNZEL facepalms.-**_

_Nagihiko decided to change the terms after that little fiasco with Amu._

**ALICE: Never mind her, can we come in?**

**RAPUNZEL: No.**

**ALICE: _(taken back)_ Why?**

**RAPUNZEL: Because a witch once placed a curse on me. Only my one true love can open the door to this tower and set me free.**

_Yaya had a sudden realization._

LITTLE RED: Then how do you get food?

_Utau blinked at the sudden question._

RAPUNZEL: Now that you mention it, I really have no idea.

_Backstage Rima crushed the plastic cup she was holding. Good thing there wasn't anything inside. Nagihiko let out an empty laugh. "At least they're…being creative…?"_

**LITTLE RED: Okay then!**

**ALICE & RAPUNZEL: "Okay then!" what?**

**LITTLE RED _(facing audience)_: Little Red has decided! We're going to find Rapunzel's one true love and free her from the tower!**

**-Curtains close.-**

**END OF ACT 1 Scene 1**

* * *

**(1) Just pretend she's in the theatre club.  
(2) Funny, it seems like I'm giving them all the time in the world.**  
**  
I think there's going to be 2 acts, 3 scenes each, which means that there will be a lot of more chapters. Ehem sorry about that, you were probably expecting Just Silly to end in the next chapter or something (I know I was). Anyways, please bear with me for a couple more chapters. **

**Review! Or the Big Bad Wolf is gonna eat you! **


	24. Scene 2: Save the Princess!

**I'm gonna just STFU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz, Little Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk, or Lion King.**

P.S. I hope you guys don't need a legend, because personally I think it would be even more confusing to have one than not. You can probably figure it out though, if not consult previous chapter.

**

* * *

**

**ACT 1 Scene 2**

**"Save the Princess!" **

**_-Curtains open to reveal LUMBER JACK (Kukai) chopping a tree onstage.-_**

**JACK: Wow, chopping trees sure is tedious, but if I don't get the firewood back by sundown then who knows what my brothers will do to me? Not like they can't do it themselves, especially Hopper (1), since he's the oldest. It's hard being the youngest brother of five, especially since we're all orphans.**

**_~To the tune of 'I've Been Working on the Railroad.'~_**

**~I've been choppin' all these trees down,  
All the live long day.  
I've been choppin' all these trees down,  
Or my bros won't give me pay!**

**Wish, that something would just happen,  
While doing this mundane task.  
Like finding a beautiful princess!  
Her hand I'd like to ask!~**

_Backstage, Rima and Nagihiko raised their eyebrows in mild surprise. "Wow, who would have thought that Kukai of all people could memorize a short monologue and a song in such little time." Rima sighed in relief._

_"Oh, I'm sure he had something pushing him towards that goal." Nagihiko grinned non-too-innocently._

**_-Enter ALICE and LITTLE RED from stage left.-_**

**LITTLE RED: Look Am-Alice! There's someone over there! Maybe they can help the girl in the tower!**

**ALICE: I'm not sure about that Little Red, he's got an ax, and it looks dangerous.**

**_-LITTLE RED is already running towards JACK.-_**

**LITTLE RED _(shouting loudly)_: HI THERE!**

**JACK _(surprised)_: Uh, hey….HEY…**

**LITTLE RED: JACKKIE! _(hugging JACK) _What are you doing here?**

**JACK: Getting firewood for my brothers. What are _you_ doing here Little Red?**

**_-LITTLE RED strikes the epiphany pose. ALICE is tapping her foot impatiently.-_**

**LITTLE RED: That's right! Jack, we need your help!**

**JACK: Hm? With what?**

**LITTLE RED: We need you to help us save a girl from the tower!**

**JACK: There's a girl stuck in a tower? Sure, I'll help.**

**LITTLE RED: And then you can be her true love!**

**JACK: True what now?**

**_-LITTLE RED drags JACK off stage left. ALICE follows with a sigh.-_**

** _-JACK, LITTLE RED, and ALICE enter stage right.-_**

**LITTLE RED: Miss! We brought someone to help you!**

**_-RAPUNZEL's face appears in tower window.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: Hm? _-Sees JACK.- _Oh it's you. What are you doing here?**

**JACK: Wow, it's nice to see you to princess.**

**ALICE: Do you two know each other?**

**RAPUNZEL: Yeah, he lumbers through the woods everyday chopping trees and complaining about his "lazy" brothers.**

**JACK: I don't complain!**

**RAPUNZEL: You mean like you don't **use the bathroom out in the open?

_"Utau that was a little inappropriate." Nagihiko hissed from behind the curtain._

_"It said improvise!" She whispered back._

_"Not that kind of improvising!"_

_Meanwhile, to cover up their little conversation, Amu, Yaya, and Kukai had to do a little improvising themselves._

ALICE: K-Jack! That's…kind of…disturbing to know.

LITTLE RED: I don't get it. Alice, what're they talking about?

ALICE: It's nothing, you don't want to know.

LITTLE RED: But I-

JACK: R-really Red, don't worry about it. And Rapunzel, **I don't do it in that!**

**RAPUNZEL: Liar!**

**JACK: I'm not a liar!**

**RAPUNZEL: LI~AR!**

**JACK: You! Ack, forget it. What am I here for again?**

**ALICE: I don't know, I just want to go home**

**RAPUNZEL: Yeah, and I want my true love.**

**JACK: That hurts.**

**ALICE: You sound as if you were expecting someone.**

**RAPUNZEL: I was! I've seen my true love in the woods.**

**JACK: Why didn't you call out for help then?**

**RAPUZEL: I have, he always tells me that we can't be together, which I don't get at all, I mean, we grew up together.**

**ALICE: But you grew up in the tower…**

**RAPUNZEL: Yeah, so?**

**LITTLE RED: Little Red is so confused right now.**

**_-JACK turns and starts walking away.-_**

**JACK: Geez, I have no idea what's going on. I'm going back to work.**

**_-LITTLE RED snaps back to attention.-_**

**LITTLE RED: Wait! You still need to rescue U-Rapunzel from the tower and be her true love!**

**JACK: No way, she says she's got her "true love". And I'm not helping a girl with that nasty of an attitude.**

**RAPUNZEL: Excuse me?**

**JACK: _(sneering)_ You're excused.**

**RAPUNZEL: Don't make me go down there!**

**JACK: Down here? I'd like to see you try, considering you can't get anywhere without your "true love" to help you!**

**RAPUNZEL: You're going to regret those words you filthy lumberjack!**

**JACK: Am I? Am I rea-**

**_-RAPUNZEL jumps down from the tower window.-_**

**JACK: What the-!**

** _-RAPUNZEL lands on JACK. JACK catches her bridal style. RAPUNZEL has her arms around his neck.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: _(smirking)_ What do you have to say about this, lumberjack?**

**JACK: _(struggling)_ Well played princess, well played.**

**LITTLE RED: Yay! Rapunzel has been rescued! And now Rapunzel and Jack can get married and have lots of kids!**

**_-JACK drops RAPUNZEL.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: Ow!**

**JACK: No way, she came out of that tower on her own, I'm done here.**

**RAPUNZEL: Actually, you did save me from the tower.**

**JACK: But you jumped!**

**RAPUNZEL: And I would have jumped a long time ago if there weren't an invisible barrier preventing me from doing so. But when you showed up the barrier suddenly disappeared. **

**JACK: …You have got to be kidding me.**

**RAPUNZEL: Unfortunately, no. Looks like you're my true love, lumberjack. Congratulations.**

**LITTLE RED: _(punches air) _Happy ending achieved!**

**ALICE: What about me? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore!**

**LITTLE RED: Oh, right! Rapunzel! Jack! Alice needs help! She feel out of the sky earlier today and needs to get home.**

_**-A pause.- **_

**JACK: Well, I don't really know about falling out of the sky, but we could ask my town's Wise Man for help. **

**ALICE: _(smiling now)_ Really?**

**JACK: Yup! **

**LITTLE RED: Let's go then!**

**_-All exit stage right.-_**

**_-Curtains close.-_**

_Utau exhaled loudly. She then whispered to Kukai, "Nice singing." Though with or without sarcasm he couldn't tell._

_"Nice bloomers." He smirked at her. She smacked him in the back of his head. It wasn't her fault Rima wanted the costume to be 100% accurate from inside to out. She was luck with getting away without the corset. "This is why I didn't want to jump out of the tower!" She complained to Rima._

_The shorter girl looked at her with a blank expression. "Don't look at me, Nagihiko wrote that part. Nice improvising by the way."_

_"Thanks." She rolled her eyes before running through the lines in the next scene over and over again in her head, occasionally asking Kukai, who had been talking to Tadase, for help. _

_Rima skipped over to Nagihiko, who was giving direction to the sound crew. "Nagihiko, is Nikaidou-sensei in his costume yet?"_

_Nagihiko nodded without looking at her. "Yeah, Sanjou-san is putting on his make-up."_

_"But he's on in the next scene!" She glanced at the clock. "And that's in about 30 seconds!"_

_"Well then tell him to hurry up! The next musical number is in the next scene to." Nagihiko scratched his head, facing Rima now. "I'm going to make sure Ikuto knows his lyrics."_

_"Ugh." She stomped off to the make-up section as quietly as she could. _

_Nagihiko sighed and went to look for the cat._

**_-Curtains open. The scene is a shabby town background with a small house with charms hanging off if from every available surface.-_**

**_-JACK, LITTLE RED, RAPUNZEL, and ALICE enter stage left. JACK knocks on the door lightly. It creaks.-_**

**JACK: Rafiki! Are you in?**

**_-RAFIKI(Nikaidou) slams the door open. Dust comes flying out.-_**

**RAFIKI: _(coughing)_ Ah yes? Sou-Jack? Do you need something?**

**JACK: Yeah, I was wondering…**

**_-JACK pulls ALICE to the front of the group.-_**

**JACK: This girl fell out of the sky. How does she get home?**

**RAFIKI: _(inspecting ALICE)_ Is that her dearest wish?**

**ALICE: If this "dearest wish" you're talking about can get me home then yes, of course. I've dropped down into this world and I have no idea where I am, and what I'm doing. I. Want. Home.**

**RAFIKI: Very well then, let's look at the quest board in the back of my house.**

_Amu didn't remember that was in the script._

ALICE: You're kidding…right?

RAFIKI: No, I am completely serious.

**_-RAFIKI takes a note off the board and looks over it.-_**

**RAFIKI: This one should do it!**

**_-JACK glances at the paper in RAFIKI's hand.-_**

**JACK: But this is a level 10.**

**RAFIKI: Well only level 10 or higher have "dearest wish" as payment.**

**ALICE: ARGH! I don't care what level or number or whatever it is, as long as it gets me home.**

**RAPUNZEL: You might want to think before you act.**

**_-ALICE does not hear her. ALICE starts towards stage right.-_**

**ALICE: Come on!**

**_-Other's reluctantly follow.-_**

**JACK: _(mumbling) _I can't believe I'm going on a level 10. Am I crazy?**

**RAPUNZEL: Are you going to back out on this? Not very manly, if you ask me.**

**JACK: And you think you can take this on?**

**RAPUNZEL: I bet I can do it better than you.**

**JACK: Ohohoho, was that a challenge?**

**RAPUNZEL: You better brace yourself, lumberjack.**

**LITTLE RED: This is going to be so much fun!**

**_-ALICE, RAPUNZEL, LITTLE RED, and JACK exit stage right. RAFIKI goes back into his house.-_**

_Amu and Co. ran past the curtains and looped back to the other side of the stage. Just before they all tumbled onstage Amu swung her arms out and held them back. Who know the stage floor could be so slippery?_

**_-CHESIRE IN BOOTS (Ikuto) enters from stage left.-_**

**_~To the tune of The Lion Sleeps Tonight.~_**

**~In the forest,  
Beneath the trees,  
I'm searching for a friend.**

**The one who will be,  
Someone to trust and,  
Stay with me 'til the end.**

**But oh…(2)**

**There's only me  
I'm all alone.**

**The pain…**

**Of solitude  
No one else knows.**

**I wish for her  
I wish for him  
I wish for her  
I wish for him**

**I wish for one  
Need only one**

**A friend…~**

**_-Sound of bushes.-_**

** _-CHESIRE freezes and jumps up into a tree.-_**

**_ -ALICE enters, followed by the others.-_**

**ALICE: Hello? Hello? I thought I heard someone singing.**

**JACK: Yeah right, no one else lives in this forest except Princess.**

**LITTLE RED: Little Red gets lost in here sometime too!**

**RAPUNZEL: _(sarcastically) _You sound real proud of that.**

**_-_**_ **LITTLE RED sticks out her tongue at her.-** _

_Nagihiko turned to look at Rima from the sound box._

**ALICE: Calm down you two. Let's go, the sooner I finish this mission, get my "dearest wish", and get home the better.**

_Rima gave him a thumbs up._

**ALICE'S VOICE: But do I really want to go home? Is there anything there for me to go back to?**

** _-CHESIRE jumps down from tree and lands very close to ALICE.-_**

**CHESIRE: Did you say "dearest wish"?**

**_-ALICE jumps back.-_**

**ALICE: _(flustered) _W-where did you come from? Who are you?**

**CHESIRE: _(bows) _Chesire in Boots, at your service. People call me Mr. Boots. _(he looks at ALICE) _But you can call me Chesire _(wink)._**

**ALICE: I-I think Mr. Boots will suffice.**

**RAPUNZEL: CHESIRE! You come for me finally!**

** _-JACK stiffens.-_**

**CHESIRE: …Oh, hey there Rapunzel. _(pointing at JACK) _Is that your fiancée?**

**RAPUNZEL: No! Why would you even think that? The only one for me is you.**

**CHESIRE: But he's the one that got you out of the tower.**

**RAPUNZEL: Well...that's because you've never tried.**

**CHESIRE: Of course I've tried before! I'm your brother for Pete's sake! Do you think I wanted my only sister locked up in there?**

**ALICE: …Brother…**

**LITTLE RED: Brother?**

**JACK: BROTHER?**

**RAPUNZEL: Yeah, so?**

**CHESIRE: Why is it that you never tell people this…?**

**RAPUNZEL: It's not important.**

**CHESIRE: _(mad) _Of course it's important Rapunzel. _Details_ like this are _important_.**

**ALICE: Right, Rapunzel, now that you've found your…uhm…"true love" or brother or whatever, I'll just leave you on your merry way. I'm going on the quest. Have fun trying to figure out all the confusion _(gesturing towards everyone else)_.**

**_-ALICE turns to leave. LITTLE RED STARTS TO FOLLOW HER. JACK LINGERS FOR A MOMENT.-_**

**_-RAPUNZEL opens her mouth to speak but is cut off.-_**

**CHESIRE: Wait!**

**_-ALICE turns to face him.-_**

**ALICE: What is it Mr. Boots?**

**CHESIRE: You're going on a mission for a "dearest wish" right? I want to come with you.**

**ALICE: Why?**

**CHESIRE: Because…I have a wish of my own.**

**ALICE: Sorry, the only wish this quest is granting is mine so-**

**JACK: Actually Alice, if the quest is completed by a group then we all get our wishes granted.**

**ALICE: …**

**CHESIRE: So does that mean I can come?**

**ALICE: …Ok.**

**LITTLE RED: YAY! More people!**

**RAPUNZEL: Oh, Alice. I know you're all hyped up about completing the mission and, but do you actually know what the mission is?**

**ALICE: Actually, I didn't actually see the paper at all.**

**RAPUNZEL: _(exasperated) _Jack?**

**JACK: I only saw that it was for level 10.**

**CHESIRE: Level 10?**

**JACK: Level 10.**

** _-Owl swoops down and drops 2 pieces of paper then flies away.-_**

_"That owl looks really cheap." Rima whispered to Nagihiko._

_"Like you could have made a better one." Nagihiko retorted._

_She rolled her eyes. "No, but I would have bought one."_

_Nagihiko looked at her, eyes wide. "You would have bought an owl? Wow. Sorry, but I'm not as well funded as you._

_Rima almost kicked him. "I meant a stuffed animal, jerk." Actually, she did kick him._

_Nagihiko smiled. "Shhh. Pay attention." Her kicks never hurt anyway._

**_-JACK picks up the papers.-_**

**JACK: "I thought you kids might need this. –Rafiki." Hey, it's the mission info!**

**CHESIRE: Smart man.**

**RAPUNZEL: Nice timing too.**

**LITTLE RED: Read it! Read it!**

**JACK: **

**"LEVEL 10 MISSON**

**DETAILS:  
Princess Guinevere has been forced into a marriage with the Little Bad Wolf.  
Save her from the forced engagement.**

**-Break into and navigate way through castle.  
-Defeat any guards/opponents.  
-Defeat Big Bad Wolf (Boss).  
-Crash the wedding."**

**CHESIRE: …**

**LITTLE RED: …**

**ALICE: …**

**RAPUNZEL: The last one sounds fun.**

**-_Curtains close.-_**

**END OF ACT 1 Scene 2 **

**

* * *

**

**(1) I have no idea why but Hopper is Kaidou.  
(2) It's Ikuto singing, so imagine that in baritone (really low) or something.**

**Writing a musical is hard as f*ck.**

**Review! Death threats and flames are fine too! (I probably deserve them e_e)**


	25. Scene 3: The Enemy?

**I...I just don't even know anymore ._.**

**Legend thingy is still in the A/N of chapter 23 so...**

**

* * *

**

**ACT 1 Scene 3**

**"The Enemy?"**

**_-ALL enter from stage left.-_**

**_-ALICE turns around to face LITTLE RED.-_**

**ALICE: So what is this level 10 thing?**

**LITTLE RED: You mean you don't know?**

**RAPUNZEL: _-shrug- _Well, she _is_ new here.**

**JACK: _-scratches his head- _Okay, here's how it works,**

**-Levels up to 5 are for the normal folk, basically powerless except for a few defense skills (Me, Little Red)  
-Levels up to 10 are for small nobility or soldiers and the like (Chesire, Rapunzel)  
-Levels up to 20 are for Higher nobles, like kings or whatever  
-Levels over 20 and up are for Adventurers**

**And it's a lot more confusing if you think about how the levels would overlap because of the limits...**

**LITTLE RED: Wait, Little Red thought Ut-Rapunzel was a princess!**

**RAPUNZEL: Oh, that's just a nickname that got stuck to me because of a certain somebody _–glare at JACK.-_**

**ALICE: Guys! Stay focused, isn't this mission for level 10 and up?**

**CHESIRE: Yup.**

**ALICE: What if we can't complete it?**

**JACK: We die trying! _–punch air-_**

**ALICE_(shocked)_: Die?**

**RAPUNZEL: Don't you want your wish?**

**ALICE: Well, yeah but-**

**CHESIRE: Chill, all we have to do is avoid being killed.**

**ALICE: Easy for you to say, what about me? I've just been dropped into this world and suddenly I'm expected to crash a wedding and destroy the current monarchy just to _get home_? Why can't I just tap my shoes 3 time and say there's no place like h*me?**

**JACK: Wrong story, we didn't get the copyright for that one…**or actually any of these but that's not the point**. But don't give up so easily Alice! We can do this. Red, what level are you and what can you do?**

**LITTLE RED: Um, level 2, I can turn invisible and cook.**

**Alice: Wait…did you just say turn _invisible?_**

**LITTLE RED: Yup! It's easy!**

**ALICE: But that's not possible!**

**LITTLE RED: Of course it's possible! _–spread out arms- _The World Under is magical!**

**JACK: Are you two done?**

**ALICE: No, why is Jack acting like the leader? I thought Ches- Mr. Boots was supposed to be on a higher level.**

**CHESIRE: Actually, I'd say Jack here is, albeit on a lower level, stronger than I. Levels don't exactly measure our strength, it's to measure the maximum capacity of our strength. Jack had probably been trained to the maximum and his the strongest his class can get, while I _(smugly) _have barely trained and am probably just a teensy bit stronger than Utau.**

**ALICE _(muttering)_: Don't so proud of that.**

**JACK: _-cough-_ As I was saying. What about you Princess?**

**RAPUNZEL: _-scowl at JACK-_ level 4, heal, invisibility, cast a binding spell, and…**

**JACK: And?**

**RAPUNZEL _(softly)_: Sing.**

**JACK: Really? Let's hear it!**

**RAPUNZEL: No!**

**JACK: Why not?**

**RAPUNZEL: Because! No one except Chesire has ever heard me sing and I plan to keep it that way.**

**JACK: But I'm your-**

**CHESIRE: Guys! **

**_-RAPUNZEL and JACK turn to look at him.-_**

**CHESIRE: Mission?**

**JACK: Oh, right. Cheshire?**

**CHESIRE: Level 7, turn invisible, cast a confusion spell, heal, and I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow.**

**JACK: Nice! And Alice?**

**ALICE _(flustered)_: I…I don't know if I _can_ do anything.**

**RAPUNZEL: It's okay! Since you're from the world above you're probably an adventurer!**

**ALICE: But Che-Mr. Boots said it didn't matter what you were it matters if you've trained or not!**

**LITTLE RED: Don't worry so much Alice! Little Red is sure you're gonna be the superhero that saves the day!**

**ALICE _(unconvinced)_: Sure.**

**JACK: Okay, I'm level 5, can heal, do hand to hand combat, and manipulate fire and use any weapons since my brother's a blacksmiths.**

**RAPUNZEL: I thought you guys were lumberjacks.**

**JACK: Well yeah, but what do you think we're using that lumber for, Princess? –_RAPUNZEL 'hmphs' and turns away.- _Anyway, we'll head into the castle in this order. Me, Princess, Red, Alice, then Chesire. I'll look for enemies in ahead. If there are, Rapunzel will cast her binding spell and I'll dispose of them. Since Alice doesn't know her powers yet, if a large enemy appears Red will use invisibility on Alice and herself. Chesire will watch our back. Got it? **

**ALL: Yes sir!**

**_-JACK heads off towards stage right.-_**

**JACK: Off we go!**

**_-ALL exit.-_**

**_-Curtains close.-_**

_"Move move move!" Kukai whispered loudly as he pushed passed backstage people in a rush to get to the other side of the stage, other characters in a tow. One of the people was Kairi, who was patiently waiting for his entrance in the next scene, and Tadase, who was getting more uncomfortable by the second. _

_"Careful Souma-san!"_

_And with cast members racing around the set while the set crew was actually trying to move giant pieces of tree, an accident was bound to happen. A tree was swaying back and forth. One of the younger kids whisper-shouted "Timber!", which caught the attention of our much more _short_-tempered director._

_"Not in my play." Rima seethed. "All crew! Stop that tree!" And like a command from the Lord himself all male crew members rushed to hold down the tree. Rima tapped two boys on their shoulders. "You two, get some more sand bags to weigh it down."_

_"Yes ma'am!" They agreed devoutly._

_Nagihiko watched them run off with a sigh. "You sure are a slave driver."_

_Rima didn't even spare him a glance. "It's showbiz."_

_Nagihiko rolled his eyes._

**_-ALL enter from stage left.-_**

**JACK: Princess Guinevere, here we come!**

_Kairi looked at his script and heaved a deep sigh. "God help me." He muttered._

_Tadase glanced at him. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to help either of us in this next scene, Sanjou-san." And with that he pulled a bag over his head._

**Voice from backstage: Not so fast!**

**LITTLE RED: _-gasp-_ Who's there?**

**_-LITTLE WOLF (Kairi) enters from stage right with a bagged figure in his grip.-_**

**LITTLE WOLF_(menacingly)_: Me, Heir to the Wolf House, Lucien Alfred Wolf the third.**

**CHESIRE: _-hiss- _What do you want?**

**LITTLE WOLF: To stop you, of course.**

**ALICE: Why?**

**LITTLE WOLF: New travels fast, I heard you're trying to stop my wedding, and that, I cannot allow.**

**JACK: You can't stop us! It's five against one!**

**LITTLE WOLF: That's true, but I have him! _–unbag the person and push him forward. He is revealed to be PRINCE ARTHUR.-_**

**ALICE: Prince!**

** _-PRINCE ARTHUR madly tries to move but calms soon.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: He's got him in the binding spell!**

**LITTLE WOLF: Swear you'll give up the quest and I'll let him go. JACK: _-walk towards him- _Why you-**

**CHESIRE: DIRTY MUTT! _–tackle and fight LITTLE WOLF-_**

_Rima's eyes widened from backstage. "Dear lord I know I wrote "tackle and fight" in the script but I didn't think Ikuto would actually tackle him."_

_Nagihiko shrugged, "Well we _did_ make Kairi look very dog-like."_

_Rima smiled at him. "Good job." Nagihiko, happy with the rare compliment, smiled back. "You finally did something right." And his smiled faltered. Really, this girl was just too cruel._

_Meanwhile onstage Amu, Utau, Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai just didn't know what to do. It seemed like cat VS dog to the audience but to them, 17 (soon to be 18) year old Ikuto was beating up a fifth-grader. Well, not exactly beating up either, Kairi was putting up _some_ fight but Ikuto definitely had the advantage being bigger, stronger, and more experienced. Now watching this was all very entertaining but 5 minutes in Nagihiko realized there was still a play going on. He walked up to the curtain, just out of view of the audience and gestured to Kukai to stop the fight. Then again, Kukai, being the very straight-forward type, just didn't understand._

_'Stop the fight!'_

_Kukai tilted his head. 'You want me to knock them both out?'_

_'No! No don't do that!'_

_'Okay?'_

_Rima, who had been checking the next musical number turned around finally and saw Kukai and Nagihiko wildly waving arms at each other trying to communicate. _Idiot! He's still onstage! _She ran over and bonked him on the head. A yelp was heard from backstage. The audience started to whisper. _

Oh no, if we don't get the act together the play is going to be ruined! _Rima pulled her hair. She sent a panicked looked to the actors onstage aside from Ikuto, who was still trying to kill Kairi, and Kairi, who was being killed. Yaya wasn't much help, she looked like she was about to break down in tears, this being the first fist fight she'd ever witnessed in person and Amu was desperately trying to keep that dam from breaking. Tadase himself was torn between breaking character (for he was still in a 'binding spell') and facing Rima's wrath later or trying to break up the fight _now_ and possibly get a fist to the face. Kukai was now looking as if he were a lava lamp for he was still trying to decipher what Nagihiko, who was clutching his head in agony and swaying (did she really hit him that hard?), was trying to tell him. Taking all this in Rima was pretty sure if this didn't get fixed fast she would just start screaming bloody murder and tearing apart everything in her line of sight…not that she could but she was _just that desperate_. Luckily though, one person on stage seemed to still have their brain with them._

RAPUNZEL: -slap JACK on the shoulder-

JACK: Ow! What'd you do that for?

RAPUNZEL: Idiot! Don't just stand there, stop them!

JACK: Oh, right. **_–JACK grab the back of CHESIRE's collar and pull him off LITTLE WOLF.-_**

**_-LITTLE RED runs to LITTLE WOLF.-_**

**LITTLE RED: Little Wolf are you okay?**

_Kairi was just about to answer Yaya honestly before he remembered the ridiculous outfit he was in and that he was not Kairi, but Little Wolf._

**LITTLE WOLF: Get your peasant hands off me! _–run off stage right-_**

**LITTLE RED_(hurt)_: Little Wolf…**

**_-RAPUNZEL holds out her hand, palm facing forward, towards PRINCE ARTHUR.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: Release!**

**ARTHUR: _-relax-_ Thanks.**

**ALICE: _-stepping forward- _Prince Arthur, what are you doing here?**

**ARTHUR_(sharply)_: None of your business!**

**_ -ALICE steps back. CHESIRE frowns.-_**

**ARTHUR_(realizing)_: I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Please forgive me. _ –bow- _I have a… "problem" , whenever somebody calls me "prince" all the pressure of my title comes crashing down on me and I just, lash out. I truly am sorry for my words.**

**ALICE_(nervous)_: Prin-Arthur! Your Majesty, please don't bow to us. Why haven't you ever told anyone this?**

**ARTHUR: No one has ever asked me or given time for me to explain myself except…**

**ALICE: Except? Your Majesty-**

**ARTHUR: Arthur.**

**ALICE: A-Arthur, why are you here?**

**ARTHUR: I…I, uh, I'm…uh….um…..**

_Now Tadase didn't _forget_ his lines, it's just that this certain line didn't exactly roll off his tongue like the others did. Rima and Nagihiko looked on worriedly._

_"You think he'll be able to say it?" Rima glanced at Nagihiko. _

_Nagihiko furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not too sure. Tadase was never one to voice his emotions. Making him say something so extreme might put him in shock or something."_

_Rima stared at him wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? We can't have him freezing up on stage!"_

_Nagihiko avoided her frustrated glare. "Sorry, you just looked like you were having so much fun writing that I didn't want to stop you. Seeing you smile isn't exactly a common occasion and I guess I was caught in the moment."_

_Rima's anger fizzled out a bit. "Oh," was all she could say in reply._

_Onstage, Tadase had turned an unbelievable shade of red and was still muttering incoherent syllables. Amu looked as if she were about to intervene and say something but Tadase shot her a look that made her think twice. Never before has Tadase worn such a look of determination other than in battle. _No more settling for less, _Tadase thought to himself, _for once I'm going to be selfish. Now or never, it's about time for me to stand for myself.

**ARTHUR: I'm going to ask Princess Guinevere to marry me!**

** _-ALL others gasp.-_**

ARTHUR: B-b-because, I…I LOVE HER!

**_-Curtains close.-_**

**END OF ACT 1 Scene 3**

_Everyone behind the curtains, whether onstage or backstage stared at the direction of or at Tadase in shock. The boys himself looked about ready to faint. Nagihiko and Rima were particularly surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Th-that last part…" Nagihiko started._

_"…wasn't scripted…" Rima finished for him._

_And somewhere backstage, Nadeshiko just couldn't help the blush from creeping across her cheeks.

* * *

_

**In other news for some reason in Texas we are suddenly not hot, damp and uncomfortable. We are now freezing, windy and having random brownouts. Because of this my school has been canceled for 2 days. 2 DAYS! That means so much to a Texan you don't even know.**

**Review?**


	26. Intermission Part 1

**Can I just...curl up somewhere...never come out...yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. (this includes a sense of duty and urgency)**

* * *

** "Does anybody know where Tadase went?" Nagihiko looked around.**

A stagehand overheard him and ran over. "I don't know but after the curtains came down he suddenly ran off in the direction of the dressing rooms."

Nagihiko sighed and touched his forehead. "Well I don't blame him, but it was sort of his fault too. Rima didn't exactly write "pour your heart out" in the script."

And speaking of Rima, she had walked over, asking where Tadase was herself.

"He's in the dressing rooms."

For some reason she looked about ready so slap him. "Idiot! Nadeshiko practicing her lines in the hallway!"

Well then.

Nagihiko dashed to the doors between backstage and the dressing rooms and yanked the door open. He instantly regretted it. The amount of awkward in the room was almost tangible as he watched Tadase stand there in the middle of the hallway getting paler and paler by the second. Meanwhile, Nadeshiko, who was standing in front of the girl's dressing room about six feet away seemed to only get redder.

Nadeshiko gave him a shy smile. "Hello Hoto-"

But she was interrupted by Tadase jumping from her voice and running into the boy's dressing room door before opening it and stumbling in. And Nagihiko continued to stand there awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head as his sister watched in with…what was it? Confusion? Probably. "I'm…just going to check on him. Why don't you go onstage I'm sure Rima has something for you to do."

Nadeshiko nodded silently. On her way out she gave him a hug. She was trembling. Nagihiko was startled by the sudden affectionate gesture but not taken completely by surprise. The twins may have been raised separately but they still had a connection. Nagihiko could tell that his sister was shocked (and probably secretly happy) from Tadase's sudden profession.

Nadeshiko stepped back and tried to straighten out the puffy western-style dress that Amu (for whatever reason she had one) lent her. "Sorry Nagi I just-"

Nagihiko smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry about it, I know how you feel." Nadeshiko's eyes widened in surprise. "And you better take this chance now, Nade. You know the marriage meetings start next year."

Suddenly the girl's happy (with a hint of nervous) aura darkened into frustration and exasperation. She groaned and put her face in her hands. Nagihiko chuckled. "You better get out there before Rima starts tearing up the set." He smirked at the thought. Rima, running around, breaking Styrofoam trees in half…

Actually, no, that would be really bad.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes at him and ran off backstage.

Nagihiko knocked on the dressing room door. "Hotori-san?" He asked hesitantly.

Nothing.

"I'm coming in." He opened the door to an apparently empty room, aside from the many costumes and make-up counter. "Hotori-san?" Still no answer. Tadase could be anywhere in the room and though small as it might be the dressing rooms were the messiest rooms on campus. Costumes were always strewn all over the place and there would be random spilled or smeared make up on the walls or floor. After the first time there had been a play no one had bothered cleaning up afterwards and the mess just kept building up from there.

So, ladies and gentlemen, you can see why our dear Nagihiko didn't exactly feel like digging through mountains of satin and sequins for a depressed little blondie. But how else could he draw him out? Rima called intermission five minutes ago meaning Nagihiko had less than ten minutes to find Tadase and get him out of his funk. For anybody else the task of simply finding him might prove to be quite difficult, but Nagihiko had known Tadase since 2nd grade, and he knew a voice Tadase wouldn't be able to resist reacting to. He cleared his throat. "H-hotori-kun?" He spoke with a voice that was softer, and probably about an octave higher.

On the far side of the room a costume rack shook and fell to the ground, revealing a very flustered boy who was trying in a vain attempt at trying to climb into a sumo costume for refuge and quite possibly hide there forever. "I, uh, I-I, gah, go away I-I'm changing!" He shouted nervously, not daring to turn around.

"I don't think I wrote "Arthur arrives as a sumo wrestler" anywhere in the script, Hotori-san."

"F-fujisaki-kun!" Tadase turned around looking at tad but miffed. "Don't do that to me."

Nagihiko shrugged. "Well it's not like there was any other way for me to get you to come out. Intermission has about 7 minutes left. Touch-ups are being done in the girl's dressing room." Nagihiko paused to look at his poor love struck (_hah, _he thought to himself,_and I'm a hypocrite),_ friend. "Don't worry, Nadeshiko won't be there." Tadase visibly relaxed. "Come on, Hotori-san."

Tadase immediately stiffened again. He vividly shook his head. "No Fujisaki-kun I-I can't do this next scene. She'll be out there with me and…and I just-"

Suddenly a hand was gripping his shoulder. Nagihiko's smile suddenly widened and his eyes turned to slits. His tone was laced with malice. "I understand."

Tadase was shocked, and a bit scared. "Y-you do?"

Nagihiko kept smiling. "Of _course _I do." He rubbed the thumb and forefinger of the hand on Tadase's shoulder together. "Wow, my hand is still calloused, I guess the superglue hasn't come all the way off yet." Tadase flinched. "Oh, I wonder what we're going to do about the play? Rima and I worked so hard to write it so that we could all have fun. If you don't participate I just don't know what we'll do. I guess… we'll just have to cancel the whole show. Such a pity." He paused. "I'll go tell Rima now." Nagihiko opened the door to the exit but then did a dramatic 180. He looked at Tadase, who by now was trembling (and twitching every so often), then turned on a tissue box that was conveniently in the corner of the room and grabbed it. He held it delicately. "I should bring these, you know, just in case she starts crying." _Or more likely she'll start spitting fire_, he mused silently. Once more he turned towards the door and this time successfully walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

Which left Tadase to do some thinking by himself. Of all the things he was, one of them was absolutely _not _impulsive…usually. He was a thinker; it's why most people would describe him as polite and kind. He would consider his conversational partner, the topic of the conversation, and then proceed to make decisions about how to react or answer. In fact the only times he remembered himself to be acting impulsively was whenever Ikuto surprised him, by jumping down from a tree and other similar situations, and then he confessed his feelings for Amu and Ikuto appeared.

…That time when he confessed to Amu…

He hand that planned out perfectly too. Why had he done that again? Right, because Amu liked him and was interesting, so _very _interesting. But did her like her? Of course he liked her. She made him happy sometimes, sad sometimes, maybe even frustrated, borderline angry sometimes. But then, he could feel that with anyone, he realized. Ikuto for instance, was a great example. But did he ever love her? No, I don't think so, he answered for himself. There was only one time Tadase had ever wanted anyone, back in 2nd grade after Nagihiko and he had become friends, and Nagihiko (disguised as Nadeshiko) revealed his true identity and told him of his real sister in Europe. That had first piqued Tadase's interest. The 7-year-old Tadase had never seen twins before, let alone twins of different genders. So he asked questions, every day so many questions about the mysterious real Nadeshiko. And he discovered that she was so similar to his best friend (from what he had gathered, anyway) but yet so entirely different. So with the things Nagihiko told him the young Tadase with a mind full of romance crafted a girl who was sweet and kind and polite, but also strong and witty and willful. And then Tadase began to wonder what exactly Nadeshiko looked like, so he asked Nagihiko, who in turn gave him a funny look.

"She looks exactly like me, silly." He said. But still he showed Tadase a picture of 6-year-old Nadeshiko anyway. She was in Paris in front of a flower shop, with a sunhat that was much too big for her head when their father took the photo. Tadase stared at the picture with such wonder that Nagihiko could almost see stars in his eyes. The little prince was in awe about how the girl in the picture, the girl he had crafted in his mind and the girl that was his best friend's identical twin, could be so…real. In the 7 years Tadase had been alive he never saw one quite as beautiful as the girl in the picture. He wanted to meet her.

But after a while Tadase soon lost that urge to meet the pretty girl, after all the mind of a small child would not be put down for a long time. His previous curiosity was put out, he continued to be Nagihiko's friend, but no longer asked questions pertaining to the latter's sister. But in the back of his romantic little mind the desire to meet her had not been forgotten.

And then at 11 years he did meet her, if ever so briefly. He had been on his way to give Nagihiko the homework the dancer had missed when he was sick. However when he entered the room and there was a second more feminine Nagihiko tending to the more familiar feverish one. And for a while all he could do was stand and stare in confusion with a stack of papers in his hand as Nagihiko number two stared back. But then the desire buried forgotten in the back of his mind suddenly shook off the dust and jumped to the front of his mind. In reaction to that he slammed the door shut and stood just staring at the floor with his face beet red. He ran away from the room and down the hallway when he bumped into one of the servants. Still flustered he shoved the homework in their hands and ran off out of the household. The next day Tadase asked Nagihiko about the encounter, in which the other boy replied with a raised eyebrow, telling him that Nadeshiko had only been there for two days and that she had left early that morning. She would continue to study dance in other countries, and he would be joining her soon. At that Tadase lost hope. One chance to meet the girl he once dreamed about and he blew it. Now she was gone again and the only connection he had with her was going away too. But by some miracle she was back now. Back and probably to stay and Tadase only had six years of built up emotion for her. Six years of built up emotion that he had just released by admitting it to the entire student body.

Including her.

And then she had…what? Started pacing back and forth in the hallway as he hid in the room which she was pacing in front of. And then her brother of all people tells him to get over it and do a scene that would involve interacting with her. The King sighed and shook his head.

Tadase had just confessed to the girl of his dreams in front of more than a hundred people.

What was he to do?

Tadase knew what he was going to do.

He was going to go to the girl's dressing rooms and get his touch-ups done.

* * *

**...Can I use this space for ranting? SKIP THIS IF YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME IS RUNNING LOW**

**SERIOUSLY GUYS SKIPS THIS PART IT'S USELESS AND NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ME**

**Soooooo, how long have I been gone? 2 months? 3 months?**

**I have a confession to make actually.**

**I losing it with this story. It is practically the bane of my existence as a writer. It's not because of the fact I rarely update so that most of you probably think I'm dead. The thing is that I'm pretty damn sure this story is entirely out of my control. 5 chapters was the original plan and it was going to take about 2 months max. This is me reaping what I sow by not being having planned this and I also do feel guilty that the people who actually like this story have to deal with my long "breaks".**

**I have no idea what I'm getting at here it's really late right now.**

**Also I've been trying to do some serious revising of previous chapters (god help my 6th grade writing) and make things better because there's a lot of OOC and little mistakes in my opinion and they must be dealt with accordingly and without mercy.**

**Also I hate Document Manager it keeps messing with my italics.**

**Also summer coming up I'm assuming from previous experiences I probably won't update until then? I will plan to get much accomplished and end up getting almost nothing done.**

**AARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH HELL IF I DON'T FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE I START HIGHSCHOOL I WILL JUST**

**ddsKLGNFVCA'DF;JFV;WLKEjf;Z**

**...Review? ._.**


	27. Intermission Part 2

**I haven't given up yet :O**

* * *

"I still don't understand why we have to wear makeup." Kukai grumbled as Utau did his touch-ups.

"It's so the crowd can see you're features better." Nagihiko walked over to Kukai and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the older boy to turn around. "And if you think only girls do it shall I put you in a skirt again?"

Kukai felt a sense of dread rise within him. "N-no sir…" he managed to stutter before a firm pair of hands grabbed his face and twisted his head so he was facing straight again.

"Hold still." Utau commanded him as she carefully traced his lids with eyeliner. Kukai flinched. "I said hold still."

Kukai bit his cheek and looked up. "Yes ma'am."

"Relax." She told him, bringing the eyeliner to his face once again. He felt the make-up tool trace the tops and bottoms of his eyelids delicately. "Okay, you can look down now."

Kukai complied and took his eyes off the ceiling only to see that Utau's own eyes were only centimeter from his. He blushed bright red. "Uh, Utau you're-" He started but the idol ignored him.

"Perfect." Utau leaned in closer to his face, making the boys unbelievably nervous. "Actually Kukai… are you okay? You suddenly look like you have a lot of blush on do you want me to-"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards, giving himself some room. "I'm fine it's just getting a bit stuffy and the lights are hot they're making my uncomfortable and did Tadase just come in? I'm gonna go wait outside for you guys later!" He rushed to the exit, leaving the door open to a dumbfounded Tadase.

"What happened to Souma-kun?" Tadase asked looking at Utau expectantly.

Right as he asked that Utau realized the situation she put Kukai and herself in and blushed. She broke away from his questioning look. "H-how should I know…"

Tadase gave a light chuckle. "Well, never mind then, can you help me with touch-ups?"

Utau's blush faded and she gave him a sympathetic look. "Sure, you must be tired."

"Just a bit." He sighed.

A small knock came from the doorway. "Five more minutes." Rima glanced around the room, glad to see everyone with painted faces. Then her mood died back down when she saw Ikuto trying to assault Amu. "If you two have time to be goofing around shouldn't you look through your lines?"

Amu finally noticed her petite friend at the door. "Rima! Help me!" She had been backed into a corner by Ikuto, who was chuckling.

"Hmmm," She considered it for a moment, and turned around to look down the hallway. "I should go see what Fujisaki-kun is doing. Break a leg Amu." And just like that the Ice Princess left her best friend to her supposed doom.

Amu looked desperately towards the blondes. "Utau! Tadase-kun!"

Utau didn't even spare her a glance, "Sorry Amu, I have to finish Tadase's make-up in three minutes."

Tadase could only give her an encouraging smile that said "I would help you if I could but I can't so I won't."

"Is _anyone _going to help me?" Amu continued struggling to look for an escape.

"I'll help you Amu." Ikuto purred.

"I don't want that!"

"Nagihiko!"

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko looked from where he was digging through the prop box. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering what you were doing?" Rima glanced in the box. Inside were the props from Act 1. "Doing some housekeeping?"

The boy nodded, smiling. "And picking out the ones we need for Act 2. How many narration scenes do we have left? Just 4 right?"

"Well, if you don't count the pre-castle raiding, then yes."

"Oh right, there's that too." Nagihiko's gaze drifted to the stage.

Rima giggled. "You're the one who wrote that part, dummy."

Nagihiko turned around to face her and beamed, for some reason he felt extremely happy. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

…

Wait, _what_?

He jumped back, arms flailing in all directions with a massive blush on his face. "I-I'm sorry Rima-chan I wasn't-"

A tiny, almost inaudible voice interrupted him. "No, it's okay." Rima didn't look up, but Nagihiko could see that her face was quite red as well.

Nagihiko was dumbfounded. "It's…_okay_?" He leaned over to try to see her eyes before realizing how close he was getting and jerked backwards. "Uh anyway there's only 1 minute until show time I should go get the actors."

Rima just nodded her head as Nagihiko ran off with what seemed to be a sense of urgency. With all the shenanigans going around, Rima hadn't really had any time to think about Nagihiko's confession to her. Now that things were finally calming down she had time to and could try to organize her thoughts, and her feelings.

1. Her friends were meddling with their relationship.

Well, duh, they've been doing it for over two weeks and it didn't have to mean anything. Her friends were just naturally nosy.

2. She had been forced to be by his side for over 24 hours and hadn't killed him.

Not really all that much, Rima couldn't be able to kill a fly if she tried. But considering their relationship when they had just met it was an improvement.

3. They were more than enemies.

Well duh they were more than enemies.

4. Nagihiko told her he liked her.

Rima was pretty sure that would be considered crossing over the friend border too.

What is more than friends anyway, Rima wasn't even sure if they were friends or something; it felt like they were in emotional limbo or something.

This is a big one. Did Rima like him back?

The small girl stood at center stage and looked up at the dim lights, as if demanding from them an answer. "I think I…I..."

But she didn't get to finish, because right then the curtain opened, and Nagihiko's voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back!"

Well, "things have calmed down" my ass.

_Wait wait wait._

_What was _Rima_ doing onstage? _

Utau stared in shock and confusion, actually making the same face Rima was making at the audience right then.

Kukai, being Kukai, didn't notice a thing and was just about to charge right out there with his plastic sword when Utau yanked him backwards and hissed in his ear, "For once in your life Kukai will you think before you act _please_."

"I do think before I act!"

"Well I'm not convinced."

Ikuto peeked over their heads and made a face. "Wow this kinda sucks."

Utau glared at her brother. "Thank you Captain Obvious." He replied with a salute to her. Utau looked like a cat that had just seen a dog.

Tadase stepped between the two. "Guys this is fun and all but we really shouldn't be quarreling at this moment. Rima obviously doesn't have a way out of her situation right now. We have to help her."

"You're right," Nadeshiko agreed suddenly appearing in the situation room causing, Tadase jump in surprise. "I think I have an idea." She moved aside and behind her was a little clown.

"Hi everyone!"

Smiles suddenly lit the faces of all in the group.

"What's with the looks?" Kusu-Kusu looked around a little frightened.

Amu grabbed the little chara. "Kusu-Kusu!"

She struggled in Amu's grip. "It wasn't me!"

"What? What wasn- never mind, that's not important right now." Amu brought Kusu-Kusu up to eye level. "Rima's in a pinch." She showed the clown chara the stage, where Rima was standing looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Go chara-change with her!"

"But Rima told me never to do it in-"

"Doesn't matter!" And with that Amu tossed Kusu-Kusu right at Rima's head, hitting her full on like a certain basketball did days before.

"Chara-change!"

* * *

**Wop wop.**

**I regret everything. To those of you that don't want me dead worry not! The angry readers don't know where I live and I promise I'm not going to give up on this story. Lose interest if you want but now I've taken this story as a personal challenge. THIS WILL BE FINISHED! **

**I just don't know when ._.**


	28. There's a Halftime Too

**I feel really guilty that after waiting for months for an update you guys only get this measly chapter and I'm just a terrible person. But thanks to some ah "encouragement" by dOcTeRlOvEr-IkUtOlOvEr I managed to poop this thing out before February (my birthday is the 1st! :D). And a special note to her actually, thank you for forcing a deadline on me, without it I don't even know when I would ever update, and please don't find me and hunt me down, I will not be able to explain the situation to my mother.**

**Also in case there's any confusion I've changed my penname to from music4soul to CaptainWangatang because I can.**

**DISCLAIMER: It's 4am and I've been through 27 of these I'm just gonna give up.**

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Rima grinned and jumped from where she was to the left podium.

Nagihiko almost fell off of where he was sitting. Trying to recompose himself he cleared his throat and glanced nervously at the symbols under Rima's shining eyes. "Ahem, Alic-"

"Alice and her friends, now with renewed hope, march one towards the castle, where Princess Guinevere, Arthur's _one true love_ awaited their rescue." From backstage, a thumping sound was heard. Tadase had fallen over and got back up with a bright red face. Nadeshiko was, once again, nowhere to be seen. "But even _more_ dangers await them on their way!" Rima exclaimed with glee.

"More?" Nagihiko panicked. What did this girl think she was doing?

She completely dismissed his question. "Maybe they'll encounter a lion! Or a dragon!"

Nagihiko was about to bang his head against the wall. Even if they did decide (read: if she forced him) to input a dragon there was no way they could find and afford one instantly. Was Kusu-Kusu/Rima insane?

"Or," She continued, but this time she sent Nagihiko the brightest expression he ever had the pleasure of viewing from her. "Some clowns?"

Well, Nagihiko didn't know about insane, but she was definitely mad.

"This is so wrong." Nagihiko muttered in his clown costume.

"Really? I think it fits you pretty well." His sister grinned. He gave her an exasperated look.

He walked over to Rima with just a hint of frustration on his face. "How do you expect the others to just adapt to two new characters being thrown in?"

Rima glared at him. "You do _not _talk like this is my fault."

Nagihiko bit his lip. _No I'm sure this is completely your fault._ "Fine, but-"

Rima pointed a finger to his chest. "This is also not Kusu-kusu's fault."

"Wh-"

With each word she pronounced she poked him harder. "This. Is. Entirely. Your. Fault."

Nagihiko was silent.

"Right?" Rima was about to drill a hole in his chest with her tiny, manicured finger.

Nagihiko heaved a big sigh and, giving Rima one last look, gave in. Gave in to everything, her requests, the frustration, and his impatience. "Fine, it was all my fault. Sorry I didn't check where you were when I began the act, sorry I kissed you, sorry I told you how I felt, sorry I screwed everything up. You probably hate me more than ever now and I guess I'll just have to live with that." He turned quickly and walked away, feeling, for the first time, the need to cry real tears over someone.

Rima stared at his retreating figure in shock. What just happened? She tore a bell off her jester hat and threw it to the ground, watching it bounce and jingle around before rolling under the wardrobe. This still wasn't her fault. Nagihiko was the one who opened the curtain one her, it was all his fault. She didn't do anything wrong. Why did she feel guilty then?

He was probably in the other room putting on the stupid clown make-up, drawing a stupid red smile on his face. Maybe he was actually frowning underneath it. No, he most definitely was.

Rima looked at herself in one of the mirrors, the lights illuminating her face and bringing out every single little detail. Her pale, smooth skin, her small nose, her pink lips, turned down at the corners, and her long lashes, Brushing against each other when ever she blinked.

Her beautiful, golden-brown, eyes reflected the light but something was off. Her eyes did not sparkle, not like when she was working on writing the play with Nagihiko. In them, in the reflection of her eyes she peered through the windows of her mind, and she saw a cloud covering her thoughts, making them run over each other.

_Thirteen years old, Rima,_ she thought to her reflection, _for a thirteen year old you sure have a lot going on._

In one fluid movement she turned away from the chair and walked purposefully towards the make-up room.

"This is not my fault." She repeated to herself once again.

Nadeshiko, a meanwhile innocent bystander to the entire scene, had never seen her brother that frustrated, or Rima (in the short time that she had known her) that confused.

Nagihiko's hands studied the make-up carefully as he let his mind wander. At least everyone else was having fun, but this was supposed to be _his _revenge. Where was the satisfaction?

Oh wait, he chased it away, just like any chance he had with Rima.

He felt the costume was pretty appropriate for him now. Nagihiko Fujisaki, Fool of the Year. Why did he fall in love with someone so stubborn?

Rima slammed the door open to find Nagihiko intently staring at a tube of lipstick. She puffed out her chest to make herself look as big as she could and stomped over to his side. He didn't even turn to look at her.

_Oh god, if I pretend to space out maybe she'll go away. _Nagihiko inwardly panicked. _Don't look at her!_

He felt a hand grab the puffy collar of his costume and pull him downwards. He had to grab the table to keep from falling over.

"That's not fair, Nagi." She breathed, cheeks red from anger or something else.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." And he genuinely didn't, but Rima was making this look like a bad interrogation scene.

"You're bigger than me."

"So?"

Rima pushed him back again. "So? Everyone is bigger than me! My emotions are more concentrated because I'm small!"

She looked completely serious but Nagihiko couldn't help but break out in laughter. "You-" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You really think that?"

She lightly kicked his shin. "It's not funny." She mumbled.

"Why are you telling me this?" He smiled lightly, feeling better that they could still talk like this.

"Because since my emotions are so concentrated, they leak out and I do some pretty rash things."

Nagihiko lifted an eyebrow. _Is she trying to apologize? _"Is that-"

Rima cut him off by grabbing his collar again. "Like this." Oh, now he could see that her face was extremely red for some reason and she was pulling him closer and closing her eyes-

_Chu~_

She let go and looked down at her feet. "W-w-we h-have a play to f-finish." And with that she ran out of the dressing room without a second glance.

Nagihiko stayed frozen where she left him for a minute before falling down into a chair. He glanced at his figure in the mirror and decided that, just this once, he wouldn't be needing lipstick on stage.

"Where were you two? The other's are already onstage." Kairi crossed his arms and scolded them in true class representative fashion.

"Chill out Kairi." Nagihiko sent him a cool look and smirked.

"Chil- Fujisaki-san I-" Kairi sputtered in shock. Why was the polite and reserved Jack that he respected acting in such a sloppy manner?

"Yeah Kairi! We doing this to have fun remember!" Rima beamed at him, and suddenly he realized that these two must be chara-changed or delirious from the heat of the costumes.

"Uh, right, well, your last-minute edited entrance is about to come up so just be prepared for that…I guess." Kairi scratched the back of his head, carefully avoiding the fuzzy ears.

"No worries man, we got this." Nagihiko gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

**ACT 2 Scene 0.5**

**"Oh You Jest!"**

**_-All enter stage left.-_**

**JACK: Guys! I think I see the castle! It's just over that hill.**

**CHESIRE: It's about time.**

**RAPUNZEL: Well sorry we couldn't walk faster Mr. Attitude.**

**CHESIRE: You're forgiven.**

**_-RAPUNZEL throws her hands up in exasperation.-_**

**ALICE: Do you see something over there? _(peer towards stage right)_**

**LITTLE RED: It looks colorful! I think they're people! Hello!**

**ARTHUR: Oh no...We need to hide, right now.**

**_-Everyone hides behind a bush.-_**

**JACK: Why? Who are they?**

**ARTHUR: The Wolf King's jesters. They aren't really strong but they'll mess with your head.**

**JACK: Like…special powers?**

**ARTHUR: Well I wouldn't call them powers they're just-**

**RAPUNZEL: Just what?**

**ARTHUR: Really annoying.**

**LITTLE RED: Oh! I'm really annoying too! I'll go and stop them!**

**ARTHUR: Wait no!**

**_-LITTLE RED jumps out of bushes and confronts jesters.-_**

**LITTLE RED: LET US THROUGH!**

**JESTER 1: Okay.**

**JESTER 2: You don't have to yell.**

**LITTLE RED: Really?**

**JESTER 1: Of course we'll let you through.**

**JESTER 2: We'll let you through us.**

**JESTER 1: We'll let you through the air.**

**JESTER 2: We'll let you through the grass.**

**JESTER 1: We can let you through many things.**

**JESTER 2: And you can go through them all.**

**JESTER 1: But why would you need to anyway?**

**JESTER 2: You're still a young girl.**

**JESTER 1: You shouldn't be going through anything at all!**

**_-JESTERS 1 and 2 laugh.-_**

**_-RAPUNZEL bursts from the bushes and marches up to the JESTERS.-_**

**RAPUNZEL: HOW ABSOLUTELY VULGAR!**

**LITTLE RED: I don't get it.**

**RAPUNZEL: It's okay Ya-Little Red you don't need to.**

**JESTER 2: It's the trapped princess!**

**JESTER 1: Trapped no more!**

**RAPUNZEL: How do you know who I am?**

**JESTER 2: We don't know who you are.**

**JESTER 1: We just know what you're known for!**

**JESTER 2: Her temper comes with a name!**

**JESTER 1: And the rumors stay true!**

**_ -JESTERS skip about chanting "RAPUNZEL".-_**

**RAPUNZEL: SHUT UP! Who are you two anyway?**

**_-JESTER 1 stops, followed by JESTER 2.-_**

**JESTER 1: Clyde!**

**JESTER 2: Bonnie!**

**JESTER 1: Usually we're switched but today we are switched.**

**LITTLE RED: I'm confused.**

**JESTER 2: _(to RAPUNZEL) _Where's your prince?**

**JESTER 1: She scared him off!**

**JESTER 2: You know what they say…**

**JESTERS 1 and 2: Hell hath no fury like Rapunzel! _(laughing)_**

**_-JACKS steps out from behind bushes.-_**

**JACK: You guys can zip your mouths, her prince is right here.**

**RAPUNZEL: Jack…**

**JESTER 1: With those clothes? A prince indeed!**

**JESTER 2: And a woodsy smell. A prince that knows work!**

**JESTER 1: Covered in dirt? This prince isn't afraid of a little dust!**

**JESTER 2: Wait a minute maybe her prince…**

**JESTER 1: Isn't a prince but a pauper!**

**JACK : You take that back!**

**JESTER 2: Take what? I have nothing to give so I have nothing to take.**

**JESTER 1: But if I did (which I don't) I would not give any to you.**

**ARTHUR_(whispering)_: God, they'll be arguing for hours at this rate.**

**ALICE: Is there a way to stop them? **

**ARTHUR: Not that I know of.**

**CHESIRE: I have an idea.**

**_ -CHESIRE jumps in between JESTERS 1 and 2.- _**

**CHESIRE: Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**JESTER 2: Why _did _it cross the road?**

**JESTER 1: Why would a chicken be near a road?**

**JESTER 2: Why not?**

**JESTER 1: Why why not?**

**JESTER 2: People people leave leave!**

**JESTER 1: There there they're there!**

**JESTER 2: James while John had had had had had had had had had had had a better effect on the teacher!**

**CHESIRE: Okay guys, let's move out. These guys could be at it for hours.**

**LITTLE RED: But I still don't understand what's going on!**

**JACK: Just go Little Red, it's not important.**

**LITTLE RED: Okay…**

**_-JESTERS remain competing onstage as others exit stage right.-_**

**_-Lights dim. JESTERS are frozen in the background.-_**

**_-LITTLE WOLF enters stage left. SPOTLIGHT follows him.-_**

**LITTLE WOLF: _(bites thumb) _Those Jesters were totally useless. I'll have to find another way to stop them.**

**_-Curtains close.-_**

**END OF ACT 2 Scene 0.5**

* * *

**It's a bit confusing and it doesn't really matter all that much but Nagihiko was Jester 1 and Rima was Jester 2. Also in the first part if you didn't get it they were talking about puberty. I didn't know if that was appropriate or not so I guess I left it a little vague?**


End file.
